U' Make Me feel Alive
by Lola Sartana Pattinson
Summary: Bella y Edward estaban hartos de su monótono estilo de vida. Alice y Jasper deciden meter sus narices en el asunto. Una cita a ciegas arreglada. ¿Que ocurrirá cuando se ecuentren? ¿Lo cambiará todo? ¿Lograrán al unirse volver a sentirse con vida? -TH-
1. Mi aburrida rutina mañanera

**Capitulo 1: Mi aburrida rutina mañanera.**

**Bella's POV**

Sonó el despertador a las 7:00 AM, genial otro día igual que todos, me dije algo fastidiada, en serio, odio lo monótona que se tornó mi vida en este tiempo. Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero prefiero que me digan solamente Bella, sinceramente odio Isabella y nadie me dice Marie gracias al cielo. Soy una chica común que vive en Nueva York, a mis 21 años de edad recién cumplidos, vivo con mi mejor amigo Jasper y su hermana Rosalie Hale

Rosalie es Rosalie, una rubia de 21 años despampanante, con ojos celestes como el cielo, pelo dorado con rizos hasta la cintura, rasgos perfectos de cara, unas piernas que no tienen fin, en fin, parece una supermodelo, y lo sería, aunque para ella su vida es ser psicóloga y su amor son sus pequeños pacientes.

-Despierta dormilona -Me dijo Rose acercándose a mi cama mientras sonreía y luego saltó encima de ella varias veces.

-Déjame dormir otro rato, Rose –le respondí yo medio grogui, intentando que me deje descansar más tiempo. Aunque no quieras Isabella, te tienes que levantar para ir a tu trabajo, me dije y me despabilé con mucho esfuerzo.

Luego de levantarme, me duché, me puse unos vaqueros, una camiseta, una blusa encima de ella y unos tenis, la verdad siempre me visto sencilla y no me gusta cargarme de joyas y lujos, me gusta ir por lo sencillo, luego cogì mi móvil y fui hacia la cocina a desayunar.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, estaba Jasper comiendo un omelet con champiñones con un jugo de naranja aparentemente recién exprimido.

-Hola Bella –Me saludó Jasper con su tono siempre tan cordial.

-Hola Jasper -le devolví su saludo.

Jasper es un chico de 21 años claro està, tiene los ojos celestes cielo igual que Rose, es muy tranquilo y amable, con facciones muy relajadas en su rostro y su cabello tiene la misma tonalidad dorada que el de su gemela, salvo que el suyo le llega a los hombros.

-Bella -me dijo Jasper, ahora más serio- luego necesito decirte algo, cuando no esté Rose -me dijo y luego tomo un sorbo largo de su jugo mientras movía los ojos de lado a lado, nervioso.

-Bueno Jasper, luego me dices- le dije aun confusa, ¿por qué no quería que se enterara Rosalie de ''ese asunto''? , que raro.

-Bueno chicos, me voy que se me hace tarde y no puedo abandonar a mis pacientes. -Dijo Rose apurada saliendo por la puerta- Adiós, ¡los quiero, cuídense! -gritó y cerró la puerta.

Rosalie trabaja como psicóloga de niños en el hospital Pretty Smiles, la verdad es muy buena haciendo su trabajo y siempre lo quiso hacer desde que era una niña, incluso jugaba conmigo a trapearme para, según ella, practicar para el futuro.

-Bueno Bella, ahora te contaré de que viene la cosa -me comentó Jasper luego de dejar los platos sucios en el lavado.

-Dime Jazz, te escucho fuerte y claro –le dije bromeando.

-Bueno, veras Bella, -me dijo Jasper- ayer fui hasta la tintorería a buscar mi ropa, y cuando salía, me choqué con la chica mas linda que halla visto en mi vida, y nos estuvimos conociendo y al parecer me gusta, y mucho.

-Oh, ¡que bueno Jasper! -la verdad me alegré mucho por él- ahora veo por que no querías que se enterara Rosalie, jajaja- porque con lo celosa que es Rosalie con las novias de Jasper…- y, ¿como se llama? -le pregunté curiosa.

-Alice. -Dijo Jasper mientras colocaba en su rostro una sonrisa- Alice Cullen.

-Pues, cuánto me alegro por ti Jasper, -le dije- seguro que cuando esa chica sepa lo buena persona que eres te amará -le dije, alentándolo, porque la verdad nunca conocí mejor persona que Jasper.

-Ojalà Bella, ojalá. -me dijo- Hoy quedamos en encontrarnos en el Central Park para dar un paseo y pasar un rato juntos, y me gustaría que vengas, ella vendrá junto con su hermano -me comentó- ¿podrías acompañarme?

-Bueno Jasper, iré contigo para apoyarte -le prometí-, aparte tengo que conocerla, para ver si es adecuada para ti.-le dije bromeando.

.El se rió por lo que dije y luego agregó.

-Seguro que cuando la conozcas la adorarás tanto como yo -me confesó- es súper adorable, tanto que parece una niña -dijo y ambos reimos levemente.

-Ok Jasper te creo, ahora me boy al hospital, que sino se me hará tarde y me terminaran poniendo de patitas en la calle -le dije riéndome- ¡adiós!

* * *

**Espero que les guste, mi primer capìtulo :D**

**En este practicamente se presentan una parte de los bastantes persoonajes de la novela .**

**actualizo muy seguido asique pongansen al dia ajaajaja n_n.**

**Besootes ! . SophieCarlieCullenSwan**


	2. Bromas pesadas desde temprano

**Capitulo 2: Bromas pesadas desde temprano.**

**Alice's POV**

Me levanté temprano, aunque ayer no pude dormir pensando en ese rubio hermoso que vi afuera de esa tienda, ¡mierda! no se porque no puedo dejar de pensar en Jasper, nunca me pasó nada parecido en mis 21 años de vida, pero el es…diferente, es tierno, amable, agradable y tranquilo, en pocas palabras, para mi es perfecto.

Yo soy Mary Alice Cullen, tengo 21 años, soy modelo, me encanta la música, bailar danza clásica es mi hobbie favorito, soy pequeña, loca, muy hiperactiva y no lo cambiaria ni por toda la ropa de marca del mundo.

Me dejé llevar por mis pensamientos y me olvidé de la hora, me duché, me vestí, me arreglé y cuando terminé se me ocurrió una brillante idea: jugarle una broma a mí aún dormido hermano Eddie.

Edward Anthony Cullen es mi hermano, tiene 22 años, es insoportable, molesto y fastidioso, pero bueno, es mi hermano y lo quiero igual con sus defectos y todo.

Fui a la cocina a buscar un balde y lo llené con agua bien fría, subí lentamente las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Edward en el segundo piso, dejé el balde escondido al costado de su cama y le dije.

-¡Arriba haragán! No se desperdicia la luz del sol así- le chille al oído para que me escuche.

-Déjame dormir en paz, Alice – me respondió Edward medio dormido y me arrojó con una almohada en la cara.

-Edward, como que no te despiertes me estaré obligada a hacer algo que no odiaras y no me importará lo que digas -le dije, amenazándolo.

-…-y seguía sin responder Edward.

-OK, tú lo pediste -me agaché para buscar el balde de agua y se lo arrojé encima, dejándolo completamente empapado sobre su cama ahora mojada.

-¡MARY ALICE CULLEN! -bramó Edward despertándose y lanzándome una mirada asesina.

-jajajajaja, si vieras tu cara hermanito -le dije mientras me revolcaba de la risa en el suelo por su cara.

-Ya me vengaré duende -me dijo Edward amenazadoramente, y refunfuñando se fue al baño a cambiar su ropa ahora mojada.

-Te espero abajo para desayunar, y te apresuras, o conseguiré aún mas baldes -le amenacé desde la puerta del baño y baje a la cocina dando saltitos, feliz por el éxito de mi plan malévolo, luego fui derecho a la cocina y me preparé unos huevos y un jugo de manzana exprimido, y para Edward, unos huevos fritos y tocino formando una carita feliz para picarlo un poco más.

Luego de 15 minutos, estaba preparada para buscar mas baldes y ponérselos encima de su puerta, pero escucho unas pisadas en la escalera y supuse que era Edward, así que cedí de mi primera opción y seguí engullendo mi desayuno, estaba muy rico.

Cuando Edward se acerca, me sacude la cabeza con su mano despeinándome toda, lo peor que puedes hacer es meterte con mi cabello Anthony, me dije ami misma refunfuñando interiormente.

Aunque, cuando Edward se sentó en su silla y vio su desayuno… su cara no tenía precio alguno.

-Jajaja, muy graciosa Alice –me dijo Edward, riéndose amargamente por mi broma.

-Igual que ti hermanito –y le dediqué una sonrisa desganada, aunque riéndome.

Contenta por mi segunda broma mañanera, sonreí durante todo el desayuno, y entonces decidí comentarle que saldría conmigo, Jasper y su mejor amiga a pasear al Central Park, aunque no se como se lo tomará y si accederá o no después de las bromas que le hice, hubiera sido mejor convencerlo de venir y luego torturarlo, me dije a mi misma.

- Edward, esta tarde saldré con un muchacho a dar un paseo –le avisé como si fuera de lo mas normal.

-¿Con quién? -me pregunto, ahora interesado.

-Se llama Jasper Hale, es muy agradable y súper lindo, asíque saldré con él al Central Park y quería que vinieras, el irá con su mejor amiga -le avise- además así te presento a alguien para que socialices, tu casi ni sales Edward, tu rutina diaria es de lo mas aburrida que hay -y era muy cierto lo que digo, el era demasiado aburrido.

-Quizá tengas razón, enana -me admitió y yo sonreí-, bueno, iré para acompañarte -me dijo.

-¡GRACIAS EDWARD! -le dije pasando por encima de todo para abrazarlo- eres el mejor hermano de todos los hermanos del mundo -le dije y me fui saltando.

-Si soy el mejor hermano del mundo, ¿Por qué me torturas tanto? –Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Porque es mi deber de hermana molestarte y hacerte enfadar –le dije- como es tu deber aguantar mis bromas pesadas con una sonrisa –le dije mientras me reí entrecerró los ojos y luego sonrió, aunque con odio en los ojos.

-¿Ves? Exactamente así –le dije- ¡así se hace hermano, esa es la actitud! –y le aplaudí para molestarlo, luego el bufó y yo me volví a reír.

-Bueno hermana, iré al trabajo que sino se me hace tarde y no quiero eso, haber si luego me echan -me dijo riéndose- adiós, cuídate -y depositó un beso sobre mi cabeza.

-¡apúrate que a las 5:00 tenemos que ir al parque a encontrarnos con Jasper y su mejor amiga! –le volví a recordar porque con las cosas que tiene en la cabeza seguro se le olvida.

Luego de eso, caminó hacia la puerta y se fue rumbo a su trabajo, dejándome sola en la casa, y en eso, mí teléfono suena. OH, ¡es el tono de Jasper!, salí corriendo a buscar el móvil a la cocina, me tranquilicé y contesté:

-¿Hola? –Pregunté haciendo como que desconocía quien era, sabiendo que era Jasper.

-Hola Alice -me dijo Jasper con su hermosa voz- llamaba para averiguar si iba tu hermano con nosotros al parque esta tarde -me pregunto.

-Si, lo convencí e irá con nosotros hoy -le dije, recordando las bromas que le jugué hace pocos minutos a mi hermanito.

-Bueno Alice, tengo que seguir trabajando, luego hablamos, cuídate mucho, te quiero -y colgó.

Cuando colgó, estuve en silencio un momento y luego empecé a gritar, ¡Ay dios!, me dijo ''te quiero''ahora me doy cuenta de todo, me gusta Jasper, y mucho, no espero a que sea hoy a la tarde, seguro estará genial paseando y hablando, y que venga la mejor amiga de Jasper para hablar con Edward, ese chico es muy solitario y necesita hablar con alguien, con urgencia.

Aunque no sè que ponerme, tengo que ir bien vestida, hoy es algo especial ya que voy a salir con Jasper, pero antes dormiré otro rato más, así evito dormirme en plena cita y arruinarla. Luego de lavar los platos y dejar todo ordenado, fui saltando hacia mi cuarto a seguir durmiendo un rato más antes de la tan esperada salida con Jazz.

* * *

**o: genteeeeee!, que mala que es Alice, se la agarra con el pobre Eddie u,u**

**Auunqe igual Alice loo super qiere a su hermaniito (: . xd aunque lo castigue ._.'**

**jajajaajaj :ñ**

**seguirè editando cap's lectoras, cuidensen y si son tan buenas dejen reviews :D**

**SophieCarlieCullenSwan**


	3. La mujer mas hermosa de mi mundo

**MI DIOS!, perdones, mil perdones a todas :( No sé como ese capítulo paró donde devería estar el capítulo 3, sinceramente & lo digo enserio ,no entiendo como ha ocurrido. Capáz puede haber sido un error de un click mío y ha parado justo ahí el acapi, la verdad no lo sé :/. Ahora volveré a hacer el capítulo número 3, ya que por que tenía demasiadas cosas en la computadora, borré todos los capítulos ( a excepción del 13, 14 y 15 ) para liberar espacio. Espero que logren entenderme un poquito, al menos ,como para dejarmela pasar. un HORROR tener qe pasar por esto, pero bueno u.u' Volveré a hacerlo y allá vamos :D **

**POSDATA: El capítulo es casi lo mismo que relata Bella en el capítulo 4, solo que desde la perspectiva de Edward, y dos o tres cosas adicionales que le ocurrieron en el transcurso del día, ya sea sobre Alice, etc.**

**Esto únicamente lo pongo para que se hagan una idea y puedan seguir leyendo mientras yo escribo el capítulo 3 de nuevo.**

** Muchas gracias.**

** Lola Sartana Pattinson.**


	4. El caballero de ojos esmeralda

**Capitulo 4: El caballero de ojos esmeralda.**

**Bella's POV**

Cuando llegué del trabajo, Jasper me dijo que en media hora nos esperaban en el Central Park, así que me duché, me vestí como todos los días y salimos en su moto a toda velocidad.

Luego de que el estacionó, una muchacha saludó hacia nuestra dirección y Jasper le sonrió y la saludó con su mano, y además había un hombre más alto al lado de ella.

La mujer tenia de pelo negro y estaba dando saltitos y enseguida la reconocí como a Alice, por como me la describió Jasper.

Alice medirá 1,50, es de pelo negro, ojos verdes, piel de porcelana y pelo picudo hacia abajo, y según lo que veo, le gusta la moda, parecía una muñeca Barbie versión morocha.

Y el chico, era hermoso, pelo cobrizo desordenado, alto, con unos ojos verdes esmeralda y una sonrisa perfecta. Basta Bella, nunca te comportaste así con nadie, lo cual me resultó extrañamente raro.

Cuando bajamos, Alice saludó a Jasper y el me presento como Isabella **(¬¬)** luego le pegué un codazo en las costillas y el gimoteó un ''ay'' de dolor y además lo tuve que corregir y decirles que solo me digan Bella.

-Hola Bella –Me saludó Alice, y en vez de darme la mano, me abrazó, y yo quedé quieta porque no me imaginaba que me abrazaría, pero luego le devolví el abrazo feliz de que al parecer le di buena impresión.

-Hola Alice, me alegro de conocerte. Jasper me ha hablado muchísimo de ti –Le dije y ella sonrió.

-¿Ah, si? –Luego Alice se voltea y lo mira a Jasper y le sonríe- espero que sean cosas buenas –y luego Jasper se carcajeó levemente.

-Dalo por hecho –masculló por lo bajo Jasper, y al parecer solo yo pude escucharlo.

Luego, escucho otra voz masculina.

-Hola Bella -es la voz de ese misterioso muchacho- me llamo Edward, mucho gusto -bonito nombre para un hombre bonito. ¡Basta Bella!, ¿que te pasa? ¿Desde cuando dices esas cosas?, me regañé por mi actitud rara. Nunca me había interesado un chico de esa forma, jamás.

Hoo-laa -le respondí tartamudeando a lo cual me sonrió. ¡Mierda!, seguro ahora debo estar colorada como un tomate por la vergüenza, siempre me pasa, me sonrojo todo el maldito tiempo y desearía no hacerlo.

Luego de las presentaciones Alice y Jasper fueron adelante y nos dejaron ami y a Edward solos atrás charlando.

-Y Bella, -Me preguntó Edward y me di vuelta hacia él, porque estaba distraída mirando los sauces donde se posaban los pájaros en sus nidos- ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

-Isabella Marie Swan –le respondí- pero todos me dicen Bella, nadie me dice Marie y detesto que me digan Isabella. –le dije mientras me recogía el pelo en una coleta hacia el costado- ¿Y el tuyo?

-Edward Anthony Cullen, pero la verdad prefiero Edward, porque mi nombre parece sacado del siglo diecinueve y solo tengo 22 años –me respondió y me carcajeé y se unió a mis risas, luego mascullé la palabra ''anciano''.

-¿Qué dijiste Bella? –Me preguntó Edward mientras alzaba una ceja. ¡Mierda! Me había escuchado.

-Nada, nada –Le respondí haciéndome la tonta.

-¿Y que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? –Le pregunté.

-Me gusta escuchar música, de preferencia Debussy, o sino de estos tiempos, Muse, Paramore, Oasis y demás –me dijo y se me entreabrió un poco la boca del asombro, al parecer tenemos los mismos gustos por la música, ante eso sonreí- también me gusta leer libros y poesías, me considero muy chiflado con lo romántico, ah y también se tocar el piano y me encanta componer canciones y, depende de mi estado de animo varia el tipo de música que compongo –y me sonrió de nuevo.

-Con lo de la música concuerdo contigo –Le respondí y me sonrió- también me apasiona leer y la poesía es genial –y me volvió a sonreír mas anchamente- con los instrumentos, la verdad soy muy mala, de suerte se tocar el triángulo –y ni bien terminé de pronunciar ''triángulo'' trató de contener la risa pero no lo logró- ¡Hey! No te rías de mí, no todos nacemos con talento de músicos –Lo empujé levemente y le hice puchero.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia Cullen? –Le pregunté porque la verdad pensé que me había perdido de un chiste muy bueno, ya que se reía tan fuerte y no paraba de hacerlo.

-Que cuando hiciste pucherito se me vino a la mente Alice –y ahí lo miré confusa. ¿Qué tenia que ver Alice?- es que ella siempre lo hace para obligarme a hacer lo que ella quiere, llevarme de compras, ir a cenar cuando no quiero y etcétera. –y ahí yo tampoco me contuve y me reí.

-¿Ella te controla con solo hacer eso? –Le pregunte y entrecerré los ojos apenas- guao, si que es manipuladora, bueno, digamos que es persuasiva cuando quiere algo, ¿No? –y le guiñé un ojo.

-Muy graciosa, Swan –me respondió y me sonrió.

Luego de eso, nos seguimos conociendo y para mí, era como hablar conmigo misma. Somos prácticamente iguales, excepto por la comida, a él le va todo lo sano y ami también pero prefiero todo lo que es chatarra, en especial las papas fritas.

-Algún día de estos, tendríamos que salir a cenar juntos, digo para conocernos más y hacerte comer algo, estás muy flaco Edward –Le dije simulando espanto.

-Tú que digamos no estás muy rellenita –me dijo Edward y me recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada y yo me encogí de hombros.

Cuando quise responderle el me tapó la voz hablando.

-Claro, cuando quieras –me dijo y en vez de regañarlo por no dejarme hablar, sentí como las comisuras de mi boca se extendían hacia arriba, dando origen a una gigantesca sonrisa.

-Y algún día también te podría tocar una canción en mi piano, ¿Quieres? –Me preguntó y lo noté nervioso ¡Como si yo no lo estuviera! En ese momento no sabia que responderle, había quedado en blanco porque su pregunta me agarrò con la guardia baja.

-Claro, digo si no es mucha molestia pero me gustaría escuchar como tocas, seguro que eres bueno –y me volví a sonrojar mientras él me sonrió extrañamente, seguro preguntándose porque tanto sonrojo de mi parte.

-No sería molestia nunca tocar para ti, me has caído bien Bella –me dijo y me sentí feliz.

-A mi también Edward –le respondí avergonzada- seria lindo volver a pasear juntos sin Jasper ni Alice espiándonos.

-Si es cierto –le dije y justo Alice y Jazz se voltearon para mirarnos y como se dieron cuenta que los habíamos descubierto, se dieron vuelta rápidamente y empezaban a señalar los árboles y los patos a su alrededor haciéndose los tontos.

-Alice y Jasper –mascullamos Edward y yo al unísono y nos reímos tan fuerte que compañía -Alice y Jasper- nos escucharon desde allá adelante.

Es muy amable y tenemos muchas cosas en común, nunca conocí a alguien así en mi vida, es atento, gentil, amable, gracioso, divertido, en fin todo un caballero.

El me contaba de su trabajo atendiendo niños en el Hospital New Hampshire y yo de mi trabajo en cirugías, es mi pasión y lo que me encanta y además resulta que trabajamos en el mismo hospital, solo que él trabaja en la planta baja y yo en la alta, donde se realizan todas las cirugías, ante esa coincidencia los dos sonreímos.

Luego de un rato, empezó a oscurecer así que buscamos a Alice y a Jasper para marcharnos a nuestras casas.

-Adiós Bella, fue un gusto hablar contigo -y sonrió- espero que se repita.

-Yo también Edward -y no sé porque, le di un beso en la mejilla, fue como un acto reflejo- adiós, ¡cuídate! – y salí disparada hacia la moto de Jasper sin mirar hacia atrás.

No sé porque lo hice, ¿que diablos te pasa Bella?, nunca hiciste esto con ningún hombre, pero el es diferente a cualquiera que halla conocido, es gentil, caballero, y se parece en mucho a mi.

Y la verdad, fue lindo besarlo en la mejilla, sentir su rico perfume… mierda me pasa de nuevo, deja de hacerlo Bella. De repente, Jasper, sacándome de mis profundos pensamientos, me comenzó a hablar.

-¿Como la pasaste Bella? -me preguntó Jasper dándose vuelta para mirarme fijamente.

-la verdad Jazz, muy bien, Edward y Alice son geniales, le doy mi aprobación a Alice -le dije, recordando mi broma de aprobar a Alice o no y el se rió- aunque no te miento, no se de lo que será de nosotros cuando se entere tu querida gemela, no se si saldremos con vida de nuestra casa -le dije con falso horror.

Jasper me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y su cara pasó de la felicidad al terror puro, no me respondió durante unos 10 segundos, luego pensé que íbamos a terminar atropellados ya que el conductor quedó shockeado.

-Es cierto -lo admitió Jasper recobrándose mientras esquivó a un Toyota, porque casi nos estrellamos contra él- pero seria mejor contárselo que ocultárselo, sino se enojaría aún mas –me respondió y luego se estremeció imaginando lo espeluznante que seria conocer a Rosalie Hale enojada, no debe ser una escena muy agradable de seguro.

-Si, seria lo mejor, además, será mañana porque hoy Rose tiene turno hasta tarde –le recordé.

Luego de llegar a casa, cenamos espaguetti's con salsa y fuimos camino a nuestras alcobas.

-Descansa Jasper, mañana tenemos un largo día -le recordé algo fastidiada.

-Ni me lo digas -dijo, mientras rodaba sus ojos celestes como el mismo cielo.

Casi no dormí pensando en Edward, el dueño de los preciosos ojos esmeralda, el chico que ahora me quita el aliento, creo que me esta gustando, y demasiado, es que es tan…él, no se, es raro decirlo pero es único. Siempre me costó hablar con la gente pero con el era algo tan natural, tan fácil como respirar.

Seguí pensando en èl hasta que caí rendida a mis sueños.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

A la mañana, me levanté y aun seguía pensando en mi Bella, aguarda, ¿dije mi Bella?, será que ya la considero mía, no se me esta gustando a un ritmo imposiblemente rápido, y ahora siento que me falta algo, pero cuando estoy con ella, me siento feliz y siento que lo tengo todo. Como que esa parte vacía en mí tan inmensa que nunca percaté que estaba tenia grabado el nombre ''Bella''.

Luego me levanté, me vestí y, cuando voy a la cocina para desayunar, hay una nota con una letra muy desprolija, dios, la enana y sus garabatos imposibles de traducir, me dije y luego me carcajeé a causa de eso.

_Edward: he desayunado temprano y salí de compras por la oferta y me dio pena despertarte porque seguro no dormiste pensando en Bella, y también me dio pena tirarte otro balde de agua así que te dejé dormir tranquilo **(¬¬)**, tienes el desayuno en el microondas._

_Te quiero._

_Ali._

¡Que! ¿Como sabia Alice que yo estuve pensando en Bella? Si yo no le conté que me gusta Bella, misterios de la enana… me dije rodando los ojos, cuando vuelva de vaciar el Shopping le preguntaré.

Mientras desayunaba escuché mi teléfono sonar y cuando lo fui a buscar me marcaba:

Nùmero desconocido, era un mensaje, y cuando veo de quien era, no evité sonreír, y decía: …

* * *

**Alfiin se conociieroon :D**

**Aunqe la verdad, me causo gracia Alice y lo de los garabatos imposibles de traducir xd. Espero que no escriba tan mal en la vida real._.'' jajaja.**

**Dejen reviews, Os quierooo !.**

**SophieCarlieCullenSwan**


	5. Te la dedica mi alma y mi corazòn

**Capitulo 5: Te la dedica mi alma y mi corazòn.**

**Edward's POV**

_Mientras desayunaba escuché mi teléfono sonar y cuando lo fui a buscar al living me marcaba: número desconocido, era un mensaje, y cuando me fijo de quien era, no evité sonreír, y decía: …_

_¡Hola Edward!, soy Bella, Alice me dio tu número por si quería arreglar otra salida y se me ocurrió invitarlos a venir a cenar a ti y a Alice a casa esta noche, me encantaría que vinieran a visitarnos. Besos, Bella._

¡Que genial!, me encanta la idea y ella también, todo en ella me gusta, y ahora me invitó a cenar a su casa, si mi Bella quiere que valla, con gusto iré, así nos podemos conocer más y poder pasar todo el tiempo con ella, así que mejor le escribiré un mensaje avisando que iré feliz a su casa esta noche con mi hermana, sabiendo que ella se muere por ir con Jasper.

Aguarda, ¿Cómo Bella consiguió mi número de teléfono? Le di vueltas al tema un largo rato y de repente se me vino a la mente la causante de todo esto.

-Alice… -mascullé a regañadientes, es obvio que fue ella, no me molesta que se lo halla dado a Bella, pero ¡ella seria capaz de dárselo hasta a un secuestrador!, bueno tal vez exageré algo con mi respuesta, pero no se sabe hasta donde es capaz de llegar Mary Alice Cullen.

Luego del indagatorio mental mío, decidí calmarme y responderle el mensaje de texto a Bella, no tenìa por què ignorarla debido a cierta enana.

_Bella, claro que iremos, cuando llegue Alice de sus compras le diré para que hable con Jasper._

_Cuídate._

_Edward._

Mientras Alice estaba ocupada recorriendo todas las tiendas de Nueva York, lo único que podría hacer hasta su regreso es pensar en Bella todo el tiempo, hasta que el foco en mi cabeza se encendió brillantemente como si fuera mi propio sol.

No es lo único que puedo hacer.

Ni bien termine de pensar, sonreí y me fui corriendo escaleras arriba hacia mí cuarto, caminé hacia mi piano y agarrè una hoja en blanco y, sentado en el borde de mi cama, empecé a escribir una canción dedicada a mi Bella, mil partituras y notas diferentes volaban por mi cabeza, libres y sin destino alguno y todas sobre el mismo tema: expresando todos mis sentimientos por Bella y las ganas que tengo de compartir mi vida con ella a mi lado en este corto tiempo en que la conocí.

Como comenzamos  
Yo no lo se,  
la historia que no tiene fin  
y como llegaste a ser la mujer  
que toda la vida pedí?  
contigo hace falta pasión  
y un toque de poesía  
y sabiduría pues yo  
trabajo con fantasías  
recuerdas el día que te cante  
fue un súbito escalofrío  
por si no lo sabes te lo diré  
yo nunca deduje de sentirlo  
contigo hace falta pasión  
no debe faltar jamás  
también maestría pues yo  
trabajo con el corazón  
cantar al amor ya no bastara  
es poco para mi  
si quiero decirte que nunca habrá  
cosa mas bella que tu  
cosa mas linda que tu  
única como eres  
inmensa cuando quieres  
gracias por existir!  
Como comenzamos yo no lo se  
la historia que toca su fin  
que ese misterio que nunca se fue  
lo llevo aquí dentro de mi  
serán los recuerdos que no  
no dejan pasar la edad  
serán las palabras pues yo  
sabrás mi trabajo es la voz

Contra con amor ya no bastara es poco para mi  
si quiero decirte q nunca habrá  
cosa mas bella que tu  
cosa mas linda que tu única como eres  
inmensa cuando quieres  
gracias por existir! **[N/A]**

…

Mientras las ideas afloraban mi mente, me imaginaba a mí, en un traje bien vestido, y Bella con su hermosura natural a mi lado mientras le tocaba mis canciones dedicadas a ella escritas de lo profundo de mi corazón, inspiradas en ella y únicamente en ella. La verdad, podía presentir que Bella y yo tenemos un futuro por delante, y no necesariamente como amigos.

Luego me acosté en mi cama y con los ojos cerrados, seguí tarareando mi canción una y otra vez sin parar, conservando mi ancha sonrisa sobre mi rostro.

Y perdido en mi canción, sentí que alguien aclaraba su garganta, y cuando me levanté de mi cama para ver quien era y abrí los ojos de golpe, no podía creer que esa persona estuviera parada aquí, frente a mis ojos.

* * *

**[N/A= Es la cancion es de Eros Ramazzotti, gracias por existir n_n, va como anillo al dedo esta cancion inspirada en Bella jajaja :) ]**

**Quien sera el/la que interrumpiò a Edward ?o_o'**

**A ps, si quiereen saberlo averiguenlo en el otro capitulo jaja $:**

**El nombre serà : Sentimientos, escondidas y ¡sorpresa!**

**SophieCarlieCullenSwan :P**

**PD: Dejeen reviews :$$**


	6. sentimientos, escondidas y ¡sorpresa!

**Capitulo 6: Sentimientos, escondidas y ¡sorpresa!**

**Bella's POV**

Estaba en mi casa lavando los platos y aun seguía pensando en Edward, y de la nada misma se me ocurrió una idea, así que dejé los platos en el fregadero con el grifo encendido para que se limpien y fui hacia mi alcoba, cogì mí móvil y empecé a escribirle un mensaje de texto.

_¡Hola Edward!, soy Bella, Alice me dio tu número por si quería arreglar otra salida y se me ocurrió invitarlos a venir a cenar a vos y a Alice a casa, me encantaría que vinieran. Besos, Bella._

A los 5 minutos, sonó mi teléfono con el tono de Wonderwall de Oasis así que supuse que era Edward respondiéndome el mensaje, ¿le habrá molestado que Alice me de su número en secreto? luego le preguntaré. El mensaje decía:

_Bella, claro que iremos, cuando llegue Alice de sus compras le diré para que hable con Jasper._

_Cuídate._

_Edward._

¡Dios que emoción! Me siento feliz de que Edward venga a cenar con Alice a casa hoy, la verdad es que me está gustando más por cada minuto que paso o que pienso en él, lo raro es que siempre fui tímida para hablar con nadie y me sonrojo con facilidad, aunque con Edward me sonrojo como nunca, pero a su lado me siento segura, como si no me fuera a pasar nada, de repente, suena el timbre voy hacia la puerta a abrir.

-¡Hola Bella! -Me dijo Alice abrazándome ni bien abrí la puerta- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Alice, pasa toma asiento -le dije haciéndola entrar a casa para ir al living- ¿a que se debe tu visita? porqué creo que no es algo casual venir en plena mañana a saludar -le dije, aún confusa.

-Tienes razón -me dijo- venía de mis compras mañaneras quise pasar por aquí. Es que quería pedirte un consejo, y como me caíste bien te lo quería pedir -me dijo- me enamoré de Jasper, Bella, y no se como decírselo -me dijo, ahora con tristeza en su voz- ¿Qué puedo hacer? -me pregunto.

-Alice, tienes que decirle que lo amas -le dije, mirándola a los ojos- es lo único que puedes hacer -le dije.

-Es cierto Bella -me dijo Alice, ahora con algo de optimismo en su voz aguda- cuando lo vea le diré.

De repente, se escucha que están girando una llave por el cerrojo de la puerta… ¡ERA JASPER!

-¡Alice, sube rápido a mi cuarto, búscalo y quédate ahí hasta que valla yo, que es Jasper! -le dije, susurrando pero con pánico en la voz.

Alice en una disparada se fue corriendo hacia mi cuarto sin que se le quebraran sus tacones de aguja, justo antes de que Jasper abriera la puerta y la viera, que milagro, me dije.

-Hola Bella -me saludo Jasper y me abrazo depositando un beso en mi mejilla- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, emmm, Jazz, necesito preguntarte algo -le dije ahora seria- ¿Tu quieres a Alice? -le pregunte.

-Si, Bella -me dijo suspirando- la quiero con todo mi corazón, pero no se como decirle -me confeso y se le quebró la voz al final.

La verdad me alegró que ambos se quieran tanto, pero están sufriendo mucho por no podérselos contar el uno al otro, y me preocupa que Jasper y Alice sigan sufriendo de esa manera si pueden estar juntos tranquilamente. Solo necesitan un empujoncito.

-Esta noche Edward nos invitó a cenar, es tu oportunidad de decirle cuanto la amas -le dije, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Bueno Bella, esta noche le confesaré a Alice lo que siento por ella -me dijo sonriendo optimista- ahora tengo que ir a hacer las compras -me avisó, yendo hacia la puerta- adiós -y se fue.

Yo suspiré, después de tanta locura, tan solo en la mañana.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

¡Mierda! Jasper está ahí abajo y yo escondida en la habitación de Bella, como me gustaría ir, pero tengo que esperar…

-Alice, ya puedes bajar -me dijo Bella entrando a la habitación- Jasper se fue a hacer las compras.

-¿Jasper te dijo algo Bella? -le pregunté.

-No, no me dijo nada Alice -me respondió con un tono raro, como nerviosa, aunque no le di importancia. Le creía.

-Bueno Bella, me tengo que ir -le respondí levantándome del piso- y gracias por todo, seguro seremos grandes amigas -le dije y le dedique una enorme sonrisa.

-Claro Alice, siempre puedes contar conmigo -y la abrasé- Alice, me asfixias -dijo Bella entrecortadamente.

-Ops, perdón -dije yo echándome hacia atrás mientras torcía la boca- Bueno, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos esta noche -dijo Bella, ante eso, reaccioné.

-¿Esta noche? -le pregunte mientras me di vuelta para mirarla de frente- ¿Qué pasará esta noche? -le volví a preguntar ahora muy confundida.

-Edward nos invitó ami y a Jasper a ir a tu casa a cenar esta noche, ¿No te dijo? –me avisó, torciendo la cabeza hacia un costado.

-No, no me dijo -dije yo, Edward Anthony Cullen, lo que te espera en casa…- Aunque será un gusto que vengas tú y Jazzy, Bella -le dije- Adiós.

Y así, fui rumbo a mi casa refunfuñando a asesinar a mi hermano por no avisarme.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_Y perdido en mi canción, sentí que alguien aclaraba su garganta, y cuando me levanté de mi cama para ver quien era y abrí los ojos de golpe, no podía creer que esa persona estuviera parada aquí, frente a mis ojos._

-¿Emmett? -dije yo, escondiendo mi canción dentro de mi camiseta- ¿Qué haces aquí? -le pregunte cambiando de tema rápidamente.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a los invitados, Eddie -me dijo mi primo oso- ¿Cómo estas, hombre?

-Bien Oso, y no me digas Eddie, odio que me digan así -le dije rodando los ojos algo fastidiado porque me digan así.

-¿Para quién era la canción que estabas cantando? -me pregunto Emmett mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonría maliciosamente, me cruzó un escalofrío.

-¿De que canción hablas Emmett? -le dije haciéndome el tonto para que no me siga preguntando y no tenga la necesidad de explicarle.

-La que tienes detrás en tu espalda dentro de tu camiseta -me dijo riéndose- enserio, cuéntame.

-Bueno Emmett, pero siéntate, esto es para largo –le dije, rindiéndome.

La verdad, sabiendo que Emmett no torcería el brazo ante el tema, con lo insoportable que es con los chismes, es mejor contarle porque tarde o temprano lo va a saber.

-Veras, hace unos días…

* * *

**Diooos, Bella y Alice parecian niñas, Alice escondida en la alcoba de Bella y Bella averiguando de Jasper.**

**Aunque Bella le mintiò a Alice sobre si Jasper le dijo algo, que tramara Bellita ? :$**

**Pobre de Edward cuando lo agarre Alice ._.''**

**y al fin aparecio Emmett! jajajaja ya le tocaba la hora al Oso n_n**

**seguirè escribiendo, dejen reviews. !**

**SophieCarlieCullenSwan**


	7. Reencuentro de los primos Cullen

**Capìtulo 7: Reencuentro de los primos Cullen.**

**Emmett's POV**

_-Bueno Emmett, pero siéntate, esto es para largo._

Sonreí victorioso ahora que Eddie me contaría que pasó y quien es la dueña de esas canciones tan hermosas.

_-Veras, hace unos días…_

-Tu prima Ali, conoció a un chico llamado Jasper- fruncí el seño, no me agrado la idea ni pizca, mi prima no puede conocer a chicos sin mi permiso, porque nunca se lo di ni se lo daré- y ayer Alice me dijo que se iban a encontrar en el Central Park y que él iría con su mejor amiga, así que Alice me invitó ami. Cuando llegamos, veo a Jasper, por como me lo describió y…

-¿Como es él? -le interrumpí a Edward mientras fruncía el seño, curioso de cómo seria este chico.

-Rubio, un poco más alto que Alice, ojos celestes como el mismo cielo, muy callado y la verdad muy educado y buena gente -me dijo.

Tenia que creerle, Eddie nunca supo mentir en toda su vida, por eso cuando nos metíamos en problemas con Alice de pequeños y le echábamos la culpa a Edward, mis papás y sus papás siempre le creían a San Edward.

-Ok, sigue -le dije ahora intrigado de saber como era ella, y si tenía alguna amiga que pudiera presentarme.

-Bueno, y también vi a su mejor amiga -y ahí dio un largo suspiro- es la chica mas hermosa que vi en mi vida, piel de porcelana, su cabello color marrón hasta la cintura, y sus ojos color chocolate…-suspiro otra vez Edward, aún mas largamente- y a medida que la fui conociendo, me caía mejor, lo torpe que es al caminar, cuando la hago sonrojar, y su sonrisa…- ¡y suspiro otra vez!- creo que me gusta primo, en serio, nunca quise tanto a una chica.

-Y díselo -lo alenté, en serio, se veía fatal, se nota que sufría por no decirle- si la amas ve y díselo no se que haces acá -le dije rodando los ojos y el se río.

-Hoy nos invitó a cenar, y ahí le confesare que la quiero y la invitaré a salir-me dijo Edward, decidido- y tú, ¿vendrás con nosotros? -me pregunto Edward.

-No lo sè, mi agenda esta muy ajustada -le dije, haciéndome el ocupado, ante eso, el me empujó- claro que iré, no me perdería por nada del mundo cuando le confieses que la quieres, pero si me invitan le avisan a… ¿Cómo se llama la chica? -le pregunte.

-Isabella Swan -me respondió Edward mientras sonreía- aguarda, no, ni que se te ocurra llamarla así, odia que le digan eso, solo llámala Bella –me dijo alterado, no me imagino que me hará la muchacha si la llamo Isabella, mejor no lo averiguo, no debe ser una escena muy alegre.

-Bueno, y otra cosa Eddie -ni bien dije eso, Edward masculló la palabra Eddie, muy fastidiado, yo, sonreí malévolamente- ni se te ocurra decirle a Alice, que sino se volverá loca, ¿entendido? -le dije, y en un segundo, el asintió varias veces, seguro por miedo a lo que le haría la loca de su hermana, osea, la loca de mi prima.

-¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!- bramó Alice buscando a Edward para matarlo, ¿ahora que hizo este otro?

-Y hablando de Roma…- dije yo rodando los ojos.

-…La loca se asoma –y Edward concluyó mi frase y al instante nos empezamos a reír fuertemente.

-Escóndete, así le daremos una sorpresa -y me empujó hacia su armario.

Aunque ni bien entré, me sentí incomodo, porque con tantos músculos quedé todo apretado dentro de su armario.

-¡Edward, como les dijiste que si a Jazzy y a Bella sobre ir a comer a su casa! ¡Ni siquiera me avisaste! -le reclamo Alice a Eddie, yo estaba riéndome pero me fastidiè cuando Alice le dijo Jazzy a Jasper, ya le tenía apodos cariñosos y todo.

-Es que, te lo iba a comunicar cuando llegaras de tus compras -dijo Edward, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, esta bien -dijo- ¡entonces ve a bañarte!, que no faltará mucho para que sea la hora de irnos, y no quiero que parezcas un vagabundo, tengo una imagen que cuidar –luego el bufó y ella lo empujó hacia el baño, aunque mejor dicho lo arrastró al pobre de mi primo.

Antes de ser metido al baño por Alice, Edward la detuvo y Alice lo miró confusa y con impaciencia por que se valla a bañar de una maldita vez.

-Antes Alice, ¿Por qué escribiste en la carta que dice que no dormí pensando en Bella? -le preguntó Eddie a Ali.

-Luego de que te bañes te lo diré -le respondió Alice, y Edward asintió y se metió a su baño.

Antes de que Alice salga, justo cuando estaba dada vuelta viéndose sus uñas, salí del armario y la abarre a Alice por la espalda y la levanté.

-¡PERO QUE DIABLOS PASAAAA! -Dijo Alice gritando y moviéndose tratando de escapar, y gracias a eso me pegó una buena patada en la boca del estómago.

-Soy yo enana -le dije sonriéndole mientras la bajaba, aunque dolorido por su patada en mi pobre estómago.

-¡OSOOOO! -y se me tirò encima dándome un abrazo- te extrañe muchisisimo primo -y se largó a llorar aún encima mío.

-Yo también te extrañé Alice -le dije feliz de que me halla extrañado- ¿y como es eso de que conociste a un chico? -le pregunte ahora mas serio que antes, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-¿Cómo te enteraste? -se lo pensó un segundo y masculló entre dientes- Edward...-y empezó a refunfuñar cosas raras que no entendí.

Yo la seguí mirando con impaciencia mientras palmeaba el piso con uno de mis pies, aún cruzado de brazos.

-Bueno te contaré todo -dijo Alice- es que…

* * *

**Alice's POV**

¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! Tu broma fue lejos, ¿¡decirle a Emmett! Se pasó de la raya ahora, ya cobraré venganza…

_-Bueno te contaré todo –le dije- es que…_

-Yo iba caminando de mis compras para casa, y afuera de una tintorería, salió un hombre y me lo choqué, y bueno, hablamos y me calló súper bien, no te mentiré Emmett, es el chico mas lindo que vi en mi vida –le dije a lo que Emmett hizo un pucherito- luego acordamos volver a encontrarnos en el Central Park y él me dijo que llevaría a su mejor amiga, entonces yo lo lleve conmigo a Edward, y bueno, dejamos a Edward y Isabella, digo Bella -me corregí, recordando la cara que hubiera hecho si estuviera aquí- odia que le digan Isabella, acuérdatelo -y Emmett hizo como que lo anotaba en una lista imaginaria- y Jazzy y yo hablábamos adelante, además era para dejar a Bella y a Edward solos, necesita conocer a alguien , y creo que le gusta -le dije a Emmett- y creo que Bella gusta de él -le confesé- pero no le digas. Emmett, ¿oíste bien? -y asintió- Bueno, entonces luego te los presento a los dos.

-Bueno Ali, pero nada de mimos con Jasper en mi presencia, ¿entendido? -me preguntó.

-Okay Emmett, no haré nada -le prometí, cruzando los dedos de mis pies descalzos- lo juro.

Y Emmett con su carita sonriente, se retiró, y yo, me tirè en la cama de Edward, ansiosa por las cortas horas que faltaban para estar cenando en la casa de Jasper.

* * *

**Que lindo, al fin apareciò Emmett, ya estàn todoos los primitos juntos jijijii :)**

**Bueno, seguirè haciendo capìtulos, poorfis dejen reviews! :33**

**Besoootes!, SophieCarlieCullenSwan 3'**


	8. Nuestro primer casi beso

****

Capitulo 8: Nuestro primer casi beso.

**Bella's POV**

Dentro de un rato van a venir Edward y Alice a cenar a casa, así que comencé a cocinar la comida junto con Rose, mientras la hacíamos, traté de evitar de decirle lo obvio sobre Alice y evitar los problemas, mejor que se lo diga Jasper y no yo, el sabe como calmar a la gente cuando se lo propone.

Así que mientras, Rose me ayudó a hacer los canelones de espinaca con la salsa secreta que mi abuela Swan me enseñó a preparar cuando era una niña, es riquísima.

Ni bien terminamos de cocinar, me suena mi móvil con el tono de Wonderwall de Oasis, así que ese era Edward. Luego abrí la tapa de mi móvil y empecé a leer su mensajito de texto.

_Bella, recién llego mi primo Emmett inesperadamente desde Canadá. ¿Podríamos llevarlo con nosotros?_

_Edward._

Luego se los comuniqué a Rose y a Jazz y al instante empecé a responderle su mensaje.

_Claro Edward, además me olvidé de mencionarles que Jasper tiene una gemela que vive con nosotros también, Rosalie, así que en total seremos seis para cenar jajaja._

_Los esperamos. Besos, Bella :)_

Luego de poner la mesa y arreglar todo en la casa nos fuimos a vestir, ya que a Rose le encanta jugar a ''vestir y maquillar a Bellita'', aunque yo sinceramente lo odie, es mi amiga y la dejo experimentar conmigo como si fuera su muñeco de pruebas.

-Rose, hazme lo que quieras, pero no demasiado maquillaje y nada de trampas mortales -que son los zapatos con tacón de aguja, mis trampas mortales, ya de por si que soy torpe para caminar y con los tacones no puedo caminar ni un paso sin tropezarme-¿entendido?

-Claro Bella -me dijo Rose sonriendo maliciosamente, a lo cual, yo me estremecí pensando en como iba a quedar.

Jasper iba bien vestido, unos shorts blancos con rayas beige, una camiseta color perla lisa y unos zapatos blancos y su pelo rubio bien peinado, le quedaba espectacular.

Rosalie, dios como iba vestida; tenia una falda de jean corta y un topless blanco con un corazón rojo en el medio que forma '' I love you '', unas trampas mortales negras, su pelo rubio suelto y bien planchado y no iba con mucho maquillaje, solo sombra y brillo de labios transparente, es decir, perfecta.

Yo, la verdad Rose tuvo piedad y no llevo mucho, me eligió una camiseta con tiras de color verde con un volado muy bonito al final, un short blanco que me llegaba a medio muslo, unas sandalias de estilo romano negras, el pelo lacio con una flor lila adornada en mi pelo al costado y con casi nada de maquillaje.

Cuando llegó la hora, se escucha el timbre varias veces y yo voy a atender, y, cuando abro la puerta, estaban Alice, Edward y alguien a quien no reconocí y de repente hizo algo que me pareció muy raro.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Cuando acabé de bañarme, la duende me dio mi ropa y me vestí rápidamente

Me había elegido unos pantalones caquis beiges, una camiseta azul lisa, unas zapatillas Adidas y mi cabello broncíneo desordenado como siempre, la verdad no tardo nada en peinarme.

Alice llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca de Hello Kitty, una minifalda de jean clara, unas sandalias color rojo, su pelo en puntas hacia abajo, en el tenia una bincha roja con lentejuelas que tenía un moño de lentejuelas blanco y negro, en sus pestañas tenía rimel y sombra y brillo rosa claro en los labios.

Emmett se había puesto una camiseta de futbol americano con su número favorito, el 54, unos jeans gastados y sus botas negras.

¡Emmett! me olvidé que tenia que preguntarle a Bella si Emmett podría ir con nosotros, así que le dije a Alice que me espere un segundo, luego asintió y se fue cargada en la espalda de Emmett hacia mi Volvo como una niña pequeña, ante eso me empecé a reír fuertemente.

Luego de que me compuse del ataque de risa empecé rápidamente a escribirle el mensaje.

_Bella, recién llego mi primo Emmett inesperadamente desde Canadá. ¿Podríamos llevarlo con nosotros?_

_Edward._

En menos de un minuto suena mi teléfono con el tono de American Girls de Green Day, ese es el tono de Bella, así que cogì mi móvil y proseguí a leer el mensaje.

_Claro Edward, además me olvidé de mencionarles que Jasper tiene una gemela que vive con nosotros también, Rosalie, así que en total seremos seis para cenar jajaja._

_Los esperamos. Besos, Bella :)_

Luego de leer el mensaje y, feliz por que nos puede acompañar Emmett, fui hacia mi coche y salimos todos juntos en mi Volvo hacia la casa de Bella, tengo unas ansias de verla y de contarle todo lo que siento por ella, y espero que ella también sienta lo mismo por mí.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, toqué el timbre y atendió mi ángel, me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa, y antes de decir nada, el oso la abrazó.

-Hola Bellita -Dijo Emmett estrujando a Bella- soy Emmett, el primo de Eddie un gusto - ¡mierda! Le dijo a Bella que me dice Eddie, Emmett, me las pagarás, me dije mientras me hervía la sangre.

-Ho-la Em-mett -Dijo Bella entrecortadamente, a causa de la falta de aire por el abrazo de oso de Em.

-Emmett déjala, la asfixias -le dije mientras le clavaba dagas con los ojos.

Emmett me escuchó y la bajó y cuando se fue adentro de la casa junto con Alice me quedé solo con Bella. Nos quedamos callados viéndonos unos segundos así que decidí romper el hielo.

-Hola Bella -y no se porqué, tuve la necesidad de abrazarla- ¿Mejor que el abrazo de Emmett?

-Si, la verdad mucho mejor -y ella me respondió el abrazo pegándose más ami- y gracias.

-Cuando quieras –le dije y ella se rió.

-Bella, la verdad te ves hermosa hoy –le dije y era cierto, se veía completamente gloriosa.

-Gracias Edward, tu también estas muy guapo –y se carcajeó mientras se sonrojaba, ahora sí estaba perfectamente perfecta.

Nos miramos un largo rato y nos fuimos acercando, ya sentía su respiración cerca de mi cara, pero Bella tomo conciencia de lo que iba a pasar y se echó hacia atrás rápidamente, luego se liberó de mi abrazo, me miró y se sonrojó.

-Pasa Edward -me dijo Bella haciéndome señas con las manos diciendo que ingrese a su casa.

Luego de eso, nos sentamos a cenar y empezamos a comer todos juntos.

-Rose, Bella, la verdad nunca probé nada tan rico en mi vida -les dije.

-Gracias Edward -dijo Rose- aunque yo solo la ayudé, pero te aseguro algo –me advirtió- si hubiera cocinado yo, digamos que la comida estaría bastante más negra y demasiado crujiente para ser comestible, y si se pudiera comer terminaríamos todos internados por intoxicación, soy mas de pedir la comida por el Delivery, ya sabes, cuido mi vida y la de los que viven conmigo –ni bien terminó de hablar todos los aludidos nos empezamos a reír, menos Emmett que la miraba con ojos cariñosos.

-Gracias Ed-ward -dijo mi Bella entrecortadamente y le sonreí.

Estaba tan distraído mirando a Bella que no me di cuenta que Emmett le sonreía a Rosalie a cada rato, y cuando poso la mirada sobre Rosalie ella también sonreía hacia su dirección, que extraño.

Mientras cenábamos entre risas y bromas alguien pidió la palabra y quedamos todos en silencio absoluto.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Estaba decidido, lo iba a hacer ahora frente a todos, era ahora o nunca.

-Atención, por favor -les pedí a todos, y se dieron vuelta instantáneamente.- Gracias, necesito decirles algo.

Me paré al lado de Alice y le tomé su mano, mientras ella me veía con una cara de total concusión.

-Alice, quiero que sepas que eres la mujer mas graciosa, genial, amable, gentil, y buena que conocí en mi vida -le dije y ella me sonrió- y quiero que sepas que sin ti no soy nada, tienes la locura que ami me falta y eso me encanta, desde que te vi supe que siempre ibas a ser la única mujer a la que iba a amar -le dije y ella tenia la boca abierta junto con todos, excepto Emmett que fruncía el seño y Rose igual- por eso te quería decir que te amo Mary Alice Cullen, ¿Querrías llenar mi vida siendo mi novia?

-¡Si Jazzy obvio que quiero! -me dijo mientras lloraba, luego se colgó de mí y me besó.

Todos en la mesa gritaban y aplaudían emocionados, aunque me alegraba que a los demás les agrade que seamos novios con Alice, lo mas importante para mi es que, como dije hace unos minutos, Alice ahora iba a llenar mi vida siendo parte de ella.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Que cosas tan tiernas que me dijo él en la mesa mientras me veía con sus hermosos ojos húmedos, apunto de llorar. Ami tambièn me entraron ganas de llorar, es que el es tan perfecto incluso hasta en las cosas que dice.

_-...por eso te quería decir que te amo Mary Alice Cullen, ¿Querrías llenar mi vida siendo mi novia?_

En ese momento me quedé ahí viéndolo ¡Me acabo de decir que me amaba! ¡Y me pidió ser su novia!, en ese momento estaba tan feliz que solo pude articular en pocas palabras lo que mi corazón alocado sentía.

_-¡Si Jazzy obvio que quiero!_

Ni bien pronuncié esas palabras comencé a llorar y también de los ojos de Jasper comenzaron a caer lágrimas, me abalancé hacia delante y me colgué de él, luego le estampillé la boca en un beso de lo feliz que me sentía, ahora el formaba parte de mi vida y con el a mi lado estaba segura que no me faltaba nada, que lo tenia todo. La verdad besaba muy bien, es como si nuestros labios danzaran juntos una hermosa melodía.

.Y en ese momento me invadió la felicidad, tanto que no me percaté de que alguien comenzó a sollozar fuertemente en la mesa.

_-Mejor me voy -_Dijo Rosalie y se marchò llorando.

Todos en la mesa quedaron en un absoluto silencio, luego Bella salió corriendo en su dirección, Jasper me susurró al oído ''ya regreso'' y salió disparado detrás de Bella.

Más que una cena, en ese momento todo se tornó como en un velorio, reinaba el silencio; escalofriante y aterrador.

* * *

**que nervioos! este capitulo esta lleno de emociones, Bella que tonta se corriò $: jajjajaja**

**Al parecer tambien pasa algo entre Rose y Emmett uui $:**

**y que tierno como se le declaroo Jasper a Alice!**

**en el proximo capitulo sabràn que paso con Rosalie :S**

**!Besoos!, dejen Reviews :)**

**SophieCarlieCullenSwan.**


	9. Noche de cena y videojuegos

**Capitulo 9: Noche de videojuegos.**

**Rosalie's POV**

Me sentía tan mal en esa mesa, traicionada, engañada, y lo peor de todo: excluida, ¿Cómo pudo Jasper no contarme que amaba a esa chica? ¿Qué la había conocido a costa mía? Yo que soy su gemela y lo quiero tanto, y no me quiero imaginar que Bella sabe algo y no me contó para cubrirlo…

No presté atención a la conversación, porque ya había escuchado suficiente, pero cuando imaginè lo que estaba por decir Jasper, no aguanté y me di vuelta para verlo de frente y esperar que lo dijera:

_-…, por eso te quería decir que te amo Mary Alice Cullen, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

Yo rogaba en mi mente ''por favor di que no muchacha'', ansiosa, esperando su respuesta, hasta que se largó a llorar Alice y dijo:

_-¡Si Jazzy obvio que quiero! -_le dijo mientras lloraba, luego, se colgó de su cuello y lo besó apasionadamente.

Mis plegarias fueron en vano, y, en ese momento, no pude más y me largué a llorar por la tristeza que sentía en ese momento, hubiera preferido que me claven un puñal en el corazón, hubiera sido menos doloroso para mí a que me engañe la persona más importante para mi en el vasto mundo: mi propio hermano. Así que me sequé las lágrimas un poco para verlos a la cara a todos los presentes, empujé la silla para atrás y dije:

_-Mejor me voy –_les dije, y así, me marché llorando hacia mi alcoba sin mirar atrás ignorando las pisadas que escuchaba detrás de mí, no quería ver ni oír a nadie en ese momento.

Cuando llegué, me tendí a llorar en mi cama por la desdicha y el sufrimiento que sentía, y de repente alguien abre la puerta de mi alcoba.

-¡Rose! –Dijo mi gemelo, y se puso al lado de mi cama, y me agarrò de la mano- no llores por favor, no te conté porque sabría que te pondrías mal –me dijo preocupado, y con los ojos húmedos.

-Hubiera sido mejor que me lo digas de frente y no engañarme -dije, aún llorando y liberando mí mano de la suya- ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría? ¿Qué me sentiría mejor siendo engañada? -le dije yo, mirándole a los ojos sinceramente.

Y de repente, escucho que alguien camina por el pasillo y luego, asoma la cabeza por la puerta entornada.

-¡Rose! –dijo Bella, gritando y poniéndose del otro lado de mi cama- no te pongas mal, no es tan malo como lo crees, solo es…

-¿Qué es Bella? –le dije, desafiándola a que me diga algo coherente- ya que tu… -me lo pensé dos veces y dije- espera, tú sabias algo, ¿no? –Y ella asintió- ¡mierda!, soy la única imbècil que no sabia nada de esto, se nota cuanto me quieren –les dije aún mas triste viendo que mi mejor amiga también esta en toda esta gran maraña.

-Rose, aunque Jasper ame a Alice, el siempre te va a querer con toda su alma y lo sabes de más, no tienes porque estar celosa de sus novias – ¡Stop! ¿Bella piensa eso? No tiene nada que ver con los celos, es algo mucho peor que eso…- Y si…

-Bella, yo no estoy para nada celosa de Alice –le avise a Bella- es por… otra cosa mas importante –dije yo bajando la cabeza, por el miedo de recordar mi peor temor.

-Entonces Rose, ¿Qué es lo que va mal? –me preguntó Bella, colocando su cabeza hacia un costado, confundida.

-Bueno Bella, te contaré lo que pasó –le dije, rendida a contarle- pero Bella, no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ¿lo juras? –le hice prometer.

-Por mi dedito –me dijo juguetona como una niña pequeña, y enganchamos nuestros meñiques en señal de juramento y reí levemente, aunque no me olvidaba que seguía triste y enojada con ellos así que volví a estar seria.

-Bueno –le dije, decidida a contarle mi tragedia- ahí te va…

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, estaba ansioso por ver a la futura novia de Eddie, y al futuro novio de Alice, pff, aunque si lo conociera y lo odiara, tendría que quererlo de todas formas, no, eso seria pedirme demasiado, al menos, tendría que estar cerca de él la mayoría del tiempo, porque sino la enana me crucifica vivo, y no quiero morir siento tan joven, tengo una vida por delante y chicas por conocer.

Cuando toqué la puerta, va mejor dicho, casi la tiro abajo porque me estaba impacientando porque no abrían, y en eso, una muchacha abrió la puerta, y por como me la definió Edward, era ella, Bella. Instintivamente le di uno de mis famosos y fuertes abrazos de oso.

-Hola Bellita –le dije mientras la abrazaba- soy Emmett, el primo de Eddie y Alice, un gusto conocerte muchachita –y le dediqué una ancha sonrisa, me calló súper duper, además, la sonrisa también era sabiendo que Edward estaría maldiciendo atrás mío mientras lo llamaba ''Eddie'' frente a su queridísima Bella. Como me encantaba hacerlo pasar vergüenza a mi primo…

Ho-la Em-mett -dijo Bella entrecortadamente, a causa de mi abrazo de oso.

-Emmett déjala, la asfixias –me dijo Edward clavándome una mirada asesina, seguro tenia miedo a que la machucara a su Bella.

Luego le hice caso y la bajé, seguí a la enana adentro de la casa dejando a Bella y a Ed solos para que hablen un rato.

Cuando entro a la casa, veo a un hombre rubio, y al instante supe que ese era el famoso Jasper, y parece amable. Bueno, veremos como va a seguir la cosa.

-Jazzy, él es mi primo Emmett –me presentó la enana frente a Jasper- y Emmett, él es mi amigo Jazzy –dijo Alice haciéndole ojitos a ''Jazzy'', a los cuales, el respondió con una sonrisa picarona, yo, bufé con desagrado.

-Hola, hombre –le dije mientras estrechábamos nuestras manos- un gusto.

Y a continuación, miré a Alice con una sonrisa y le di a Jasper uno de mis abrazos de oso, levantándolo en el aire mientras el se tambaleaba, tratando de zafarse de mi abrazo.

Al segundo de abrazarlo, siento que alguien me patea la pierna y caigo al piso con Jasper encima de mí.

-¡Ay!, !Demonios! –Dije yo, me habían pegado en mi único y maldito punto débil, que se encontraba detrás de la rodilla, la única que lo sabia era…- ¡MARY ALICE CULLEN! –bramé desde lo profundo de mi pecho, súper cabreado.

Alice me miraba con cara de inocencia y empezó a silbar y a mecerse adelante y atrás en sus pies, mientras Jasper se descostillaba de la risa en el piso debido a mi enojo y por Alice y su actitud de niña pequeña metida en problemas.

-Ya me la cobraré pitufa –le dije en tono de amenaza y ella me sonrió burlona.

Luego de un rato, ella se acercó ami y me dio un manotazo.

-¡Hey! –Me chilló al oído ella- ¡cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames pitufa! –bramó enfadada la enana.

-Mas o menos, todas las veces que te lo he dicho –le dije en tono de burla.

-Ya me las pagarás Osa Emma –me dijo cabreada para picarme y funcionó, odiaba que me dijeran así.

Nos miramos con cara de odio un largo rato y luego cada uno por su camino, esta batalla campal seguiría luego.

Después de ayudar a levantar a Jasper, fui caminando hacia la sala principal a jugar con él, Bella, Alice y Edward a la Nintendo Wii en su pantalla plasma.

-¡Vamos, gané otra vez! –Grito Jasper, a lo cual todos nos giramos y nos lo quedamos viendo con la cabeza inclinada hacia un costado- es qué me apasionan los juegos de guerra –confesó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, mejor juguemos a uno en el que no solo Jasper se apasione –dije yo, y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo mientras reían por imitar la expresión de Jasper.

-Genial, juguemos a uno que sea de bailar o cantar –dijo Alice dando saltos y vueltitas- será divertido –y nos sonriò a todos.

-No Alice –dijimos todos al unísono con desaprobación y luego nos vimos y nos reímos.

-Por favor –y Alice hizo lo que me temía: su carita de perrito triste y sabía lo que conseguiría con esa cara.

-Está bien, Alice –dijimos al unisono, suspirando rendidos, y Alice al lado dando brincos mientras se aplaudía victoriosa.

-¿Hay lugar para otra jugadora, chicos? –Dijo una voz femenina algo distante, aunque no identifiqué la voz, no me era familiar para nada, su tono era parecido al sonar de las campanitas junto con la delicadeza del terciopelo.

Y cuando me di vuelta para buscar a la dueña de la voz de terciopelo, mis ojos no se despegaron de esa mujer…

* * *

**Uii, se nota que es un problema grave lo de Rose :S , aunque no sabràn todavia que es jajaja $:**

**Y al parecer, Emmett no es el unico impulsivo de la familia jajajajaa.**

**Buenoo, seguirè escribiendo caps. esque ando algoo retrasada por las pruebas finales que me tiienen super looca! D: T_T, para que sepan, me vienen todas las finales JUNTAS 77'' D: para mi desgraciia u,u'' D;**

**Besoos y si les gusta mi novela dejen reviews ! (:**

**SophieCarlieCullenSwan :ñ**


	10. abriendo viejas heridas

**Capìtulo 10: abriendo viejas heridas.**

**Emmett's POV**

_-¿Hay lugar para otra jugadora, chicos? –Dijo una voz femenina algo distante, aunque no identifiqué la voz, no me era familiar para nada, su tono era parecido al sonar de las campanitas junto con la delicadeza del terciopelo._

_Y cuando me di vuelta para buscar a la dueña de la voz de terciopelo, mis ojos no se despegaron de esa mujer._

Era insoportablemente hermosa para mis ojos, era una muchacha que tenia cara de ángel con los rasgos bien definidos, rubia con el cabello ondulado que caía libre por su espalda hasta su cintura, una sonrisa brillante que me quitaba el poco aliento que tenia, sus labios rojos y carnosos hasta lo imposible, sus piernas largas y hermosas que no deberían tener medida alguna, y sus ojos…tan celestes como el mismo cielo, cubiertos por unas enmarcadas y gruesas pestañas. Nunca le había mirado los ojos a una mujer en mi vida, nunca me importó lo suficiente como para captar mi atención tanto, pero en ella era lo crucial, lo justo y lo necesario, lo que más me interesaba de toda su anatomía en general. Prácticamente perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando caí en la trampa que son sus ojos. Sentí que había encontrado una fuerza en ella que me atraía más que la mismísima gravedad.

-Claro –dije yo, y se voltio a verme y me sonrió- Hola, soy Emmett, el primo de Edward y Alice –le dije- ¿y tu eres…?.

-Rosalie, Hale –me dijo entrecortadamente mientras resonaba su risa como campanas, me estremecí- soy la gemela de Jasper –y luego de eso me mostró sus brillantes dientes en una sonrisa.

¡Mierda! sin duda es la chica más bonita que he visto en toda mi vida, que conocí jamás, encima desconozco el motivo, pero algo me parece especial en ella, tiene un brillo único que nunca noté en cualquiera de las otras chicas con las que salí, y justo lo encuentro en el lugar mas inoportuno e inimaginable para mí; sus bellos ojos celestes. Aunque a simple vista me di cuenta que no era como las otras, ni bien entró en la sala, su aura que emanaba felicidad, me hizo estremecer del placer que me agobió por su presencia.

Mientras los demás viciados (Alice, Jasper, Edward y Bella) jugaban a la Nintendo Wii, Rosalie y yo nos hicimos a un lado y comenzamos a hablar y a conocernos mejor, ya que ambos al parecer queríamos saber como era el otro, lo que nos gustaba, lo que nos disgustaba, si teníamos algún hobbie o pasatiempo favorito, o simplemente hablar sobre nosotros horas y horas sin parar ni aburrirnos, y según lo que observé es amable, gentil, cariñosa y no es hueca como la mayoría de chicas con que he salido, no le falta nada que yo requiera, es simplemente perfecta para mi.

Ella al parecer estaba tan predispuesta como yo ante la idea de conocernos mejor, pero cuando trataba de hacer contacto con ella, se safaba de mí y luego me ignoraba, aunque desconocía por completo el motivo. ¿No le habrá caído en gracia algo que he dicho? ¿La habré ofendido de alguna manera? ¿O quizás tendré mal aliento? No lo sé y la verdad que me repela como si fuera un imán opuesto a mí me hacia sentir desganado y con poco optimismo para conquistarla.

_**Unos minutos después:**_

Mi prima y Jasper se pusieron de novios y ante esto Rosalie se fue corriendo entre lágrimas a su habitación y Jasper y Bella salieron disparados tras su estela. Luego de pensármelo medio segundo, salí pitando a buscarla para hablar con ella y saber si necesitaba algo, odiaba verla mal y se veía en sus ojos, oscuros y profundos como un pozo sin fondo, que sentía una agonía impensable e incalculable. Cuando al fin encontré su habitación, los espié por el cerrojo de la puerta, sólo escuché la última parte de su relato a Jasper y Bella, porque no encontré su habitación con la suficiente rapidez, es que su casa es muy grande, creo que necesitarían su propio mapa.

-Bueno Bella, te contaré lo que ocurrió –le dijo Rosalie, rendida a contarle esa cosa que desconocía- pero Bella, no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ¿lo juras? –le hizo prometer.

-Por mi dedito –le dijo Bella, juguetona como una niña pequeña, y engancharon sus meñiques en señal de juramento, a lo cual yo me reí, pero al instante me cubrí la boca con mi mano, haber si se llegaban a dar cuenta de que los espiaba, me iban a poner de patitas a la calle, pensé.

-Bueno –le dijo Rosalie, decidida a contarle- ahí te va…

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Estaba muy, pero que muy nerviosa mientras esperaba a que Rosalie me dijera porque se sentía tan agarrotada, ya me dijo que no eran celos, pero para mí iba por la mano que tenia que ver con las novias de Jasper, si era ese el quit de la cuestión: ¿Cuál seria el motivo por el cual las detestaba? ¿Cuál seria la razón para salir llorando en un momento de suma felicidad? ¿Por qué evitaba a cualquier costa que su gemelo llegara a conocer a su media naranja?

_-Bueno –me dijo, decidida a relatarme su historia- ahí te va…_

-Bella, unos meces antes de que tù te mudaras con Jasper y conmigo, yo había tenido muchas… relaciones amorosas –me explico Rosalie pausadamente- se que pensarás que lo digo presumiendo o alardeando, pero lo cierto es que no es así. Todos se me acercaban por mi aspecto físico y solo se interesaban en ello, yo por mi parte siempre me enamoraba con rapidez y no me percataba de ello. –me dijo- Cuando pasaba un tiempo de estar juntos, se comportaban de un modo extraño, y siempre los seguía para ver que hacían –me explicó, ahora con algo de asperocidad latente en su voz- y resulto que siempre me engañaban, y cuando los descubría lo negaban hasta que mostraba mis pruebas y ellos luego de admitir que me engañaban decían que les importaba un cuerno engañarme y lastimarme, porque yo era una rubia estùpida, que solo era una ramera de muchas y que encima de todo era una completa imbecil por enamorarme de ellos.-dijo ahora llorando- He llegado al hecho de intentar suicidarme Bella –me dijo refregándose los ojos con sus manos, yo quedè helada- fue muy horrible esa época, y nunca me había sentido tan deprimida, nunca como para llegar a cortarme las venas o ahogarme.-me dijo, agachando su cabeza del horror y moviéndola hacia los costados- Lo veía como una escapatoria del dolor, ya sabes, en algún extraño, bizarro y torcido sentido era un lugar feliz, _mi_ lugar feliz –y luego se río con un humor negro y amedrentador- Hay veces que incluso de la locura que tenia me consideraba que era lo que ellos me metían en la cabeza: una idiota, una ramera, una estùpida, una basura de lo màs detestable y todas esas cosas, pero Jasper se tragó el dolor que sentía de verme así y me sacó de ese abismo, diciéndome que valía la pena vivir, y en ese instante comprendí el daño que le causaba a mi gemelo haciendo eso, ya que yo también no se que haria viviendo sin el a mi lado, –y luego acaricio la mejilla de Jasper con cariño, mientras el inclinaba su cara contra su mano- por eso ocurrió todo, por ese motivo siempre he odiado enamorarme o que me digan que soy una imbecil o que también por ser rubia soy una chica fácil que salta de cama en cama.-me dijo ahora con sinceridad- Por eso tengo miedo de que él se enamore de una mujer, siempre temo de que el haga lo mismo y llegue a matarse, y al verlo así allá abajo… sentí miedo de que si ella no lo quería, lo dejaba o lo engañaba, él tomaría el mismo camino que yo, y no quiero perderlo, me moriría de la tristeza si lo llegara a perder –me dijo mientras descendían de nuevo sus lagrimas- él es mi todo y lo mas importante que tengo –me dijo- por eso no me gusta que Jasper tenga citas o que se llegase a enamorar de alguna muchacha, Bella –me dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas- no por celos.

Yo… me quedé ahí quieta en estado de shock, no podía articular palabra alguna, había quedado completamente en blanco, no sabia lo que Rosalie había sufrido, ni en un millón de años hubiera imaginado que todo eso justo le tuvo que ocurrir a Rosalie, ya que ella siempre está feliz, optimista y es segura de si misma, pero llegar a imaginarlo era casi imposible de lo horrible que tuvo que ser para ella, y para Jasper verla así mientras no progresaba, mientras se hundía cada vez mas profundo. Mi cara se tornó blanca como el papel del espanto que me entró y lloré, mientras intentaba imaginar a Rosalie de esa manera. No llego a comprender como pude ser tan despistada, creía que era un simple caso de celos, pero son dos cosas totalmente opuestas, una peor que la otra y no se las puede comparar de ninguna manera. Fuimos unos idiotas al ocultarle todo esto a Rosalie.

Jasper y yo seguíamos en silencio, aun anonadados y completamente confundidos.

-Yoo… yo no se ni siquiera que decir. –dijo Jasper tartamudeando- ¿Sigues sufriendo por esto Rosalie?

Rosalie, sin ni siquiera mirarlo, se dedicó a solo asentirle.

-Yo pensé que habías sepultado en tu pasado todo lo que ocurrió –dijo Jasper con un tono amargo- no sabia que aún te seguía causando dolor Rose, y… y… créeme que no tuve intención alguna de hacerte sufrir, porque sabes cuanto te amo y te necesito Rosalie –le dijo y comenzó a sollozar- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste nunca? –le acusó.

-Es que yo quiero lo mejor para ti Jazz, y se que siempre has buscado al amor de tu vida, y no quería que mi dolor te causara dolor a ti, prefería sufrirlo yo antes de que las pagues tú, por eso todo este tiempo lo he ocultado, al menos frente a ti. –Dijo torciendo el gesto- Aunque si, aun seguía temiendo a que acabaras igual o peor que yo –dijo Rose con algo de agonía en sus ojos y su voz.

Todos nos quedamos escuchando el ruido del silencio, que en ese momento gobernaba la habitación.

-Pero ahora lo veo todo distinto –dijo continuando Rosalie-, veo que Alice te ama y que no es capaz de vivir sin ti en su compañía, además yo se que nunca lo harías Jasper, ese fue mi error y no tuyo y ahora me doy cuenta. –le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y el se largó a llorar- Además me ha caído súper genial –le dijo riéndose y le guiñó un ojo- solo me molestó que no me hallan contado, la próxima vez háganlo –dijo Rose mientras se cruzaba de brazos, simulando enojo.

-Es que, la verdad teníamos miedo de cómo ibas a reaccionar Rose –dijimos los dos a la vez- y con lo que ocurrió veo que fue una completa estupidez ocultártelo –dijo ahora solamente Jasper.

-No sabía que tenían miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar –nos dijo Rosalie mientras retumbaba solo su risa, Jasper y yo no entendíamos nada- no tenía ni idea de que me vieran como una bruja malvada –luego se encogió de hombros- ¿tan mala soy con el tema? –Silencio- ¡Díganme la verdad, enserio háganlo de una maldita vez! –dijo Rose mientras su cara se tornaba de un color purpúreo por el enojo.

-No es que seas exactamente mala, Rose –le respondió Jasper mientras me tapaba la boca con su mano ya que iba a hablar- es que te pasas un poco de _crazy_ y no se te puede explicar nada –dijo encogiéndose de hombros- pero tienes tus motivos, yo también seria igual de protector contigo, o peor si sintiera que también te pudiera llegar a perder, o si tuvieras novio sin mi aprobación también sería una fiera -dijo Jasper mientras se carcajeaba por lo último que dijo.

-No tenia ni la menor idea, -dijo Rose entre la confusión y la risa- prometo que a partir de ahora no me enojaré debido con quien sales Jazz. Es que yo pensaba que tú serias capaz de matarte o algo peor, pero ya veo que no –dijo mientras sonreía- eso tenia que ver conmigo. Pero la próxima vez díganme y no me lo oculten nunca más nada, porque ahí si tendré mis motivos para ser una fiera con ustedes, ¿oyeron fuerte y claro? –dijo Rose como una general.

-¡Si señora! –dijimos yo y Jasper asintiendo una y otra vez, con miedo a enfrentarnos a Rosalie ''la fiera'' Hale.

Terminado este dilema, yo sonreí satisfecha y los tres nos abrazamos fuertemente, y de la nada se abrió la puerta y alguien calló al piso provocando un retumbante y estruendoso ruido.

-¡Emmett! –dijimos yo, Jasper y Rosalie a la misma vez con asombro, aunque se oyó mas el grito de esta última.

-Hola, solo venia a ver como estabas Rose –dijo Emmett mientras se levantaba del suelo y se limpiaba las rodillas.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Emmett estuvo espiando nuestra conversación? Lo que me faltaba, ahora no sabré que decirle, espero que no halla escuchado nada, o al menos lo mas importante (que intente matarme debido al dolor que me provocaban las relaciones con los chicos), después con lo otro veré como me las apaño luego.

_-Y espero que pueda lograrlo –me dije interiormente mientras inhalaba una gran bocanada de aire._

-Bueno chicos, nosotros nos vamos de aquí, ¡cuídense! –dijo Bella mientras se levantaba de mi cama y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Luego se fueron Bella y Jasper jalado de la camiseta por ella, dejándonos a mi y a Emmett completamente solos, él, yo y las cuatro paredes lilas de mi inmensa habitación.

Terminé refunfuñando mentalmente cuando Bella y Jasper me dejaron aquí sola con Emmett, me habían arrojado a los leones mi querida mejor amiga y mi amado hermano.

_-Ya me las cobrarè -pensè enfuruñada para mis adentros, mientras tenia a Emmett a mi lado, observàndome con cautela._

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

Yo no sabía todo lo que había sufrido Rosalie, pobrecita ¿será por eso que me evitaba tanto?, la verdad no puedo quedarme con la duda así que mejor no doy vueltas y se lo pregunto de una buena vez, aunque si fuera por eso no la culparía, tiene sus motivos.

-Rose –le pregunte y ella me miró- cuando ocurrió todo ese problema en la cena y tú corriste hacia aquí llorando, yo salí volando para buscarte y ver como podía ayudarte –dije- y no evité escuchar toda tu conversación –dije enmarcando el ''toda''- ¿es por eso que tu te alejas de mi siempre? –Le pregunté mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Si Emmett –me respondió con un tono escéptico pero con mucha agonía presente- es que he sufrido demasiado todos estos años, como tu has escuchado en mi conversación, todo y únicamente por culpa de los muchachos, hasta el echo de querer quitarme la vida –me dijo algo triste por recordar- No tienes idea de lo doloroso que es pensar o que te hagan pensar que no vales nada y que nadie nunca llegaría a amarte, así que luego de intentar cortarme las venas, me di cuenta que no debía llorar por los que no lo valen y que debía seguir adelante con mi vida y avanzar, pero como dice el dicho ''donde fuego hubo, cenizas quedan'' –dijo con amargura y esceptismo mientras bufó- aunque no se aplique el mismo significado con el refrán, he intentado avanzar, pero no da resultado, siempre existe ese miedo en mi que me hace retroceder y necesitar protegerme de los demás; el miedo de que me tumben y que no tenga fuerzas para levantarme –y comenzó su llanto, doloroso hasta lo imposible-, porque no quiero caer en ese abismo de nuevo e imaginándome ami de nuevo en ese estado… es el miedo que existe en mi todos los días y todas las noches: volver a ser esa chica que se que aún sigue presente en algún lugar de mi ser, esa chica auto-destructiva que intentaba a toda costa matarse para acabar con su dolor, por eso no quiero tener romances en mi vida, juré que nunca volvería a llorar por otro hombre.

Ni bien terminó de pronunciar las últimas palabras, me abrazó mientras sus lágrimas fluían libres, sin restricción por sus ojos celestes. En ese instante hubiera dado cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz, no me importaba lo que costara ni que debiera hacer, lo pagaría feliz mientras coloque esa sonrisa hermosa suya en su rostro y en sus ojos se encuentre esa fogosidad que tanto me gusta en ella; su felicidad. Así que la acuné en mis brazos para calmarla, casi diciéndole que a mi lado no sufriría jamás y que la amaría como nadie nunca la amó antes.

-Rose, yo nunca te engañaría, ni loco ni drogado lo haría –le dije- no me interesa si eres rubia o castaña, si tienes un cuerpo de infarto o si eres rellenita, si tienes ojos verdes o celestes, solo quiero que te entre una cosa a la cabeza: tu me gustaste cuando te conocí y vi como eras, al momento de ver tus ojos supe que eras única para mi, solo eso me importo y no me importara nada más –le dije y sonreí para afirmarle que todo lo que decía era la pura verdad.

-¿En serio? –Me pregunto, ahora secando sus lagrimitas pero continuaba su audible sollozo.

-Si, aunque en las otras chicas la verdad si me importaba –le dije, para no mentirle sobre mi pasado-, pero cuando te vi a ti cambio todo para bien, no me fije para nada en tu físico, sino en la hermosa, compasiva, cariñosa, amable, caritativa, creativa, autentica y humilde mujer que eres y que siempre has sido en tu interior, por eso me gustas. Además no tienes porque creer lo que te dicen los demás, porque eres una mujer fascinante y si ellos no vieron lo que yo vi en ti a simple vista, es su problema y la verdad son ellos los que se lo pierden, no tú.

-Tú también me gustas, la verdad demasiado Emmett –me confesó- esque tengo demasiado miedo como para animarme a… –me confesó y se le quebró la voz antes de terminar la frase.

-Nunca seré capaz de hacerte daño, jamás Rose, lo juro. ¿Me crees? –y luego de eso Rosalie asintió.

En ese momento sentí que el pecho se me hinchaba de felicidad, a Rosalie le gustaba y según ella mucho, aunque se me había ocurrido una idea para que se sienta más cómoda conmigo y no ir a la ligera con el tema, para que sepa que soy diferente a todos los demás y que enserio me importa. Y aunque fuera así como los otros patanes con los que ha salido, se que mi mundo hubiera cambiado de pies a cabeza al instante de conocerla. Yo no era tan idiota como para desaprovechar una oportunidad con alguien como Rosalie; es demasiado especial como para sufrir tanto cuando la verdad, no lo merece.

-Mira Rose –le dije- si quieres podríamos salir y ver que ocurre con nosotros y si quieres seguimos y si no quedamos como amigos, es para que en serio veas que no soy como los demás y que enserio me importas y que quiero algo serio y real contigo, ¿vale? –le pregunté mientras pensaba que me respondería.

-Bueno –me dijo mientras tallaba una pequeña sonrisa en su bello rostro.

-Entonces Rosalie, ¿quisieras salir conmigo? –le pregunte mientras el corazón me latía a mil quinientos por hora.

-Si Emmett –me respondió Rose mientras se ensanchaba su sonrisa de ángel, hermosa y delicada hasta lo imposible.

En ese momento me sentí extremadamente ge-nial, ¡al fin iba a salir con Rosalie Hale!, luego de conectarnos con la mirada un largo rato y sonreírnos mutuamente, nos fuimos acercando y nos besamos apasionadamente, es como si nuestros labios estuvieran moldeados para adaptarse a los labios del otro y a decir verdad, sus labios sabían a frambuesa, y no miento es la pura verdad. Luego de terminar el beso porque necesitábamos respirar, nos abrazamos un largo rato, mientras le susurraba lo mucho que la quería al oído.

Aunque de repente, escuché un llanto cerca mío y sentía que alguien sollozaba fuertemente, era Rose que comenzó a llorar, la verdad se me partió el corazón cuando la vi llorar y me entraron ganas de llorar amí también por su dolor, que era tambièn _mi _dolor.

-¿Qué ocurre mi niña? –le pregunte ansioso, mientras secaba las lagrimas de sus mejillas con mi dedo pulgar.

La verdad, se sintió genial y extraño llamarla ''mi niña'', es que bueno, yo ya la consideraba mía en algún sentido.

-Nada, lloro de felicidad solo eso –dijo y sonrió mientras sus lagrimas descendían- enserio te quiero y quiero que funcione Emmett, solo te pido algo de tiempo y verás.

- Esperaré todo lo que sea necesario con tal de que seas mía para siempre, _mi niña bonita_ –le dije en español y le besé la mejilla secándole una lágrima, causando que se sonroje.

-Te quiero mucho –susurró en mi oído y luego me devolvió el beso.

-Ni de lejos tanto como yo -le dije y me sonrió anchamente.

-Mentiroso –me dijo y me sacó la lengua.

-¡Hey! No soy mentiroso –le dije, simulando que estaba ofendido- soy realista diciendo que te quiero con todo mi corazón, ahora no se quien quiere más al otro, pero apuesto por que yo te quiero más –le dije y ella se río.

-Si si, seguro Emmett –me dijo mientras rodaba los ojos, no muy convencida.

-Que, ¿ahora desconfías de mi amor? –le dije con falso espanto y sorpresa.

-No, para nada –me dijo mientras se reía por lo bajo- solo digo que yo te quiero más que tu ami, pero si quieres pensar a la inversa, allá tú mi vida jajaja –dijo mientras reía mas fuerte.

Era increíble lo que provocaba ella en mí, disparaba mi lado más emotivo como si fuera una especie de mecanismo que solo ella tiene la clave para hacerle funcionar, me hacia sentir de algún extraño sentido, con _vida_. Además yo no me consideraba un hombre muy romántico, pero con ella se descubría ese lado mío que no conocía y me hizo comprender lo que es amar una persona: te cambia de pies a cabeza. Por ella llenaría su alcoba de rosas todas las noches, le compraría cajas de bombones en forma de corazón, le escribiría mil y un poemas y la trataría como la princesa que es.

Luego nos tiramos en su cama, abrazados mientras hablábamos y yo jugueteaba con uno de los mechones de su pelo. Pero lo mas importante para mi, es que al fin tendría una cita con una mujer de verdad, y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad por nada del mundo. La amaría con todas mis fuerzas como ella se lo merece.

No podría ni describir las cosas que sentía en ese momento, mi amor por ella era algo indescriptible, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para que esa mujer de cabellos dorados fuera mía y solo mía para siempre jamás.

* * *

**Ahì lo tieenen como les he dichoo ! :D el càp 10, al fiin saben lo que le ocurriò a Rosalie :S**

**Que tiernoooo que es Emmett ;D n_n'', en otras que he visto èl no es tan romàntico, aqui en mi nove ese lado suyo como dijo èl '' se dispara ''. **

**Peerdonen! por no subiir! es que miren: entre las ùltimas tres semanas, tuve 5 pruebas, tres trabajos pràcticos y recien me van cerrando solo dos notas del trimeste D; ! Aunque gracias a Dios no me llevo ninguna previa y me queda solo esta semana de clases , luego VACACIONES! *-*'' Lalalaa [88'] Jajajajaaj!.**

**Porsierto: lo de Rosalie no es inventado, a muchas mujeres ya sean chiquitas o grandes les pasa, por eso lo puse tomando conciencia de que hay cosas mas importantes en la vida que llorar por el que no lo merece '') Como dice un poema que pueden ver en mi perfìl:**

**_El que te hace llorar, no merece tus làgrimas... el que las merece, nùnca te harà llorar..._**

**PD: Subire el capitulo n 11 cuando tenga aunqe sea 15 reviews :) :D asiqe sean buenas y opinen, ya sea malo o bueno, o consejos para que mejore mi prolijidad :P**

**Dejen reviews pleaase y se os quiere niñaas ! :3, SophieCarlieCullenSwan.**


	11. nunca te soltaré de mi lado

**Capitulo 11: Nunca te soltaré de mi lado.**

**Edward's POV**

No comprendía que había ocurrido en esa mesa, mejor dicho, no comprendía por qué había ocurrido lo que había ocurrido. Estaba completamente anonadado sentado en mi silla. No tenía ningún indicio de un _por qué_ para esta situación, estaba completamente vacía mi lista y mi mente estaba en una absoluta blancura. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Rosalie que estaba tan triste y agarrotada durante la cena? Luego le preguntaré a Bella, espero que se encuentre bien, se veía muy alterada y se fue llorando, Bella y Jasper también, se pusieron pálidos y luego corrieron a buscarla escaleras arriba a su habitación, suponiendo que ella iría allí, y al instante Emmett salió pitando a quien sabe donde, aunque se le veía muy alterado al igual que los otros. Solté un suspiro torturado, no sé que hacía ahí sentado luego de ver a Jasper, Rosalie y a mi primo tan mal, pero en especial a Bella. Odiaba verla sufrir, ya que su sufrimiento era propio de mí también. La consideraba tan mía que su tortura pasaba a ser la mía también. Estaba incondicionalmente para cuando me necesite, ya sea en las buenas y en las malas. De eso se tratan las relaciones, ahora y también cuando sea mía, yo la cuidaré como a nadie.

-Alice, creo que iré a ver a Rosalie, Bella, y Jasper, para ver como se encuentran, es que estoy muy, muy preocupado –le dije mientras trazaba con mis labios una línea recta, la verdad me encontraba como una piltrafa pensando lo mal que estaban los tres. Solté otro suspiro martirizado por la duda y el abatimiento. Odiaba no haberme levantado como el resto y acudir tras el dolor de mi amada y mis seres queridos. _Imbécil_, me dije a mi mismo en un susurro dentro de mi cabeza.

-Bueno Edward, ve y luego me dices como se encuentran todos, y tranquilo todo estará bien, ya verás –dijo Alice palmeando mi hombro y yo asentí con la cabeza y entonces ella se fue a buscarlo a Emmett, que también se encontraba mal, creo que debido al dolor de Rosalie, luego le preguntaré, ya que también odio ver dolido a mi primo oso. En general, se me parte el corazón al ver sufrir a mi familia y a mis seres queridos.

Sin dar más vueltas al tema y seguir malgastando el tiempo ahí sentado como un completo inútil, me levanté de la silla y me fui caminando rápidamente a buscar la habitación en la que se encontraban, la verdad me fue muy difícil, ya que su casa es enormemente grande. Luego de caminar por casi todo rincón existente de la casa, en la ultima puerta del largo pasillo del segundo piso, había un cartel colgado que decía ''Rosalie Hale'' adornado con corazones y una foto suya, _así que al fin encontré su cuarto_, me dije con una nota de optimismo en mi voz, sin borrar la preocupación que aun seguía vigente en la misma. Cuando entro en la habitación, solo estaba Rosalie y alguien que no esperaba encontrar allí jamás. Era Emmett. Eran Emmett y Rosalie. Los dos estaban tirados en la cama de ella, y para mi opinión estaban muy acarameladitos, abrazados y demasiado pegados el uno al otro. Creo que llegué en el momento más inoportuno que pudo ocurrir. Aclaré mi garganta y sus ojos se posaron en mí, al parecer no se habían percatado de mi presencia, estaban muy ocupaditos los dos. Me reí.

En menos de un minuto mi humor había pasado de la tragedia a la comedia. Me reí con más fuerza.

Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y casi se le salían de las cuencas por el sobresalto que les hice pegar y el asombro de que yo estuviera ahí, viéndoles.

Decidí ser yo quien iba a romper el silencio en esa habitación. Los otros dos no estaban muy predispuestos a romperlo, estaban demasiado consternados como para decir palabra alguna.

-Hola chicos –dije yo, riéndome un poco bastante- perdón por interrumpir, solo vine a ver como te encontrabas Rose, y también ver como estaban Jasper, Bella y tú, primo –le dije sonriente, mientras Emmett se levantaba de la cama y me lanzaba una mirada envenenada como diciéndome ''¡lárgate de aquí idiota!''. Le dediqué una sonrisita de no se qué que me causó mucha gracia. El bufó.

-La verdad muy bien, gracias Edward, y siendo sincera no tengo idea en donde se metieron Jasper y Bella, recién se habían ido –me dijo Rosalie, algo avergonzada- luego necesito hablar contigo, a solas.

-Si, yo también me encuentro la mar de bien -exclamó Emmett con un tono tranquilo, totalmente fingido- _hasta que llegaste tú_ -agregó en un susurro que pensó que yo no iba a oír, y claro, se equivocó. Volví a reírme y el carraspeó.

-Claro Rosalie –le respondí entre risas- bueno, iré con Alice a la cocina para informarle que todos se encuentran bien, además, de seguro se siente sola allá abajo y la verdad es que se pone insoportable cuando no está molestando a alguien –le avisé mientras seguía pegando una risotada tras otra- adiós, cuídense -y volví a pegar una risotada más fuerte que las otras por el doble significado de mi última palabra y luego cerré la puerta de su cuarto dando fin al sorprendente encuentro.

Después de salir, me quedé pensando en esa escena, Rosalie con Emmett, ¿Será posible? ¿Se habrán vuelto novios ahora? Me alegré de haber mantenido mi bocaza bajo llave, porque seguro que si llegaba a decir algo ese hubiera sido un escenario de asesinato: yo la victima, Rose la novia del asesino y Emmett el asesino. Ante la evidente escenita exagerada que ocurría en mi imaginación volví a pegar otra risotada que retumbó por todas las paredes, porque pensándolo bien, seria como una especie de telenovela bizarra. Si hubiera hablado de más o hubiera metido un poco mas la pata, ahora de seguro estaría ubicado en un lugar, mejor dicho, en un pedestal en la lista negra de mi primo Emmett. Pegué otra risotada y un dolor me punzó el estómago. El dolor provocado por un exceso de risotadas.

Aun riéndome por la escena de la habitación, la cara de odio que me dedicó Emmett y el posible intento de asesinato hacia mí, me fui por el pasillo hacia la cocina, y de lo distraído que iba pensando en lo que ocurrió hacia pocos minutos, me choqué con alguien y caímos al suelo ambos a la misma vez, aunque no provocamos ruido alguno.

-Lo siento Edward –dijo mi Bella levantándose un poco para mirarme a los ojos y luego se ruborizo mientras reía.

-No, perdóname ami, es que iba distraído mientras caminaba y no te vi venir –le dije y le sonreí algo avergonzado, era imposible que yo no la viera venir a ella contando que siempre la estoy observando.

-Si, yo igual –me dijo- a decir verdad siempre fui distraída y agregando mi torpeza, me choco con prácticamente todo lo que se me cruza –me dijo riéndose y yo me uní a sus risas.

-Yo, que digamos… -dije dudando- no soy muy distraído, pero cuando me atonto, puede estar ocurriendo la tercera Guerra Mundial y yo no me percataría para nada del tema –me dijo y Bella comenzó a descostillarse de la risa.

-¿Te ríes de mi, Swan? –Le dije- que bonito.

-No Edward, ¡no te enojes! –me dijo Bella entre risas mientras yo intentaba estar serio y no reírme- me río contigo, no de ti tonto –y luego se sonrojó.

-Ah, ya me había ofendido –le dije bromeando.

-Y, ¿Qué hacías tú por aquí Edward? –me preguntó.

Esa pregunta me pilló con la guardia baja a decir verdad, ¿Qué se suponía que le tendría que decir? _''Nada, solo vine a ver como se encontraban Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y tú, pero en especial tú ya que odio verte sufrir porque te amo demasiado y quería cuidarte de lo que te hiciera sufrir, ya que de tanto que te amo tu dolor pasa también a ser el mío''. _No, eso seria demasiada información para ella. Me mantuve callado durante unos segundos mientras pensaba que podría decirle a Bella para zafar, claro, sin quedar en evidencia cuales fueron mis verdaderas intenciones. Ella me miraba con cautela, esperando a mi respuesta.

-Emm... –dudé- solo vine a ver como se encontraba Rosalie, ya sabes, la vi muy mal y quería ver que le ocurrió.

-Ahh, está bien –dijo sonriente, aunque con pocos ánimos. Eran de esas sonrisas desganadas que se utilizaban cuando fingías alguna emoción, claramente, carente de felicidad. Me resultó un poco extraño el tono de su voz y su sonrisa fingida pero proseguí.

-¿Y como fue lo que ocurrió con Rose, me refiero, sabes que le ocurrió? –le pregunté y ella quedo helada y pálida como un cadáver.

Me entró pánico pero al instante contestó a mi pregunta asíque no hice ademán y la dejé continuar.

-Si, pero la verdad no se como explicártelo –me dijo y su voz iba cambiando de un tono neutro a uno más arrastrado y tortuoso- es demasiado horrible.

-Soy fuerte, sabré como apañármelas –le dije y ella se carcajeó.

Ok, si quieres… -me dijo y comenzó a contarme.

La verdad cuando terminó de relatarme la historia, me entró pánico y aposté que debería tener el mismo aspecto que Bella hacia unos momentos. La apariencia de un cadáver. Nunca llegué a imaginar que Rosalie ha intentado quitarse la vida por unos idiotas que la maltrataban, que no supieron amarla como ella lo merecía. Apreté los dientes con fuerza pensando que esas escorias de personas no deberían pisar la Tierra, si es que se les podía llegar a llamar _personas_ luego de hacer sufrir a una persona hasta convertirla en autodestructiva, y más si es una mujer que no lo merece en lo absoluto, quitando la innegable belleza exterior de Rosalie, es más bella por dentro, como persona, y eso era lo que importaba. Claro, pero a algunos imbéciles solo les interesa lo físico y les basta con eso. Decidí calmarme inhalando aire por la nariz y soltándolo por la boca, como me enseñó Alice. Bella me explicó que ella no sabía nada sobre el tema, que solo Rosalie y Jasper lo vivieron en carne propia antes de que ella se mudara con ellos. Me sentí demasiado triste por Rosalie, pero Bella me dijo que se debía a que ella sentía miedo de que Jasper se enamore y de que termine igual que ella, pero ella al entender que jamás él le haría tal cosa, dijo que no sentiría mas miedo. Ante eso me dio un poco de alivio, pero solo un poco. Seguía tieso y duro como una roca.

Me dediqué a asentir, ya que no podía articular palabra alguna. Estaba espantado.

-Si, como verás fue muy duro, se que ella no lo superará del todo –me dijo triste- pero ahora lo sobrellevará un poco mejor –y sonrió ligeramente.

-Saldrá de todo esto, tú y Jasper son maravillosos y no necesita de nadie más con todo el amor que ustedes le brindan –le dije y ella me sonrió.

-Si, aunque en algo concuerdo con Rose –dijo de repente colocando una perfecta cara de póquer, no había rastro de emoción alguna, solo de seriedad- es muy difícil llevar una relación sin ser infieles –dijo Bella- yo no soy tampoco de tener muchas relaciones porque me cuesta hablar con la gente. Además no me considero muy bonita y ya sabes –soltó sin ganas.

Sentí enojo y tristeza de que ella pensara eso de si misma, ¡era imposible que ella crea eso!, si ella es la chica más hermosa que he visto jamás, y no lo digo porque la quiera con todo mí ser. Ella es bella tanto interna como externamente, y cuando hablo con ella es tan natural y graciosa, que es como respirar. Para mi hablar con ella y estar con ella, era tan fácil y hermoso como respirar.

-Bella, tu eres simplemente preciosa –le dije acariciando su mejilla y ella me sonrió- y cuando hablo contigo, ami no me cuesta en absoluto mantener charla, ya que es tan sencillo y hermoso como respirar, tu compañía para mí es simplemente gratificante –le dije y ensanchó su sonrisa, agregando un sonrojo agraciado. Le devolví la sonrisa, alegre de haber eliminado esa cara triste que tanto detestaba y me entristecía ver en ella.

-A mi igual me sucede –me confesó asombrada, con los ojos como platos mientras sonreía. Yo hice lo mismo- contigo es totalmente distinto de lo que me sucedía con otros chicos de cabo a rabo: cuando estoy contigo… me siento segura de mi misma y no me cuesta hablar, digamos que hablar contigo es tan natural que es un acto irracional para mi –me dijo mientras sonreía- tu compañía me hace feliz, Edward -y luego se sonrojó hasta lo inimaginable. Estiré mi sonrisa a más no poder, adoraba que se sonrojase por mi causa, y más si me estaba diciendo que era feliz estando conmigo.

-Opino lo mismo, Bella –le dije y ensanché un poco más mi sonrisa, feliz de que ella disfrute de mi compañía tanto como yo de la suya.

Cuando Bella iba a responderme, le interrumpí.

-Y volviendo a lo de las infidelidades…–agregué con serenidad- la persona que es engañada no merece llorar por el que engaña –le dije- yo por ejemplo, jamás se lo haría a una dama, y mucho menos a ti Bella –le dije, porque si fuera mía jamás seria capaz de dañarla y arriesgarme a perderla- si fuera más que tu amigo jamás te engañaría, no correrías riesgo alguno estando a mi lado, ya que te amaría como nadie te ha amado y tú pasarías a ser el centro de mi universo y ya no me sostendría la fuerza de gravedad, si no tú, la única persona de la que dependería toda mi existencia –le dije acariciando su mejilla con la yema de mis dedos y chispearon sus ojos y su sonrisa relumbró en la oscuridad.

Sonreí debido a la satisfacción de haber cumplido mi cometido. Hacerle saber que no correría riesgo alguno conmigo, ya que no sería capaz de hacerla infeliz a ella cuando no se lo merece. El motivo de mi vida ahora se había pasado a hacer centellar a mi Bella de la felicidad, y si podía ser teniéndola a mi lado, que así sea.

Aunque era demasiada información, necesitaba decírsela de una forma no tan directa sin quitar los detalles más importantes. Tomando en cuenta de que para mi ya era el centro de mi universo y que todo era cierto: jamás la engañaría y si ella estuviera conmigo, jamás sentiría miedo de que la engañe ya que todo mi amor incondicional seria pura y exclusivamente de ella, todo mi ser le pertenecería a Bella y solo a ella, ya no sería la fuerza de gravedad lo que me pondría los pies sobre la Tierra, si no Bella, la persona de la que ya dependía y poseía toda mi existencia, mi alma y mi corazón en todos los sentidos posibles.

Ambos no nos quitamos la mirada por un rato, hasta que le acaricié la cara con mi mano, le coloqué el pelo detrás de su oreja y nos fuimos acercando, ambos ya con los ojos cerrados, a escasos centímetros de nuestros labios, sintiendo nuestros alientos chocar uno con otro y yo anhelando ese beso hace ya tanto tiempo, desde que la conocí, y cuando estaba por ocurrir esa pequeña pero a la vez inmensa prueba de cariño que para mí significaría más que todo, Bella se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar y se alejó rápidamente de mí.

-Vamos Edward –me dijo Bella mientras se levantaba y luego me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantar. Yo permanecía en el suelo, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Luego de abrir los ojos, a duras penas, decidí levantarme del piso con ayuda de la mano que me ofreció Bella y seguimos rumbo.

Mientras caminábamos, estuve pensando e imaginándome como seria ese beso, como seria rozar aunque sea nuestros labios, sentir su perfume mientras la besaba, para mí, seria como tocar el cielo con las manos mientras suena de fondo el coro de los ángeles. Me entristecí y ella se percató de mi cambio emocional tan abrupto. Maldecí por no ser un buen mentiroso.

-Edward, ¿estás bien? –Me preguntó Bella, mientras yo estaba sumido completamente en mis pensamientos.

Me paralicé y el dolor comenzó a fluir a torrentes por mi ser cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que me había preguntado Bella... pero peor era lo que tenía que responderle.

Aunque podía escuchar su voz estando metido en mis pensamientos, hubiera deseado no haberla escuchado, no tener la necesidad de contestarle con una mentira que me haría sentir hiel en mi garganta. Una mentira que hacía fingir mis sentimientos y me haría sentir dolor. Tragué como si tuviera una bala de cañón en la garganta.

-Si, solo estaba imaginando en mi mente cosas sin importancia –le dije sonriendo tratando de disimular la tristeza que sentía, y luego suspiré, deseando que hubiera ocurrido en realidad mi fantasía. Sentí la hiel firme en mi garganta como había predecido.

-¿Qué cosa? –Me preguntó ahora una curiosa Bella mientras se colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

Antes de razonar volví a mentir, sintiendo una helada aún peor en mi garganta. Esa era una mentira pura y dura, aún mas tortuosa de pronunciarla que la anterior, ya que en esta niego completamente mi interés sobre nuestro casi beso y cuanta importancia tenía para mí, y más si no hubiese sido un ''casi'' beso. No sé como no saltaban de mis ojos las lágrimas a esas instancias. Eran mentiras que me costaba con todo el peso de mi conciencia y mi alma lograr ponerlas en palabras y decírselas a la misma Bella.

-Nada de importancia -le dije mintiéndole, porque hubiera sido lo mejor que me hubiera pasado de seguro. Sentí helada mi garganta, congelándose mientras se formaba una bola dura en medio, impidiéndome tragar. Una bola hecha de las horrendas mentiras que le había largado a Bella.

-Bueno, si no quieres contarme esta bien –me dijo sonriéndome, pero algo decepcionada por no saberlo, y no muy convencida, pero al final tragó y no me volvió a hablar del tema durante todo el camino. Agradecí no tener que volver a soltar una mentira tras otra, así que yo tampoco iba a mencionar el tema de nuevo. No era tan estúpido como para hacerlo, sabía que esta vez no iba a logar salirme con la mía y acabaría soltándole la verdad más que la mentira. Mi mente se debatió y la parte que me decía que debía mantener mi pico soldado ganó.

De camino estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas, como nos iba en nuestros trabajos, discutiendo quien era el mejor grupo de música, de nuestros gustos por la comida, nuestras actividades favoritas y charlando sobre nuestras familias, todo menos del tema innombrable. Evité sacar el tema a colación sobre mis motivos de subir al piso de arriba y me funcionó. No logré decir ni mu.

A paso de tortuga Bella y yo llegamos a la cocina, allí como supuse estaba Alice con su MP3 escuchando una canción de David Guetta-Memories. **[N/A= Un tema de aquellos.. jajaja !]**

-All the memories make me want to go back there, back there -cantaba Alice mientras movía la cabeza hacia los costados y se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás, meneando las caderas y todo el cuerpo en general.

-Alice, ¿Qué haces? –Dijimos Bella y yo a la vez, luego nos miramos y me dedico una sonrisa medio riéndose por como bailaba y cantaba mi hermana, que yo le respondí con otra ya que también me causaba demasiada gracia. Alice se detuvo, inspiró mucho aire por la nariz con impaciencia y exclamó.

-Nada, ¡no es un delito cantar y bailar saben, tengo mis derechos! –Dijo encaprichándose Alice mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Mientras Alice continuaba en su capricho con los brazos cruzados, Bella y yo no nos aguantamos y nos empezamos a reír estruendosamente. Alice se cabreó aun más. Estaba que se le iba la olla.

-¡No se rían enfrente mío! –Dijo Alice ahora más enojada, pisando fuerte y revoleando los brazos por doquier.

Intentando no reírnos, resulto que nos terminamos riendo más por causa de la rabieta de la duende, ahora estábamos los dos tirados en el piso descostillados de la risa y Alice mirándonos con cara de pocos amigos mientras bufaba cada vez más. A estas instancias solo faltaba que le saliera humo por las orejas.

-Bueno, si se van a reír de mí de esa manera en mi propia cara, ¡mejor me voy con mi Jazzy, el sí me comprende! –Nos sacó la lengua y se fue dando brincos y vueltas típicas en una bailarina clásica como ella, a la búsqueda de ''su'' Jazzy. Conociéndola, pensé que nos iba a mostrar el dedo medio. Continué con mis risotadas volcado en el piso al igual que Bella.

Dios, esta enana es tan graciosa, nunca nadie me ha hecho reír tanto como lo hace ella y nadie lo hará, eso lo aseguro. No sé como a estas instancias no he perdido el estómago de los retorcijones de risa que me provoca la enana con sus caprichitos auténticos de una niña pequeña que no consigue lo que se le antoja.

-Déjame ayudarte a levantar, Bella –le dije recobrándome del ataque de risa lo suficiente como para ponerme de pie y le ofrecí mi mano como lo hizo ella anteriormente.

Bella tomó mi mano y, yo pensando que me costaría levantarla jalé fuerte, pero es muy liviana y por eso cuando tiré tan fuerte ella se levantó de sopetón y quedó pegada a mi cuerpo y logré aspirar su embriagante aroma a fresas. Era la fragancia más delicada y hermosa del mundo para mí.

Nos quedamos en esa posición y ella colocó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello con firmeza y me acercó más a ella, luego enrosqué mis manos alrededor de su cintura y comenzamos a bailar lentamente, sin música, solamente ella yo y las dos paredes del pasillo que nos rodeaban.

Mientras seguíamos bailando, Bella dejó de apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro y la apoyó sobre mi pecho, yo aproveché y apoyé cuidadosamente mi cabeza en la suya mientras aspiraba su embriagante fragancia a fresas, disfrutando este momento que seguro que jamás mientras conserve memoria lo olvidaré. Nuestro primer baile juntos.

-Gracias por venir Edward, por estar siempre ahí para mí, te quiero mucho –me dijo, susurrándome al oído y después se apoyó en mi hombro otro rato, luego se retiró, me miró de frente y me dedicó una ancha y hermosa sonrisa típica en ella.

-Yo también Bella –_demasiado_, me dije agregando en mi mente, ahora lo tenía todo, en ese momento, feliz de que pronunciara esas palabras, y abrazándola, deseando nunca dejarla ir de mi lado.

* * *

**Lees dije que ahora empezarian a pasar cosas tras cosaaas!**

**Casii se besaaaan *-*, aunque la tontis de Bella se corrio D: !**

**Aun faltan MÀS novedades asiqe mejor pongansen bien al dìa lectoras $: .**

**PD: Perdonen, no he podido subir capitulos porque me habian cortado la net OTRA VEZ [77''] D: . Aunque esoo no me bloqueò, segui escribiendo aunqe no podia subir xdd $: asique tengo una tanda de caps hechos y les irè agregando cosas nuevas xdd n_n .Escribo para que les guste leer estas novelas basadas en los personajes de la groosa de Stephenie Meyer jajaj $:**

**Besoos a todas las lectoras, dejen reviews plis! SophieCarlieCullenSwan :)**


	12. Buscando el momento indicado

**Capitulo 12: Buscando el momento indicado.**

**Bella's POV**

¡Maldición que vergüenza!, no se como demonios pude haberme chocado con Edward, si siempre lo estoy mirando dios santo... es que andaba con la cabeza demasiado volada pensando en Rosalie que no lo vi venir hacia mí. Agregando lo torpe y distraída que soy me tropiezo con prácticamente todo lo que tengo cerca.

Maldije por ser una torpe sin remedio alguno.

Estuvimos hablando sentados en el piso un rato largo, entre bromas, risas y hablando de cosas sin sentido. Le pregunté por que andaba por aquí, ya que yo tenía la loca esperanza de que se halle al menos un poquitín preocupado por mí, y resulta que fue a ver como se encontraba Rosalie porque se había preocupado por como se había ido dramáticamente llorando de la mesa.

_-No se como soy tan estùpida, creyendo que Edward se iba a preocupar por mí –me dije mentalmente mientras torcía el gesto con tristeza._

Edward estava demasiado nervioso hasta que se decidió a reaccionar y me preguntó si sabia que le había pasado a Rosalie, me quedé petrificada y no sabia que responderle, me había agarrado con la guardia baja su pregunta. Claro que lo sabía.

_-Si, pero la verdad no se como explicártelo_ –le dije melancólicamente- _es demasiado horrible._

_-Soy fuerte, sabré como apañármelas_ –dijo él y yo me reí.

_-Ok, si quieres…_ -le dije y comencé el relato.

Trate de acortar la historia dejándole todos los detalles importantes, que Rosalie antes de que yo me mudase con ellos, había tenido muchas relaciones amorosas y siempre la lastimaban diciendo que ella era cosas que no era en absoluto. También le conté que en múltiples ocasiones intento matarse como escapatoria a su dolor, y que Jasper la saco de ese pozo haciéndole que sepa que valía la pena vivir, y ella al darse cuenta que Jasper sufría por su dolor, trató de olvidarlo pero eso era imposible ya que ella siempre siguió con el miedo de que su gemelo encontrara pareja y si ocurría algo malo, intentara matarse como lo hizo ella tantas veces, pero que ella al entender que Jasper jamás lo haría nos dijo que no volvería a sentir miedo por su querido hermano. Pero claro, tuvimos que prometerle que no le ocultaríamos nunca mas nada a partir de ahora, a menos de que queramos enfrentarnos a ella hecha una fiereza. Edward era la viva imagen del enojo, pánico y dolor cuando concluí con mi historia.

_-Si, como verás fue muy duro, se que ella no lo superará del todo _–le dije con tristeza-_ pero ahora lo sobrellevará un poco mejor –_y sonreí ligeramente.

_-Saldrá de todo esto, tú y Jasper son maravillosos y no necesita de nadie más con todo el amor que ustedes le brindan _–me dijo y le sonreí amablemente. Me halagaba que piense eso de mí y de Jasper, ya que era cierto, ambos adorábamos a Rosalie hasta lo imposible, yo los consideraba a ellos como mis hermanos.

_-Si, aunque en algo concuerdo con Rose_ –dije poniéndome seria- _es muy difícil llevar una relación sin ser infieles _–dije- _yo no soy tampoco de tener muchas relaciones porque me cuesta hablar con la gente. Además no me considero muy bonita y ya sabes_ –le dije sin ánimo.

Cuando mi relato dió por finalizado Edward adoptó una cara enojada y triste a la vez, tenía los puños cerrados, tratando de contener su ira y su agonía. Me entraron ganas de abrazarle para darle consuelo a su dolor y también huviera deseado tener las agallas para preguntarle que demonios le había ocurrido que estaba tan jodidamente enojado.

_-Bella, tu eres simplemente preciosa _–me dijo ahora mas sereno y con su mano acarició mi mejilla- _y cuando hablo contigo, ami no me cuesta en absoluto mantener charla, ya que es tan sencillo y hermoso como respirar, tu compañía para mí es simplemente gratificante Bella _–me confesó Edward y yo le sonreí agregando un sonrojo efusivo a mi cara.

Daba por sentado a que en cualquier instante me pondría a cantar, era demasiado bueno que para Edward hablar conmigo fuera tan sencillo y hermoso como respirar y que le extasiaba mi compañía, ya que para mi sucedía lo mismo.

Me pregunté si habría alguna retorcida manera de poder meterme en su cabeza, al menos, solo unos segundos para poder hurgar y ver si siente algo más por mi que una simple amistad.

_-A mi igual me sucede_ –le confesé asombrada con los ojos como platos, no sabia que el pensaba igual que yo. El se puso como yo, con los ojos grandes como platos y con una sonrisita estúpida en su cara, solo que más hermoza que la mía- _contigo es totalmente distinto de lo que me sucedía con otros chicos de cabo a rabo: cuando estoy contigo… me siento segura de mi misma y no me cuesta hablar, digamos que hablar contigo es tan natural que es un acto irracional para mi _–le dije y sonreí aún mas- _tu compañía me hace feliz, Edward_ –y me volví a sonrojar otra maldita vez.

_-Opino lo mismo, Bella _–me dijo con un tono cargado de felicidad.

_-Y volviendo a lo de las infidelidades…–_agregó Edward- _la persona que es engañada no merece llorar por el que engaña_ –me dijo- _yo por ejemplo, jamás se lo haría a una dama, y mucho menos a ti Bella _–me prometió- _si fuera más que tu amigo jamás te engañaría, no correrías riesgo alguno estando a mi lado, ya que te amaría como nadie te ha amado y tú pasarías a ser el centro de mi universo y ya no me sostendría la fuerza de gravedad, si no tú, la única persona de la que dependería toda mi existencia _–y luego rozó mi mejilla con la yema de sus dedos.

Yoo… no sabia ni que decir, Edward era simplemente perfecto y con lo que me dijo me entraron ganas de llorar, ya quisiera yo que el fuera más que mi amigo, pero no quiero arriesgarme y que no podamos seguir siendo ni siquiera amigos. Pero era inevitable, cada vez que lo veía mi pecho estallaba de felicidad, casi gritándole todo lo que mi corazón callaba en su presencia y agonizaba en su ausencia. Además ni siquiera sabía si me quería como algo más que una amiga, si me veía con diferentes ojos. Yo solo cruzaba los dedos para que llegara ese bendito día, y cuando ocurriera, yo estaría con los brazos tendidos a él esperando a que se enlacen con su esculpida cintura.

Nos quedamos viéndonos mientras nos sonreíamos, hasta que el acaricio mi mejilla con su mano y nos fuimos acercando, ya casi con nuestros labios pegados el uno al otro, pero como si fuera un acto reflejo maquinado por mi cerebro, me alejé abruptamente.

_-Vamos Edward _–me levanté y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse, él continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

Mientras caminábamos en silencio estuve sopesando en mi mente lo que había pasado, si era mi imaginación que estaba enloquecida por el deseo de que sus labios y todo su ser sean míos y me provocaba ilusiones ópticas o si era un hecho tan real como él o yo. Mi corazón mientras latía a un ritmo completamente desbocado, casi gritando, me decía que todo era la pura realidad y yo le creí, asombrada y extasiada de la felicidad. ¡Edward estuvo a punto de besarme! Luego me puse a pensar sobre si él era consiente o no de lo que iba a pasar, y sí, estaba segura de que él también era consiente de que eso iba a ocurrir, lo que me esperanzó aun más en creer que él, de alguna manera, me quisiera como algo mas que su amiga, porque sino ¿Cómo casi me besa? Solo esperaba que si él me quisiera tanto como yo a él algún día podamos estar juntos, ya que todo lo ocurrido me decía casi a gritos que el podría llegar a quererme de verdad y como dije antes, no necesariamente como amigos.

Sonreí hasta que las comisuras de mi boca me dolieron.

**...**

Mientras Edward y yo nos reíamos por las rabietas de Alice en el piso, ella nos sacó la lengua y se fue a buscar a Jasper, porque según ella, él la comprende. Me divertí como nunca, la verdad Alice siempre me hace reír con sus rabietas de niña pequeña caprichosa.

Edward logró comportarse y pasar del ataque de risa y se levantó del suelo con rapidez.

_-Déjame ayudarte a levantar, Bella _–me dijo y me ofreció su mano para levantarme con una sonrisa en su rostro perfecto hasta lo insoportable.

Cuando le di mi mano para que me ayude, Edward jaló muy fuerte lo cual me resultó muy raro, porque yo no soy pesada, peso 59 kilos, y al hacer tanta fuerza, me levanté bruscamente y quede pegada a su cuerpo bien formado.

Juro que mis ojos parecían estar mirando por primera vez al sol.

Recorrí con la mirada cada parte de todo su cuerpo, analizándolo jadeante... era demasiado hermozo para los ojos de una simple mortal. Su torso parecía esculpido en piedra, bien moldeado, sus brazos eran musculosos pero no en exceso, como su primo. Mis ojos pararon en su rostro, mientras él lo analizaba con la misma expresión que la mía. La tez de su piel era de un blanco reluciente, como si un millón de copos de nieve se huvieran posado sobre ella.

Me pregunté si llegaría el día en que no me quede viendo a Edward como una tarada, y creo que no, lo que sentía por él era algo demasiado fuerte. El día en que lo vi por primera vez, mis ojos me pedían a súplicas que no los aleje de él en los que reste de mi vida.

Quedamos así un largo rato, luego yo pasé mis manos alrededor de su cuello, pegándolo aun más a mí. Yo pensaba que él me iba a apartar, pero no, enroscó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura fuertemente, presionándome aún más contra él.

En ese momento me sentía tan feliz, me sentí completa, con él no me faltaba nada y yo sabia que el siempre estaría ahí para mi y yo para él, igual que uno mas uno suma dos, ese dos éramos nosotros juntos encajando en una sola pieza. Supe que había encontrado al hombre indicado para mí.

No sé como ni cuando ocurrió pero comenzamos a bailar. La verdad no soy muy buena, pero con él era algo prácticamente irracional.

Después fuimos disminuyendo el ritmo y yo me apoyé sobre su pecho y él puso su cabeza delicadamente encima de la mía. No dejaría que ese momento de felicidad se termine tan rápidamente, no por ahora.

_-Gracias por venir Edward, por estar siempre ahí para mí, te quiero mucho -_le dije susurrándole al oído de lo feliz que me sentía, al fin pude decirle ''Te quiero mucho'', luego lo abrasé aún más fuerte pegándolo contra mi cuerpo, después me despegué de él un poco para verlo de frente y le dediqué una sonrisa enorme mostrándole lo feliz que me sentía con él cuando estaba a mi lado.

_-Yo también Bella -_me dijo y sonrió torcidamente mientras me seguía abrazando por la cintura. Como me encantaba esa sonrisa suya, mezclaba lo travieso y lo angelical. Una genial pero maliciosa combinación de ambos mundos.

Luego seguimos bailando abrazados durante un largo rato, hasta que dijimos que los chicos se preguntarían donde estábamos y fuimos caminando hacia la cocina, luego Edward cogiò mi mano entrelazándolas junto con la suya. Me recorrió una corriente eléctrica por el cuerpo debido a su tacto, y no necesariamente dolorosa, sinó de sumo placer.

-¿No te molesta Bella? –Me preguntó Edward algo nervioso pero con una sonrisa traviesa en su perfecto rostro de ángel.

-No, claro que no, me agrada –le dije yo, imaginando como estaría mi cara de colorada ahora debido a que me provocaba una corriente eléctrica cada vez que me tocaba y me sonreía.

Luego de que le mencioné que me gustaba que me coja de la mano, la cara de Edward se iluminó y sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, brillaban inmensamente al igual que su ancha y perfecta sonrisa: tan blanca como la luna llena.

Cuando estábamos por llegar a la cocina, Edward se detiene bruscamente y yo frené también chocándome contra su espalda.

-Bella, luego quisiera hablar contigo, si es posible en privado –me dijo, ahora algo serio y con la vista alejada a millones de años.

-Claro –le dije yo, algo extrañada por su repentina seriedad, porque hace unos minutos me gastaba bromas y estaba muy alegre.

Ni bien pusimos un pie en la cocina Edward y yo, observamos que estaban Jasper y Alice cogidos de la mano y mirándose tiernamente como los típicos novios acaramelados, y ¿Rosalie con Emmett a su lado, y cogidos de la mano? Eso me pareció muy raro, siendo sincera. Luego lo miré a Edward y el aún sonriente, puso sus hombros arriba levantando sus manos, insinuando que no tenía ni la menor idea al igual que yo. Me reí deliberadamente entre dientes y el se me unió.

-Chicos, necesito comunicarles algo muy importante para mí –nos avisó Rose.

-¿Qué ocurre Rosalie? –Le preguntamos todos los presentes, a excepción de Emmett que se dedicaba simplemente a sonreír en dirección a Rosalie.

-Voy a salir con Emmett –nos dijo sonrojándose y luego, buscó la mano de Emmett y cuando la encontró la estrechó fuertemente contra la suya. El aludido le sonrió tiernamente y ella le respondió de igual manera.

En ese momento, un montón de ideas pasaron por mi mente, el trágico pasado de Rosalie con los muchachos, sus temores porque Jasper consiga a su otra mitad, su juramento de nunca volver a enamorarse y su repugnancia por las relaciones.

Con eso ¿Cómo puede ser que ahora termine saliendo con Emmett? Apuesto que la misma pregunta se la ésta haciendo Jasper, por la cara de desorientado que tiene ahora, que no debe ser muy distinta a la mía debido al incidente de la cena.

Aunque la verdad, luego de considerarlo unos minutos, me alegro mucho la idea. Emmett es muy cariñoso y buena gente, y se notaba que le pasaba algo con Rosalie, siempre la miraba y Rosalie igual a él, Rose no tiene porque tener miedo con Emmett, la sabrá cuidar y al fin ella vencerá su miedo por las relaciones. Imaginando como seria el drástico cambio sonreí anchamente.

-¡Me alegro por ti Rose! –le dije yendo hacia ella para abrazarla.

-Gracias Bella –me dijo sonriéndome algo extrañada, seguro por mi reacción hacia su noticia.

Feliz por mi querida amiga al igual que los demás presentes, todos continuamos jugando y charlando en la sala principal.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Cuanto me alegró la noticia de que Emmett consiguió una cita con Rosalie, se nota que esta feliz mi primo. Era obvio que ocurría algo entre ellos y no era necesariamente amistad, porqué cuando yo los vi en la alcoba de Rose tan acaramelados, me cuadró todo.

Luego de jugar un rato con todos a la Nintendo Wii, alguien me jaló del brazo arrastrándome con fuerza hacia el pasillo, aunque al parecer nadie se dio cuenta.

-Edward, necesito hablar contigo –me dijo Rosalie, yo estaba algo preocupado pensando de que se tratará- tranquilo, no es nada malo –me dijo y luego me guiñó un ojo y yo me reí por lo bajo para que no me escuchen los chicos.

Luego de que me aseguró que no se trataba de nada malo, me calmé y fuimos hacia su alcoba para hablar tranquilamente.

Cuando llegamos, nos sentamos al borde de su cama y yo me quedé esperando a que ella me diga de qué se trataba.

-Edward, dime la verdad y solo la verdad, ¿Qué sientes por Bella en realidad? –me preguntó Rose sin dar vueltas al asunto, aunque luego se rió por el verso que le salió y yo me uní a sus risas.

No sabia que responderle, tenía muy en claro lo que sentía por Bella, que la quería muchísimo y que deseaba pedirle que salga conmigo, pero cada vez que intento acercarme ella se aleja sin motivo alguno y luego ocurre todo de nuevo.

-La quiero mucho, Rose. –le dije tristemente- Pero cada vez que intento acercarme a ella, se aleja de mí. Han ocurrido dos oportunidades en las que casi nos besamos pero tomó conciencia en el ultimo segundo y se alejaba. –le dije con un tono melancólico en mi voz- Y he hecho de todo Rose te lo juro, pero siempre se aleja, lo más cerca que llegué fue hace un rato, me tropecé en el pasillo con ella y estuvimos hablando en el piso, me contó lo que te ocurrió –le dije y Rosalie frunció los labios- aunque me dijo que ahora estabas mejor, porque me había preocupado por ti ya que te había visto tan mal –Rosalie se rió- bueno, luego de que terminamos de hablar de ti, ella me dijo que ella también pensaba al igual que tu, que era difícil mantener una relación sin infidelidades, y ella me dijo que es muy tímida y le cuesta hablar con la gente, además piensa que ella no es lo suficientemente bonita. –hice una mueca de desagrado al igual que Rose, ambos pensábamos distinto que Bella- Luego me dijo que a diferencia de muchos, conmigo ella se sentía segura y que siente que hablar conmigo es casi irracional para ella, y dijo que mi compañía le hacia feliz, luego yo le dije que yo me sentía del mismo modo. –ambos sonreímos- Cuando toqué de nuevo el tema de las infidelidades, le dije que no valía la pena llorar por el que no lo merece y que yo jamás se lo haría a una dama, y mucho menos a ella, que si yo fuera mas que su amigo la amaría como a nadie y no correría riesgo de que la engañe, ya que mi amor seria solo de ella y la gravedad no me pondría los pies sobre la Tierra, sino Bella, la persona de la que dependería toda mi existencia, y luego de eso nos acercamos y casi nos besamos pero ella se alejó de mi lado a ultimo minuto. –sonreí tristemente y Rose igual- Luego en la otra ocasión fue en la que más me he podido acercar a Bella: fuimos hacia la cocina con Alice que estaba cantando, nos reímos por como cantaba y bailaba, luego ella se fue enfuruñada a buscar a tu hermano porque según ella, _''!el me comprende!''_ –dije imitando la voz de mi hermana y Rosalie se carcajeó- ni bien se fue, Bella y yo nos rendimos en el piso descostillados de la risa y cuando la ayudé a levantarse jalé muy fuerte y se pegó a mi cuerpo. –le dije y quedó con la boca abierta- Luego ella pasó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello pegándose más a mí y yo la abrasé por la cintura también gustoso y comenzamos a bailar, –le dije sonriendo dándome cuenta que había ocurrido en verdad- y luego me dijo: _Gracias por venir Edward, por estar siempre ahí para mi, te quiero mucho_ –y concluí con mi relato.

Ni bien terminé de contarle lo que sentía y lo que había ocurrido, Rosalie quedo con la boca abierta, shockeada.

-Guao, nunca vi que Bella se acercara tanto a alguien, Edward –me dijo Rose, mientras reía con asombro- es cierto, a ella siempre le ha costado hablar con las personas, pero cuando habla contigo la veo segura, se nota que te quiere mucho –me dijo- deberías invitarla a salir, yo creo que Bella no te ha confesado que también te quiere porque tiene miedo a que la rechaces o no está segura si sientes lo mismo por ella y no quiere arriesgarse –me dijo desde su punto de vista femenino mientras colocaba sus rizos dorados sobre su hombro derecho.

-Bueno Rosalie, luego le confesaré que la quiero y le preguntaré si quiere salir conmigo –le avise, decidido a cumplir mi cometido- y gracias por todo –le dije y luego la abrasé mostrándole mi gratitud por ayudarme a ver con claridad.

-De nada Edward, siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras o necesites, para eso son los amigos, ¿no? -me preguntó y luego me sonrió anchamente.

Luego de que me dijo eso, me reí y me alegré de que Rose me considerara su amigo ya que yo también deseaba serlo, era una muchacha muy simpática y graciosa.

-Claro Rose, pero mejor volvamos con los demás, que sino mi primo me va a decir que te secuestré y me matará –le dije y ella se rió entre dientes.

-Tienes razón, si la llegaras a secuestrar te mataría Eddie, es mía y no la comparto con absolutamente nadie. Y mucho menos contigo –dijo Emmett carcajeándose mientras entraba, afirmando mi comentario sobre el posible ''intento de asesinato''.

-Bueno Rose, si no te quieren compartir, mejor quédate con Emmett, no me gustan complicadas –le dije y ella se carcajeó estruendosamente con su risa similar a las campanitas por mi broma.

Luego Emmett vino hacia donde nos encontrábamos Rosalie y yo y le dio un beso bastante largo y apasionado a ella, a lo cual hice cara de asco y él al verme hacer esa mueca de desagrado por su beso con su casi novia, me empujó juguetón y yo caí de la cama rodando por el piso. Es que el tiene mucha fuerza y no la mide el muy bestia.

-Te la merecías –me dijo Emmett asomándose por la punta de la cama mientras reía entre dientes, maliciosamente.

Yo por mi parte me reía, normalmente no hacia estas cosas, parecíamos infantes, la verdad tener a mi primo de visita me ponía sumamente feliz y con el estomago dolido de tanta risa.

* * *

**Que digamos,Bella no piiensa muy distinto a Edward sobre si bailar juntos fue lo mejoor, no? jaajaj $:**

**._. La proxima le pago un Psicòlogo a Bella y a Rose, quedaron re wow cuando Bella se enterò de que Rose saldria con Emmett, y Rose por la reaccion positiva de Bella jajaaj xd. :)**

**Cruzemos los dedos para que Edward siga el consejo de Rosalie n_n jijijijiji :3**

**NOVEDAD: Hoy mismo subo el primer capítulo de mi segundo fic: Eres la cura a mi dolor . Espero que se pasen, ya que a mi me encanta esta historia :DD y espero que a uds. de igual forma n_n'**

**/:**

**Ahora.. hablando en serio lectoras.**

**Me gustaría que dejen reviews para saber si les gusta o nó mi novela, o si quieren que haga algo a su gusto, preferiría eso a que nada. No es muy bonito escribir sabiendo qe nadie opina! :c Yo me dedico a escribir porq' me gusta pero me gustaría un poco de alentamiento si? Yo si les opino & me paso por las qe me dejan reviews & siempre doy mis opiniones, Me gustaría qe uds. tambien los hicieran, ya que todas pasamo dedicando tiempo al fanfiction & a nestras respectivas novelas. Yo creo que almenos escribo medianamente bién & creo que merezco un reconocimiento almenos, como toda escritora!.**

**Gracias.**

**Besos - ahora - Lola Sartana Pattinson**


	13. El plan brillante y la futura venganza

**Capitulo 13: El plan brillante y la futura venganza.**

**Edward's POV**

Cuando nos teníamos que ir porque era tarde y yo mañana trabajaba temprano, Rosalie, Jasper y Bella nos acompañaron hasta la puerta, y, luego de despedirme de casi todos, fui a despedirme de Bella, sabiendo que por desgracia, me tenía que ir de su lado por unas horas. Me costaba, dios, como me costaba tener que irme de donde se encontraba mi ángel...

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos –le dije demasiado triste a Bella.

-Si, por desgracia todos tenemos que ir a nuestras casas –exclamó ella tampoco con un tono de voz alegre- aunque la mía no me queda muy lejos –dijo ella señalando su casa que se encontraba detrás de ella y comenzó a reírse, luego suspiró y agregó- es que la pasé demasiado bien hoy y no quería que se terminase esta noche, ya sabes –y luego se sonrojó leve pero hermosamente.

-Te entiendo, yo también –le dije, acordándome de nuestro baile juntos y de cuando nos dijimos el uno al otro ''Te quiero mucho''. Para mi eso era un gran paso en mi cometido de invitarla a salir. Ya sabía que al menos ella me quería, quizás con el tiempo me amaría tanto como yo la amo a ella.

-Igual, no significa que no nos volvamos a ver dentro de 10 años o algo por el estilo -rió sencillamente y la imité- quizás dentro de esta semana, algún día, podamos arreglar algo, digo, salir a comer, ver una película, irnos de paseo al parque... -dejó inconclusa la frase y se sonrojó. Supuse que sería por la vez en la que nos conocimos, la hize sonrojar un millón y un veces a mi pobre Bellita.

-Claro, si, tienes razón -le dije, pensando más en la respuesta del parque que en cualquiera de las otras- cuando quieras, ya sabes, llámame a mi o a la enana -Alice chilló a la lejanía y Bella y yo nos reimos con un tono estridente- bueno, llámame a mi o a Alice -esta véz no dijo nada.

-Jajaja -volvió a reirse mi Bella con una sonrisita en su rostro a la par y me le uní. ¿Ya dije lo hermosamente fuera de lo normal que es mi Bella cuando sonrié? Creo que si, pero no me harto de decirlo. Y pensar que cuando yo suponía que mi angelita no podía ser aún mas descomunalmente sexy de lo que ya es sin esfuerzo, llegaba esa sonrisa ancha y blanca a su rostro, a juego con sus sonrojos tan predecibles pero delicados, y a la vez tan tentadores para mí. Me daban ganas de llenarle las mejillas de besos, y hacerla colorear aún mas.

Sonreí y respiré aire por la nariz, contento.

No se de donde saqué las agallas para coger su mano entre las mías, y luego las entrelacé la una con la otra. Ella puso sus ojos como platos mirando hacia abajo, luego me miró de frente y se mordió el labio mientras sonreía. Que linda que es cuando sonríe, podría estar observándola mil años y no se quitaría esa sensación extasiada y fascinante que siento al mirarla a ella y a su sonrisa tan bella y única como es ella.

Estuvimos un rato cogidos de la mano mientras nos mirábamos, luego ella se safò delicadamente de mis manos pero aún con la vista sobre mí.

-Adiós Edward, cuídate mucho –me dijo y luego me abrazó, primero me sentí extraño pero luego me invadió la emoción y sonriente le devolví el abrazo estrechándola fuertemente contra mi torso. La verdad me hubiera gustado invitarla a mi casa pero sabía que no podía y que me tendría que ir de ahí de todos modos, me mataba irme de su lado no importara cuan corto sea el lapso de tiempo, siento que cuando no estoy con ella crece un vacío en mi pecho que ella solamente puede ocupar cuando esta aquí, a mi lado.

Un vació que no sabia que existía, un vació que se llenó hasta el tope cuando la vi por primera vez... Y ahí lo comprendí todo.

El vació que ocupa el amor de tu vida.

-Tú también Bella, te quiero mucho, cuídate –le dije sonriéndole, repitiendo lo que me dijo ella antes a mí, aunque me salió una mueca media rara que no sabía que significaba.

Al segundo de indagar sobre que era en mi cabeza, caí en la cuenta. Que imbécil, era algo tán sencillo como la respiración...

Me resultaba algo rarito decirle te quiero, mientras era una palabra tan corta en definición sobre la magnitud de los sentimientos que me hace profesar mi Bella hacia ella, debe ser por eso que la encontraba tan rara en pronunciar, tan carente de emociones, ocultándolas mejor dicho, tan vacía en comparación. Me moría de ganas de decirle _Te amo,_ y asegurarle que ya nada seriá igual entre nosotros, al menos de mi parte, si no mucho mejor. Le diría que puede contarme como su confidente, su mejor amigo, su amante, su novio, su esposo, su todo, que yo jamás me iría del abrigo de sus brazos, que la protegería de todo y de todos los que quisieran hacerle daño, que deberían pasar por encima de mi cadáver antes que le toquen un solo pelo de su cabellera color caoba, pero era imposible decirselo si mi miedo me lo impedía. !PUAJ!, odiaba sentirme prisionero de mi propio miedo, pero tenía motivos de más para tenerlos, si no, no estarían presentes esos miedos y ya le huviera dicho cuanto la deseaba a mi Bella, pero no podía ¿Y si la hacía sentirse incómoda y luego me evitaba por la verguenza? ¿Y si la espantaba? No, debía hacerlo como un caballero, y así es como lo hiva a hacer. Quizás podríamos a ir a cenar, solos ella y yo, y se lo diría todo, o ir a una playa, o a donde sea, pero quiero que sea entre ella y yo, solos, lejos de todos. Tenía el deseo de hacerla sentir como toda una dama, una princesa, _mi_ princesa, y eso hiva a hacer. El romanticismo era la clave y yo sabía al pie del compás lo que tenía que hacer.

_Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo ¡Maldita sea, Bella! no sabes cuanto te amo, pero más no sabes cuanto duele no poder decírtelo vida mía..._

Me mordí el labio, forzado ya que quería decirle cuanto la amaba, pero no debía, y me callé la boca. Que siguieran los surruros, pero no saldrían por mi boca hasta que yo quisiera, y ya tenía planeado cuando sería.

Luego de despedirnos, me animé y le di un beso en la mejilla, y al parecer mis labios en una parte tocaron una de las comisuras de su boca, y creo que ella se dio cuenta porque me sonrió y se sonrojó a un nivel imposible de imaginar, luego se dio la media vuelta y se fue hacia la puerta de su casa a grandes zancadas. Yo me quedé inmóvil en mi lugar unos segundos y luego me reí entre dientes, ¿eso contaba como una especie de beso fugaz, no?

¡Dios! sabia tan bíen, la suavidad de sus labios, la carnosidad, ¡Ala mierda!... no hay nada igual en este mundo. Ahora deseo con más ansias probar toda su boca, recorrerla, y que la suya haga lo mismo con la mía. Me relamí los labios y pude sentir todo el gusto de su boca en la mía, sabía tan bien que parecía que aún la estuviera besando, además que no quería que se fuera. Juro por Dios que casi no me contuve y deseé con todas mis fuerzas tomar el rostro de Bella entre mis brazos, casi acunándolo, y estampar mis labios sobre los suyos, comenzando una bellísima danza juntos, que por mi !que no termine más! No me cansaría de besar a mi ángel, eso lo aseguro. Mi Bella, como la extraño, y ni siquiera me había ido de la propiedad de su casa...

Luego a la fuerza y con muy pocas ganas, me tuve que ir hacia mi auto estacionado afuera de la cochera de Bella, Jasper y Rosalie. Así que me subí a mi Volvo y cuando pongo la llave en el auto para hacer contacto hace un ruido estruendoso y luego no se oyó nada más. _¡Mierda! Justo ahora se me viene a romper mi coche, encima con lo que adoro este auto por Dios santo y la Virgen_, me dije tristemente haciéndome la idea realista de que se halla averiado gravemente, y no podía ni sopesar la idea de que ese problema no tuviera arreglo alguno. Estaba furioso y completamente fastidiado, así que apoyé la cabeza contra el volante haciendo que suene la bocina del auto varias veces seguidas debido a que seguía golpeando mi cabeza contra ella una y otra vez sin parar.

Las risas de Emmett y Alice eran tan fuertes que seguro se escuchaban en un radio de 10 cuadras a la redonda. _Malditos_, pensé, _se rien de mi desgracia._

-¡Mierda!, ¡Mierda!, ¡Mierda! –dije yo mientras golpeé por última vez mi cabeza contra la bocina y luego me rendí y la apoyé contra el volante.

Ahora las risas eran mas fuertes gracias a mi estúpido berrinche. _Nada me sale bién, ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué nada me sale bien? ¿Por que a mí? Primero tengo que dejar a mi Bella y ¿ahora a mi auto? Caray, ¿que hize mal Barba _**(1)**_? ¿Que hice yo para que te la agarres conmigo?_ grité en mi mente.

Escuché un ruido afuera y cuando levanté la cabeza por el vidrio, vi que se abrió la puerta de la casa de los chicos y una muchacha sale de ahí dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba yo, era mi bella Bella, acercándose torpemente como un ángel caido del cielo, hacia un pobre mortal que queda embelesado tras su caminar. Verla me hizo sentir feliz y olvidé toda la frustración que sentía, convirtiéndola por completo en una embriagante felicidad que me hizo sonreír hasta lo inimaginable. Era mi solcito, mi todo, y no quería que se fuera.

-_Gracias Barba__, te devo una grande, a, y perdón por lo que te eché en cara hace un rato, disculpa_ -dije en la mente con la vista hacia arriba agradeciendole al Todopoderoso por dejármela unos minutos más, aunque eso me halla costado mi auto. Prefería mil millones de veces a mi princesa, no importa cuanto sea el tiempo que se quede conmigo.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido Edward? –me preguntó Bella extrañada, seguro preguntándose porque estaba aún allí y encima tocando bocinazos a las once de la noche.

-Creo que se averió mi coche gravemente, he intentado hasta llamar a las grúas pero tardan 8 horas en llegar y 1 hora y media en llevárselo –le dije volviéndome a fastidiar aún más que antes por la maldita grúa.

-Bueno, -dijo Bella y se quedó pensando un instante- mientras vemos que podemos hacer para solucionar el problema de tu auto, ¿por qué no entran a casa otro rato? –me propuso y me sonrió tiernamente.

-Claro –le respondí y ella ensanchó su sonrisa angelical.

-Ven, vamos -me invitó mi Bella con una sonrisita juguetona asomándose tirante por la comisura derecha de sus labios, tan carnosos y delicados.

_-Santo Dios y la Virgen, es endemoniadamente sexy cuando sonríe tan provocativamente, me mata..._

Me había quedado con la boca abierta como una puerta, observándola mientras se me caía la baba -metafóricamente- como un tarado, el tarado que soy. _¡DIOS! voy a quedar completamente como un baboso frente a Bella, Edward, !cierra la boca ya! _hice caso a la vocecita de mi mente y mi boca sonó al golpearse la parte de arriba de mis dientes y la de abajo. Bella sonrió mas anchamente, de seguro se habría dado cuenta de que la miraba embobado.

_-¡Bravo Edward, Bravo! -_Me felicitava sarcásticamente a mi mismo en mi mente- _Misión cumplida, solo sirves para hacerte quedar como todo un idiota, observando a Bella, con la boca abierta de par en par. Solo faltaba que se te cayera la baba y cartón lleno. ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!_

Luego, bajé del auto y les hice señas a Alice y a Emmett que vengan adentro porque se rompió mi amado auto, y cuando les dije eso, Alice se reía de mi de y Emmett entre risas, me gritó desde lejos ''¡niño mimado!'' y yo obviamente que bufé con poca paciencia ya cabreado, lo que me faltaba era soportar los juegecillos infantiles de Emmett, pensé.

Antes de entrar a la casa, Bella me apretó la mano cariñosamente en señal de que debía calmarme, luego me sentí mas calmado, con ella a mi lado lo único que sentía era una extrema felicidad. Seguimos caminando hacia el living y nos quedamos hablando mientras reíamos por los chistes de mi primo, ¡cuando no! siempre fue el bufón de la corte, o sea, de mi familia.

Reí y continué escuchando la conversación con atención, solo que con los ojos sobre mi diosa.

___________

* * *

_

**Emmett's POV**

La verdad, a veces me sorprende lo brillante que soy, me asombra que esa genial idea saliera de mi cabeza. Primero pedí permiso para ir al patio por que mentí diciendo que estaba mareado, a continuación salté la cerca y caminé por delante de la casa atento para que no vean por la ventana, entonces a medida que caminaba me escondía en los arbustos y finalmente llegué hacia el Volvo de Edward, fase uno completa, dije en mi mente mientras reía imaginándome como un agente secreto, el _Agente Oso_. Luego gracias a mis estudios avanzados de mecánica, desatornille unas partes dejándolas flojas, prohibiéndoles que funcionen correctamente y además le quité le quité el pistón para que no funcione y cuando nos tocó irnos y Edward subió al auto, yo ingresé a la parte de atrás del coche junto con Alice, y lo miraba fijamente, esperando a que empiece a gritar histérico pensando que se averió su querido hijo, digo auto, bueno aunque pensándolo bien… él los trata como si fueran lo mismo, como si tuvieran el mismo valor emocional, así que no tengo porque corregirme.

Mientras esperaba a que reaccione Edward, le conté a Alice sobre mi plan para que nos quedemos a dormir y le dije que Rose me estaba ayudando, ella dijo que no diría nada pero si no la vigilaba mientras esté con Jasper, así que le dije que si mientras cruzaba los dedos de las manos. Obviamente la vigilaría y si llegaba a querer decirle a Edward le contaría una de las muchas cosas que le hizo ella a él, cuando me echaba la culpa a mí la enana, a un pequeño e inocente mini-Emmett, ¡suficiente con los problemas que me creaba yo de pequeño y la enana me echaba la culpa de los ajenos!

Cuando vigilaba a Edward riéndome esperando a que arranque el coche, empezó a gritar, a quejarse y darse la cabeza contra el volante haciendo que se escuche la bocina y yo, me empecé a reír hasta dolerme el estómago pero luego disminuí el volumen de mis risas para que no quede como sospechoso o algo aún peor: que lo descubra todo y luego me asesina cuando sepa que desarmé a su bebé de cuatro ruedas, en serio esta loco con esa maquina, creo que debería ir a un psicólogo.

Luego desde el auto llamé a Rose para que envié a Bella a ver que sucede que no nos íbamos, ya que mi futura novia es cómplice conmigo en mi plan, luego me dijo que convencería a Bella y a Jasper para que podamos quedarnos a dormir por que ''el auto se averió y no tenemos como volvernos''. Con razón la quiero tanto, es inteligente y muy bonita y… es mi todo para no complicarme tanto en palabras.

Me metí tanto en mis pensamientos definiendo a mi osita que pasaron 5 minutos de histeriqueo continuo de Edward, y de repente Bella sale de la casa y se dirige hacia el auto y cuando llega donde estaba Edward él baja la ventana y empiezan a charlar. A continuación Bella lo invita a entrar y él baja del auto y luego se dirigen hacia la casa cogidos de la mano, y después de que Edward se acordara de que Alice y yo existíamos nos hizo una seña con las manos diciendo que entráramos de nuevo a la casa, genial mi plan hasta ahora va bien, me dije sonriendo maliciosamente.

Mi plan fue creado para dos cometidos especialmente: El primero, es poder hacer que Edward le diga a Bella que la quiere e invitarla a salir y ¿Qué mejor forma que quedándose a dormir en su casa? Si ya no lo aprovecha, es un reverendo idiota, y no lo digo ofendiendo es la pura verdad, lo sería si desaprovechara lo que estoy haciendo por él, y eso que yo no soy de hacer favores, pero se nota lo mucho que sufría así que como un buen primo haré todo lo que este en mis grandes manos.

Y como segundo cometido es para vigilar a Alice que no haga nada indebido con Jasper en mi presencia, es que a mi prima se nota que le gusta mucho Jasper y no se que es capaz de hacer, por eso mejor la mantengo bien vigiladita con ojos de águila.

Cuando entramos, a Jasper se le ocurrió una idea que podía llegar a arruinar todos mis planes.

-Rose, ¿y porque no lo llevamos en alguno de nuestros autos? –le dijo Jasper a Rosalie.

-Si tienen gasolina, con gusto los llevaremos –le respondió Rose.

¡Mierda! Me había olvidado de la gasolina, que imbecil que soy, ahora mis planes no saldrán bien, me dije triste mientras torcía el gesto. Luego le llamé la atención a Rose bisbiseándole y le dediqué una mirada llena de precaución, luego ella me susurró algo, pero tuve que leerle los labios sino no la entendía y cuando pude leerlos ella me había dicho _''no te preocupes''_ y entonces me calmé un poquito.

Instantaneamente Rosalie, Jasper y Bella se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron rumbo hacia su cochera.

De los nervios que sentía en ese momento comencé a comerme las uñas, ansioso. Mi plan ya estaba completamente arruinado y todo y únicamente por mi culpa, lo había planeado todo con tanto cuidado, ¡Y justo me vengo a olvidar de quitar el Gasoil de sus coches! ¡Una de las cosas más importantes para que mi plan funcione y gracias a mi cabeza de corcho se me olvidó!

Luego de 5 minutos de espera los tres volvieron a la sala, hechos una furia. Yo la verdad no comprendía absolutamente nada, estaba en blanco, así que solo me dediqué a ver como mi plan se caía a pedazos frente a mí.

-¡Desapareció el gasoil de mi Scooter! ¡Mierda! –Gritó Jasper entre el fastidio y el disgusto.

-¡Y también el de mi coche! –Balbuceó Bella entre dientes, también cabreada.

-No hace ni falta decir sobre mi coche –dijo Rosalie con tristeza, aunque esto no podía ser una casualidad.

Entonces, suena mi Blackberry y justo era el tono de mensaje de mi futura osita.

_Fui yo, luego de que llegaran de sus compras me metí en el garaje silenciosamente y vacié el gasoil de nuestros coches._

_Rosalie._

¡Dios! Mi futura novia es una verdadera genia. ¿Cómo se me pudo haber pasado? Menos mal que la tengo a mi lado. Ahora mi plan era cien por ciento efectivo, nada lo echaría a perder ahora así que sonreí despreocupadamente, poniendo los brazos detrás de mi cabeza.

Estuvimos hablando y llegamos a la conclusión de que no había solución alguna para el auto y de repente Rose hace la gran pregunta del millón. No tenía que esforzarme para saber cual era dicha pregunta, era demasiado obvio hasta para mí.

-Chicos, ya que su auto no arranca y no tenemos como llevarlos, ¿Por qué no pasan la noche aquí? –les dijo Rose y luego me guiñó un ojo disimuladamente. Disimuladamente le levante el dedo índice a Rose en señal de que salió todo genial.

-¡Si! –gritó mi prima mientras abrazaba a Jasper, prácticamente loca de la felicidad.

Yo proferí un gruñido de desagrado, luego Alice se percató de mi opinión y se dedicó a sacarme la lengua y a seguir con lo suyo.

-No lo sé Rosalie, seria mucha molestia incomodarlos de tal manera –le respondió Edward algo avergonzado.

_-¿Por qué no te callas de una maldita vez Edward Anthony Cullen?_ -Me dije a mi mismo, fastidiado sabiendo que se muere de ganas de estar en la casa de Bella y el muy imbècil no lo aprovecha.

-Para nada Edward –le respondió Rosalie con amabilidad- seria un gusto que se queden, ya que ahora todos somos grandes amigos –dijo y le sonrió amablemente –a excepción de algunos… –y revoleó los ojos mirando a Alice y ella se rió por lo bajo, mientras Jasper solo le sonrió entre dientes.

-No te olvides de señalar a alguien por favor, Rose –le dijo Alice mirándola de arriba abajo con los brazos cruzados, por lo cual Rose se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que se refería a ella y a mí.

-Claro Rose, si no les molesta con gusto nos quedaremos. Muchas gracias. –Le respondió Edward, mientras miraba a Bella sonriente, seguro feliz de vivir con ella un día- Luego los invitaremos nosotros algún día a que vengan a casa a dormir.

Ni bien lo mencionó Edward, Alice empezó a saltar y a gritar _''¡Si!''_, seguro teniendo la esperanza de que Jasper se quede en casa con nosotros a dormir próximamente, yo hice cara de pocos amigos ante esa idea, no me cayó mucho en gracia, a excepción de la que Rosalie se quede, ante esa idea sonreí maliciosamente, obviamente se quedaría conmigo en mi cuarto.

-Hablando de parejas, todos estamos saliendo con alguien, excepto Edward y Bella, ¿verdad? –Dijo Alice y ya sabia por donde iba la pitufa endemoniada, así que me dediqué a sonreír y a observar el espectáculo- seria bueno que salgan ustedes dos juntos, así estamos todos con parejita, ¿no? –Mencionó Alice riendo malévolamente en dirección hacia Edward y Bella.

Cuando pasaron 5 segundos del comentario de Alice, Bella se puso roja como un tomate y se tapaba la cara mientras que Edward le clavó una mirada cargada de veneno puro ya que hacia poner nerviosa a Bella, aunque ella no decía nada más que la pura verdad, porque ambos dos se mueren de ganas de estar juntos pero no tienen los zapatos puestos como para admitírselo al otro.

-Alice, cállate de una buena vez –le dijo Edward entre dientes, ya cabreado con los puños cerrados.

-Si tengo ganas –le respondió ella y le sacó la lengua de forma burlona.

-Alice por favor… -dijo Bella aún colorada.

-Si Alice, déjalos en paz –le dije y ella me miró confundida- ¿No vez que en cuestión de segundos uno explota del enojo y el otro estalla por la vergüenza?

Hubo un segundo de silencio, y luego todos explotaron en sonoras carcajadas, Alice revolcada en el piso de la risa, Jasper parado a su lado riéndose entre dientes y Rosalie con las manos sobre su estómago del dolor que le provocaba tanta risa, mientras Bella estaba demasiado avergonzada como para articular alguna queja en contra mía, pero Edward si me respondió pegándome un manotazo fuerte en el medio de mi cabeza.

-¡Ouch! –Dije yo llevando las manos a mi cabeza aturdida y dolida- ¿¡Por qué demonios me pegas!

-Te la merecías –dijo un Edward serio.

-Siempre conmigo –dije haciendo un pucherito, cortesía de Alice. Aunque no se por qué pero a ella le funciona y amí no, ¡no se vale!

-Si Emmett, –dijo Edward- siempre todos la toman con el Santo Emmett, ¿no? –exclamó riéndose pero tratando de continuar serio.

-Tu si que me comprendes, primo –le dije sonriente y palmeé su hombro, él por su parte se dedicó a reírse entre dientes.

-Bueno chicos, ¡sigamos con lo nuestro! –dijo Alice ya con los controles de la Wii en sus manos.

-Esta Alice… -Dijimos Edward y yo rodando los ojos.

-No se metan conmigo o ya verán –nos dijo en tono de amenaza la enana. Edward y yo nos dedicamos a asentir y a callarnos la boca, sabíamos de lo que era capaz Alice, y no queríamos enfrentarnos a ello.

Luego Alice complacida de habernos derrotado a Edward y a mì en la Wii, se fue adonde Bella y Jasper, que estaban tomando café en la sala de estar.

___

* * *

_

**Edward's POV**

Como detestaba no poder hacer lo que yo quisiera por miedo a lo que Alice me haga. ¡Yo era el mayor y parecía al revés!, un buen día de estos, yo reiré al último...

-Esta enana se pasa de malvada con nosotros –me dijo en un susurro Emmett mientras la veía reír en compañía de Jasper y Bella- ¿No te gustaría darle una cucharada de su propia medicina?

Al instante, mi cara adoptó una mueca malévola y una sonrisa brillante. Hacia tiempo que quería vengarme de Alice por hacerme rabiar con sus bromas pesadas, y con ayuda de Emmett, ella se tragaría sus propias quejas cuando le juguemos una broma de las suyas. No lo pensé dos veces cuando le di mi respuesta.

-Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea primo –le dije y ambos sonreímos, y como un acto reflejo, miramos a Alice.

Ella estaba tranquila bebiendo café entre risas y charlas en compañía de su novio y Bella.

_-Disfruta mientras puedas Alice, no sabes la que se te va a venir encima _–

* * *

**(1) Barba: Ya saven, por el estereotipo del Dios barbudo, con la larga túnica blanca jajaj.**

**WUAOO e.e'**

**._. Edward se puso re-loquito con el tema del auto no? jajajaja.**

**y Emmett riendosele de atrás. Jeejejeje :P**

**._.'' Pobre de Alice cuando se les tire encima Edward y Emmett con una de sus ''bromitas'' jajajaja! :P**

**jajajaja. Bueno, seguiré editando caps para no perder el ritmo y mi inspiiracion.**

**Ya que ahora estoy dando los finales en mi escuela u_u'', como los ODIOOO :S! pero bueno, hay que hacerlo igual y blaa blaa blaa... :3'**

**Besotees! Lola Sartana Pattinson.´**

**GRACIAS! Besos & déjenmen reviews pliz.**


	14. Todos mis abrazos, solamente para tí

**Capitulo 14****: ****Todos mis abrazos, solamente para ti**

**Bella's POV**

¡Dios santo Alice! No se de donde salen tantas ideotas de tu cabeza, ¿decir que yo y Edward deberíamos salir juntos, solamente para que todos estemos con pareja? A veces pienso que en serio se le safò un tornillo, unos cuantos tornillos o si está loca como una cabra. Ni bien Alice mencionó su fantástica idea, habrán notado el sarcasmo que usé, las miradas de las cuatro personas que se encontraban ahí se posaron todas a la misma vez solamente sobre Edward y yo, todavía se consideraba que clavarle la mirada a alguien es grosero, ¿no?, aunque al parecer a Edward no le importaba mucho ya que solo se encogió algo de hombros y yo, ruborizada al cien por ciento. Y mejorando las cosas (volviendo al sarcasmo), Edward me miro con una sonrisa en su perfecto rostro. Seguro también le habrá causado gracia la idea de Alice, o le parecerá tonto que llegáramos a salir algún día. Cuando terminé de pensar la segunda opción, me deprimí un poco pensando que a Edward le interesaría poco y nada salir conmigo, y a mi la verdad no me desagrada la idea de salir con él porque me gusta muchísimo y me muero de ganas de estar a su lado, pero si a él si le desagrada… no quiero ni pensar como sería de devastador para mi su rechazo. Agregando que con lo guapo y encantador que es Edward, él podría tener a cualquier chica o supermodelo como pareja en vez de una torpe como yo, pensando eso me deprimí aún más. Mientras perdía el hilo de mis pensamientos sobre Edward y su preferencia por las chicas, el seguía mirándome fijamente y me sonreía, y cuando me di cuenta sentí que el rubor subía hacia mis mejillas haciendo que ardieran al rojo vivo, sintiendo el calor abrazador de mi piel recorriendo mis mejillas y cada parte de mi cuerpo. Luego Edward, al notar que me sonrojé por su acoso continuo con la mirada, me sonrió aun más anchamente y no me quitaba sus ojos color verde esmeralda de encima ni por el más escaso segundo, provocando que el calor subiera aún más su temperatura y mis mejillas se encendieran tornándose de seguro de un color rojo caramelo.

Aunque una idea me puso muy alegre y con mucho optimismo: saber que Edward se quedaría a dormir en mi casa hoy, la verdad seria genial que él se quede, y Alice y Emmett también claro, pero me alegraba más que Edward se quede aquí, ya que él me gusta. Todavía me seguía sorprendiendo cuanto cariño havía logrado agarrarle a esta persona mas parecida a un dios. Era tan caballero conmigo, que me hacía sentir como una princesa.

-Bueno, ya que ahora esta arreglado que se quedan aquí a dormir chicos, –dijo Rose- Bella, Jasper, tendremos que compartir nuestras habitaciones con los chicos –mencionó Rose mientras colocaba una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

En ese momento, mi corazón se detuvo, y luego sentí que empezó a acelerar con toda velocidad y comenzó una carrera desenfrenada que nunca terminaría, conociendo a Rosalie, ya sabría quién seria mi compañero de cuarto, no hay necesidad de ser psíquica o lectora de mentes para adivinarlo.

Ansiosa, esperando a que mencione a mi futuro compañero, solo sonaba una voz en mi mente que repetía una y otra vez.

_-Solo dilo y ya, solo dilo y ya –decía en mi mente con el corazón en la garganta, quemándome sin piedad- solo dilo ya de una maldita vez…_

-Alice, Jasper dormirá contigo en tu habitación –le dijo Rose, y en ese momento, Alice se lanzó encima de Jasper y lo besó sin importarle nada ni nadie, aunque a nadie le molestó que se besaran a excepción de Emmett que estaba bufando una y otra vez cada vez más fuerte.

Mientras, yo no le prestaba mucha atención, porque seguía ansiosa esperando que diga Rose con quien compartiría mi habitación, aún sintiendo a mi corazón latir desenfrenadamente queriendo saltar de mi pecho.

-Osito, tu dormirás en mi cuarto conmigo –le dijo Rosalie a Emmett, creo. ¿Ya se tenían apodos cariñosos?

-¡Yupi! –Gritó Emmett como un niño pequeño que lo dejan dormir con su madre por miedo a las pesadillas.

Ahora era mi turno, solo necesitaba que lo pronunciara Rosalie, y en ese momento tendría calma y paz en mi cabeza y mi corazón latiría con fuerza de la alegría embriagadora que podría llegar a sentir si mi deseo cambiara a realidad.

Solamente cambiaria a realidad si Rosalie lo dice.

- Y finalmente, Bella, Edward dormirá contigo en tu habitación –me avisó Rosalie concluyendo las asignaciones de las habitaciones.

En ese momento, la verdad no pude describir la felicidad que me embriagaba en ese momento, Edward y yo íbamos a estar completamente solos, él, yo y las cuatro paredes de mi inmenso cuarto. Aunque luego me puse algo nerviosa pensando que seguramente estaría ruborizándome cada maldito segundo si Edward me seguía sonriendo, aunque tenía que ser optimista, solo importaba que yo lo quería y que pronto el se enteraría de mis sentimientos.

Luego, sentí alegría y calma y mi corazón latió sin fuerza ni restricción casi gritando, expresando la felicidad que sentía y la emoción de que el deseo se tornara al fin una realidad presente con todas las letras. Solo faltaba un pequeñísimo detalle: Edward desconocía que yo lo quiero.

Ese detalle la verdad, me complicaba todo. ¿Como hiva a decírselo? Sin duda, no hiva a ser nada fácil para mi.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_-Y finalmente, Bella, Edward dormirá contigo en tu habitación_ –le avisó Rosalie a Bella, luego la aludida se puso completamente colorada.

Ahí, en ese mismo momento pensé que mi corazón, de lo fuerte que latía, quebrarìa mis costillas y saldrìa disparado hacia el cielo a cantar junto con los ángeles su melodía armoniosa. No podría sentirme mas feliz, nunca más que en ese momento, mil emociones y pensamientos se adueñaron de mis pensamientos y mi corazón, ¡compartiré habitación con Bella!, pasaremos tiempo solos, ella yo y absolutamente nadie mas. Esa idea me puso muy optimista sobre confesarle que la quiero y si se presenta la oportunidad, la invitaré a salir, solo espero que acepte, no me imagino como me sentiré si me rechaza.

-_¡Basta Edward!, tienes que ir y hablar con ella de una maldita vez, si no, la harás sentir incomoda y no podrán ni hablar siquiera como amigos_ _-_me hice reflexionar a mi mismo en mi mente, y la verdad la vocecita tiene mucha razón, no tengo que ser pesimista, tengo que pensar que Bella y yo seremos felices juntos en un futuro que podré casi tocarlo con las manos en corto tiempo. Tampoco devo hacerla sentir incómoda sin sentido, claro que no, debo aclarar las cosas ni bien se me presente la primera oportunidad. Abrirle mi corazón de par en par y dejárselo a su merced, en sus manos, y deseo con toda mi alma, que decida quedárselo para siempre. Nada me haría mas feliz que ella sea la dueña de mi corazón, y yo poseer el suyo. Tan frágil pero tan fuerte a la vez, tan torpe y tan gracil, tan hermoza y tan tímida, tan ella, tan Bella.

Perdí la noción del tiempo en el cual, imaginaba un futuro no muy lejano juntos ella y yo, feliz de que al fin pueda estar con Bella solos, y no me percaté de que la mismísima Bella estaba a mi lado, tocándome el hombro con la mano y sacudiéndome ligeramente para llamar mi atención, ya que no me di cuenta que me estaba hablando, aunque no comprendí como no me di cuenta de que estaba ahí, porque nunca seria capaz de ignorar a mi Bella conscientemente. Pero claro, nadie logro jamás vajarme de mis trances, eran demasiado profundos, y el que tuve recién, el mas hermoso de mi mundo.

-Edward… -me llamó Bella otra vez mientras me tocaba el hombro y me sacudía ahora algo más fuerte, impacientada.

-Si, perdona, ¿Qué pasa? –le dije y ella rió por la cara de desorientado que debería tener en ese momento.

-Es que ahora íbamos a alquilar una película con los chicos y me dijeron que ellos se iban a encargar de la comida –me dijo Bella- mientras yo solamente tengo que ir a alquilar la película, y quería preguntarte si te gustaría acompañarme, es que no es muy lindo andar sola a estas horas por la calle y no me gusta ir sola –me dijo ella algo apenada y se sonrojó ligeramente mostrando las pequeñas pecas que poseía sobre sus mejillas y su nariz.

No daba más de la felicidad ya que Bella deseaba que la acompañe a buscar la película, que quiera mi compañía. Yo sonreí alegre de ir con ella y también de ir para protegerla, es que tiene razón, las calles son peligrosas si no vas con compañía y yo jamás dejaría que le pase algo a mi Bella mientras yo pueda impedirlo, porque soy capaz de acompañarla hasta el fin del mundo con tal de que esté segura, aquí en mis brazos. No dejaría que nadie le toque un pelo de su cabeza, ni tampoco que quisiera llevársela de mi lado, tendrían que pasar por encima de mi cadáver y más si querían llevársela lejos de mi lado. No, no lo hiva a permitir, mi Bella siempre estará a salvo mientras yo vele por ella, y siempre lo voy a hacer. Ya lo tomaba como el motivo de mi existir, cuidarla, hacerla feliz, alejarla de la gente que es mala para ella, protegerla de todo.

-Claro –le dije y me sonrió y, creo que logré ver un pequeño brillo encenderse en sus ojos- solo déjame ir a buscar mi chaqueta y nos vamos ¿si? –le pregunté y sin esperar una respuesta corrí hacia el perchero donde estaban todas las camperas colgadas, y de pasada agarrè el saco turquesa de Bella y se la llevé para que no sienta frió, es que no quiero que se enferme. Tampoco iva a dejar que se enferme gravemente, mientras yo pueda impedirlo.

Luego de ir a buscarla al pasillo a mi Bella dama, salimos por la puerta hacia la calle a buscar la película, cogidos de la mano solo nosotros dos. El silencio de la noche hacía juego con su majestuosa presencia. Si esto era un sueño, que alguien me despierte, porque no quería hacerme falsas ilusiones con estar solo con mi Bella. Sacudí la cabeza y nada, estaba despierto. Sonreí a mas no poder y me dejé llevar con Bella a mi lado.

Ella rompió el silencio con una risita muy baja. La observé a la espera de su habla.

-Que día de locos ha sido hoy –dijo Bella mientras reía con asombro.

-Si, es cierto –le admitì divertido- juntar a los Cullen, a los Hale y a una Swan en una misma casa es una mezcla explosiva –le expliqué y ella comenzó a reírse.

-Y sobre algo explosivo… -dijo Bella dudando- Alice esta realmente loca Edward, enserio, la adoro pero esta pasada de rosca por completo, las ideas que tiene por Dios santo... –me comentó con horror y yo reí entre dientes.

-Dime algo que no sepa –le reté- vivo con ella, me aguanto sus bromas sin chistar, la acarrèo a hacer sus compras por miedo a que me haga la cruz –le dije mientras contaba con los dedos- y me aguanto sus niñerías, pero bueno se la quiere igual aunque sea insoportable –dije y ella asintió.

-No he dicho que me caiga mal, solo para que sepas –me dijo y frunció los labios- me ha caído súper bien.

-No, eso ya lo sé -le expliqué con una sonrisa facil- así de insoportable, todo el mundo la quiere -di un largo suspiro y Bella se rió.

El silencio se hizo presente, pero ahora era algo más incómodo que antes. De seguro se devía a mi nerviosismo, porque quería formularle una pregunta que necesitaba de una respuesta por su parte, una que me moría por que fuera un ''si'', pero que gracias a mis miedos sobre su respuesta me costó un trabajo poder decirlo. !Era tan dificil pensar que ella me diría que no! No, sin duda alguna, eso sería demasiado para mí. Inspiré aire por la nariz, juntándome del valor que carecía, y por fin hablé.

-¿Y yo? –le pregunté sonriente pero con muchos nervios- ¿Te caigo bien, o sea, me quieres? -Moría por saber lo que pensaba de mí. ¿Y si le había dado la impresión equibocada, la que yo no quería? No me perdonaría por haber sido un imbécil, mostrando alguien que no era, o peor, alguien que no era del agrado de mi amada. Aunque no me interesaría, cambiaría de pies a cabeza, sería lo que ella quisiera, solo con que me lo pida, a cambio de su amor, de su compañía, de sus besos, sus caricias... Era egoísta, si, pero bueno, que le hiva a hacer, ella era todo cuanto yo quería en este mundo, y albergaba la esperanza de que algun día yo fuera todo para ella: su motivo de suspirar enamorada, la razón del brillo de sus ojos chocolates, su razón de cuando se queda pensativa, el origen de una bella sonrisa suya, su felicidad. Deseaba amarla de todas las maneras posibles durante todo el tiempo en el que estuviera en este mundo, y más.

-No, tu no –dijo Bella sin ni si quiera mirarme, eso me dolió.

-Ah, está bien –logré pronunciar tristemente, ya que ahora ni la esperanza quedaba de que algún día fuera mía, si ni siquiera le caía bien. No se como logré no caerme en pedazos.

Malditos miedos, tenían tanta razón y ahora entendía el porque de su vigencia en mí, Bella ni siquiera me quería, no le caía bien, ni siquiera para mirarme cara a cara. Mis ojos comenzaron a picarme por el dolor que crecía en mi, martirizaba y carcomía todo mi ser, !era horrible ser un cero a la izquierda para la persona que tu consideras como la luz de tus ojos! Era insoportable, fastidioso, maldito dolor. ¿Por qué el amor duele tanto? ¿Por qué? ¿No había probabilidades de que una diosa se pueda enamorar de un simple mortal? ¿Por qué no podría ser más de lo que Bella quería? ¿Por qué no me tendría en cuenta? ¿Por qué valía menos que nada para la persona que amaba con cada pedazo de mi corazón? ¿Por que el destino no me dejaba tenerla? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no havía la esperanza de un amor para mí? ¿De que Bella fuera mia? !Carajo! como dolía, como duele el amor... como duele que te rechaze tu amor...

Cerré los ojos en un maldito intento de calmar mis emociones, de aplacarlas, lo suficiente para llegar hasta la casa y mintiendo, poder irme a llorar mis penas a la mía. Aunque sería peor separarme de ella, no importa que no me quiera. Me sentía a morir por que ella no me veía ni como su presente ni como su futuro, me veía como cenizas, como si fuera la misma nada. Las piernas me temblaban, deseaba tumbarme en el piso y llorar por mi dolor, por lo que inflingia el rechazo de mi Bella. Dolía, la amaba, pero yo nada podía hacer, salvo cambiar, y esperar a que al menos me quiera como su amigo.

Malditos traidores, casi mis ojos derramaron lágrimas enfrente de mi Bella, yo no quería preocuparla con mi dolor. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿a ella que carajo le hivan a importar mis sentimientos? ¿Yo? Nada, esa era la respuesta que resumía todo, nada. Nada era lo que sentía Bella por mí, nada era lo que significaba yo para ella, nada era lo que le importaba mis sentimientos, yo era una nada para ella, y eso era inaguantable.

En un instante, me encontré a Bella muy sonriente que me miraba fijamente, luego de contemplarme un rato, explotó en sonoras carcajadas y yo dí un respingo del asombro. ¿Que chiste me havía perdido?

-¿Qué ocurre? –le dije con preocupación pero con tristeza presente en mi voz, ya que me preocupaba por ella, a sabiendas de que ni siquiera le caía bien.

-Edward –me dijo aún sonriente y luego volvió a apretar mi mano- la verdad, es que tú eres el que más quiero de todos, te lo juro –me dijo Bella y yo por mi parte sonreí anchamente, pero no se había eliminado por completo mi confusión- es que solo quería jugarte una pequeña bromita –me explicó y yo rodé los ojos, sonriente.

Se exterminó cualquier emoción en mi ser, menos la de la felicidad, la inundaba por doquier. !Yo era la persona que mas quería Bella! me sentía tan feliz que deseaba saltar como un niño pequeño, pero no podía, me vería infantil y me delataría a mi mismo. Dios, costaba horrores ocultar lo que sentía por ella, pero tenia que hacerlo por ahora.

-Eres mala conmigo, Swan –le dije e hice una mueca de dolor fingido. Me había logrado engañar.

-Muchas gracias –me dijo haciéndome reverencia, como si le huvieran dicho un cumplido- pero con halagos no conseguirás nada.

Que lindo era pasar tiempo con mi Bella, caminando mientras, aun cogidos de la mano, observábamos con asombro las miles de millones de luces que poblaban nuestra hermosa ciudad. Aunque algo me llamó la atención, debajo de uno de los puentes que pasaban por encima del lago, vi pasar tres góndolas con parejitas dentro de ellas, imitando los perfectos y románticos Canales de Venecia.

-Que hermoso –dijo Bella mientras miraba con ternura a las parejas que pasaban en las góndolas- y es tan romántico…

En ese instante se me encendió el foquito de mi cabeza, ya sabia que podría darle a Bella para que vea cuanto la quiero y sumar puntos con ella.

-Bella –le dije tocando su hombro para llamar la atención y ella se dio vuelta hacia mí- ¿recuerdas que prometimos algún día dar un paseo juntos sin Alice y Jasper vigilándonos? –le hice recordar.

-Si, como no olvidarlo –dijo Bella mientras asentía- ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Es que, te observé cuando quedaste prendada viendo los paseos en góndola… –le expliqué y ella asintió de nuevo- y se me había ocurrido que sería buena idea, digo ya que te ha gustado tanto, que vallamos juntos mañana –exclamé, mientras rezaba para que me dijera un simple _''Claro'' _. Con eso me mantendría feliz durante toda la vida.

-Me encantaría –exclamó ella con felicidad, rompiendo los nervios en mí.

-Entonces, tenemos una _''cita''_ –le dije manifestando las comas en la palabra cita.

Cuando estábamos caminando rumbo hacia el Videoclub, Bella se detuvo de golpe y quedó con la cara inexpresiva, con los ojos vacíos… demasiado lejanos y profundos.

-¡Bella!, ¡Que ocurre! –susurré con la voz cubierta de pánico mientras la sacudía levemente para que reaccione, ya me había espantado verla así.

Ella seguía sin reaccionar, así que la sacudí un poco más fuerte. La voz comenzó a fallarme y no sabía que carajo hacer.

-¡Demonios Bella!, ¡reacciona porfavor! –grité con los ojos húmedos, a punto de llorar de la desesperación que sentía. Me moriría de la pena si le llegara a ocurrir algo malo a mi Bella, no por Dios, no lo hiva a permitir. ¡No!

- Nada, nada –exclamó Bella algo aturdida respondiendo a mi pregunta anterior, entrando en razón- me ocurre cuando me quedo pensando profundamente en algo, no te preocupes por mí –susurró y me acarició la mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, así que tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me tranquilicé. ¡Era imposible para mí no preocuparme por ella! ¡Si ella era mi todo!

-Bueno, volviendo al tema de las películas –le espetè ya con la voz serena- ¿has escuchado de alguna película que te halla llamado la atención últimamente? –le pregunté.

Bella quedó pensativa de nuevo, solo que sin tener la apariencia de un cadáver.

-No, creo que no –luego antes de que yo hablara, me calló y añadió- espera, hay una o dos que si me gustan –dijo y colocó dos dedos en su cien, tratando de hacer memoria- mmm... ¡ya recuerdo cuales! –Exclamó repentinamente y yo di un salto, me había asustado- una de ellas era Remember Me, en la que sale Robert Pattinson… –susurró y luego sonrió, yo proferí un gruñido bajo pero ella no se percató y continuó- la otra era Nine, y una película muy bonita que es de Argentina, _El secreto de sus Ojos._

-La verdad me gustan todas, así que cuando lleguemos vemos cual elegimos, ¿quieres? –le pregunté y ella asintió.

Caminamos en silencio rumbo al Videoclub, contemplando la belleza de la noche, las luces que se encendían en la inmensa Nueva York pero màs que nada, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, al menos de mi parte la disfrutaba. Cada hora, minuto, segundo que pasara con mi Bella, yo era feliz, y quería que esos momentos jamás se acabaran.

Hasta que se escuchó un gruñido demasiado fuerte, y vi que Bella llevaba sus dos manos hacia su estómago, y me di cuenta que los sonoros rugidos provenían de su estómago, avisando que sentía hambre. Me reí por su expresión de fastidio.

-Maldito estómago, cállate –exclamó Bella entre dientes.

-¿Tienes hambre Bellita? ¿Acaso no puedes aguantarte hasta las palomitas? –dije en tono de broma y ella me codeó las costillas suavemente.

-No te pases de gracioso, enserio tengo mucha hambre –dijo y su estómago volvió a rugir estruendosamente.

-Yo que tu le doy de comer, a ver si se enoja contigo y hace huelga de hambre –le espetè entre sonoras carcajadas y ella se me unió.

-Aquí la que manda soy yo, no él –me dijo, aunque dirigiéndose más a su estómago que a mí. Se havía buelto loca mi princesa, ahora hablaba con órganos...

-Si quieres, cuando salgamos de buscar la película, podríamos parar unos minutos a comer algo.

-Está bien –me contestó Bella, mientras señalaba hacia un local de McDonnald's.

Me causaba mucha gracia el apetito que poseía mi Bella por lo chatarra, comia y comía, pero siempre conservaba su majestuoso cuerpo bien formado. Ese cuerpo que a mí tanto me enloquecía...

Debía calmar mi mente, ya que sinó perdería los estribos y terminaría besando a mi Bella hasta que me dolieran los labios.

-Luego de alquilar la película iremos –le avisé y ella sonriente, asintió.

-Además de lograr satisfacer a mi estómago –me dijo Bella- lograré que comas algo al fin –musitó entre risas mientras se recogía su pelo caoba en una hermosa cola de caballo.

-Yo no tengo tanta hambre, a decir verdad –exclamé- quizás pida un helado o una ensalada, no lo sé.

-Yo pediré una Big Mac –dijo fuerte y claro- no quiero terminar anoréxica, ya sabes, no debo perder mi esbelta figura –dijo en tono de broma mientras reía.

_Imposible mi vida, y aunque lo hicieras, serías igual de hermosa -_pensó mi mente en un momento de flaquéo sobre mi control.

-Tu sentido del humor es lo que nunca se pierde –le dije y se sonrojó. ¿Ya habia dicho cuanto amaba que se sonrojara? creo que sí, pero no me hartaba, se veía aun mas provocadora cuando se ponía colorada como un tomate. Era el tomate mas sexy de todo el mundo.

-Edward -me llamó y yo presté atención- ¿Me creerías si te digo que solo soy así contigo? –Asentí- pues que bueno, porque es la verdad.

-Me alegra que reserves toda tu efusividad solo para mí –le dije mientras sonreía torcidamente.

-Cuando quieras –me dijo y ambos nos sonreímos.

-Anda caminemos más rápido, haber si cierran y nos quedamos sin película –le dije y sostuve mi mano con la suya.

-Emmett tapiará la puerta para que no entremos si no llevamos al menos una –comentó Bella entre risas y no me costó mucho tiempo unírmele.

Estuvimos caminando hasta que logramos llegar al Videoclub, aunque yo estaba centrado viendo algo más importante para mí. Mi Bella.

-Y, ¿te has decidido por alguna Edward? –me preguntó Bella aún con la vista fija en una de las filas de las películas.

-Me ha interesado bastante El secreto de sus Ojos –le dije y ella la encontró fácilmente- ¿llevamos esa?

-Claro –dijo sonriente.

-¿Crees que a los otros les guste? –le pregunté, dudoso.

-Claro que si, te apuesto a que Rosalie quedará prendada y Jasper quedará extasiado, a ambos les gusta el rollo ese de las películas de época –y me guiñó un ojo deliberadamente.

-A Alice seguro le gusta, y Emmett se dedicará a besuquear a Rose durante mayor parte de la película, así que no tenemos de que preocuparnos, al menos sobre él –le confesé y ella rompió en risas.

-Entonces, vamos a pagarla –dijo ella, me amarró de la mano y fue hacia el dueño del Videoclub.

Cuando terminamos de pagarla, salimos por la puerta hacia McDonnald's a cenar juntos.

-Que rica hamburguesa –dijo Bella contenta de saciar su hambre- nadie las hace mejor que en McDonnald's.

-Yo todavía sigo prefiriendo mi ensalada –le señalé- quizás la próxima pida una hamburguesa.

Luego de unos minutos terminamos de comer asi que fuimos hacia la caja registradora a pagar y partimos hacia la casa de Bella.

-¿Quedaste rellenita Bella? –le pregunté sarcásticamente.

-Sip, no me entra nada ahí adentro –me confesó y palmeó su estómago con sus manos.

-Mejor, así no tendremos que parar en cada restaurante de Nueva York a saciar a tu estómago –le espetè entre risas.

-Después te quejas que yo soy mala contigo –susurró Bella simulando enojo.

-Ya va, lo decía en broma –luego la atraje hacia mi pecho, abrazándola fuertemente.

-Está bien, te perdono –dijo y me abrazò fuertemente, demasiado fuerte diria yo.

-Ay –exclamé entre dientes, no tenia ni idea que era tan fuerte mi Bellita.

-Dije que te perdonaba, no que no te iba a pasar factura –y rió malévolamente.

-Está bien, entonces por las dudas no te abrazo más, si me terminarás rompiendo las costillas cada vez que te abrazo… -le dije con indiferencia fingida, ella por su parte tragó.

-¡No no no!, está bien no lo haré mas –me prometió Bella mientras arrugaba la nariz- ¿ahora si me das un abrazo? -pronunciò alzando sus brazos en mi direcciòn, como si fuera una bebè que desea ser cargada por su padre.

¿Como no la hiva a abrazar? Primero, me moría de ganas por tenerla entre mis brazos y sentirla pegada a cada parte de mi cuerpo, y segundo, ¡se veía tan jodidamente hermosa cuando hacía pucherito! la apariencia de un bebé le quedaba precioso a mi Bella. Y claro, yo, con mi dominio perfecto sobre mi mente y mis emociones por ella (notarán el sarcasmo) me era imposible resistirme a todo lo que me pidiera mi Bella. Sería capaz hasta de bajarle la luna con tal de que ella me lo pidiera. Lo que fuera por que ella sea mía, nada mas me importaba.

-Claro, puedes pedir cuantos quieras –le dije y volví a estrecharla fuertemente contra mí- para eso soy tu amigo –le dije al lado de su oído, en un susurro casi inaudible, tanto que dudo que ella me halla escuchado.

-Gracias -dijo y se pegò màs contra mì cuerpo.

_-Y llegaré a ser algo más -añadí en mi mente con más optimismo que nunca- le demostraré que puedo ser más que un amigo para ella, no me importa cuanto me cueste, no me importaría cambiar de pies a cabeza por ella, me ganaré su corazón de alguna forma y lucharé por ser el dueño de su cariño para siempre. Lo haré, o dejo de llamarme Edward Anthony Cullen en el intento._

Luego, se despegó un poco de mí y yo pasé uno de mis brazos por sus hombros, mientras ella mantenía uno de los suyos fijos a mi cintura, seguimos camino hacia su casa a ver la tan codiciada película, aunque para mí la más hermosa de las películas del mundo no se comparaba con mi realidad, la que estaba compartiendo con Bella en ese mágico momento, rodeada por mis brazos bajo el velo de la noche. La hermosa pelìcula que comenzò cuando Bella entro a mi vida

* * *

**~ o ~**

**Dios, que liindo , todas las pareejas dormiran juntitas :D** **Muahahaha :$$**

**el tema es que llegue a pasar algo entre Bella y Ed, ojaláaaaaaaaaa $: Aunque veràn de a poquito si pasa algo o no ;).**

**y esta Alice 77'... nunca es capàz de cerrar la boca, ¿no? jajajà ;D**

**Awwwwwwwww *-*'' :3, y Edward es mas tierno preocupàndose por Bella, y encima tiene los abrazos que ella quiera , que envidia! jajaa. Espero que los aproveche, o los reclamo yo 77'**

**Y lo de las tres pelis, las puse porque las quiero ver a esas tres, aùn mas a la de El secreto de sus Ojos, porque es de mi paìs y ganò un Golden Globe jejejejeje $: ( premio estadounidense a las pelìculas ) =) .**

**Cuideensen y dejen reviews porfaas!, Lola Sartana Pattinson -**

**~ o ~**


	15. Abriendo los ojos ante el obvio amor

**Capìtulo 15: Abriendo los ojos ante el obvio amor **

**Bella's POV**

La catarata de emociones que fluía libre y desbocadamente por todo mi ser, teniendo a Edward ceñido a mi cuerpo como si lo huvieran adherido, pegándonos el uno al otro con cada vez más fuerza en nuestro tierno y para mi parecer, apasionado abrazo, era algo único. Una novena maravilla del mundo, eso era él para mis ojos y mi deleite personal. Lo mas asombrosamente descabellado que podría llegar a pasarle a alguien lo suficientemente humano como para entrar en una especie de trance prácticamente infinito y vicioso en lo absoluto. Además, pienso -obviamente que llevo razón, al menos en esto si- que no seria la única en sentirse dichosa si otras mujeres estuviesen en mi lugar, ahora mismo, presa de los brazos de Edward. Era demasiado obvia y transparente la respuesta: el encantador príncipe sacado de los mas hermosos, encantadores y soñados cuentos de hadas, diciéndote en susurros con su voz seductora y tan delicada y suave como la seda, mientras te observa con sus penetrantes e insoportablemente exquisitos ojos verdes tan relucientes y pulcros al igual que dos piedras preciosas inigualables ante la belleza que desprendían, que podías tener absolutamente todos los abrazos que desearas de su parte. Me sentía por primera vez, única en el mundo, al ser una chica común y corriente abrazando a una deidad de belleza encandilada e incalculable fuertemente contra mis brazos, y de mi parte, dejándolo ahí por el resto de mi vida. El pase ilimitado que me otorgó a sus brazos era algo sublime; dificil, prácticamente imposible de rechazar. La alegría casi infaltil que tenía se debía a que había encontrado mi segundo hogar; sus brazos. Aspiré aire por la nariz para que pueda entrar a mi sistema el olor masculino de Edward, tan peculiar, tan único, al igual que él. Embriagaba y me hacía perder la locura sentir su perfume. Sentirlo cerca mío, y si era mas casi atado a mi cuerpo, me venía la mar de bien y colocaba mi _feliz-òmetro_ mas allá de las nubes. Quería decirle tantas cosas, y a la vez otras querían mantener el anonimato. Era una mescolanza de sentimientos, todos buenos, los que él había colocado dentro de mi corazón y lo sentía por doquier, sea donde sea, dentro mio. Me hacía sentir llena, y con mi máquina de la vida mas útil y eficaz que nunca. Cada respirar entrecortado, cada latido desbocado; me los causaba él. Suspiré, pensando si algún dia llegaría a perderme lo imposible en mis debilidades; sus virtures, me harían sufrir de un paro cardiaco; si me ocurría, me moriría en paz y felíz. Al final logré pronunciar una palabra resumiendo todo lo que sentía en ese momento debido a él y a su cariño incondicional. Le devía mas que todo, por hacerme tan feliz, incluso tan solo con una sonrisa o una simple mirada de reojo suya; por él, solo él, gracias a él. Todo giraba alrededor suyo para mí.

_-Gracias _–murmuré bajito con mi voz cargada de emoción. Al instante entrecerré los ojos y deje caer mi cabeza sobre su pecho, apretando mis brazos en torno a él con más fuerza mientras sonreía amplia y satisfechamente. Estaba como una idiota, al igual que mi pronunciada sonrisa.

Era un completo misterio lo que ese muchacho había causado en mí en tan corto lapso de tiempo. Sin dudas, el había sacudido mi mundo por completo. Desde el primer día, la primera sonrisa, la primera caricia… él dio a mi vida un giro de 360 grados inmodificable e irreversible. Presentía que todo sería distinto con Edward en mi vida, y es así, mejor dicho ya era así, el cambio ya estaba modestamente pasado y hecho: ya nada era igual en mi vida o en la de Rosalie y Jasper desde que entraron los Cullen a nuestras vidas. Encajabamos perfecto las dos familias, y ya no podiamos estar ni concebir una vida sin ellos en la misma. Yo no podía, ya no lo aguantaría y sin duda que no lo hiva a permitir. La huella que selló silenciosamente Edward Cullen en mi corazón ya estaba echa, y si se marchaba a otro lado, lejos de mi alcance para el resto de mi vida, sería la muerte en vida para mí su ida. ¡Que locos resultaban ahora los sentimientos! aunque no por eso dejaban de ser menos hermosos, le añadía un toque de picardía y diversión. El romance, algo que tenía nula valencia en mí, ahora era mi vital importancia y mi fiel compañía. Tantos cambios había en mi ahora, y no pasaba la idea de que alguno no fuese por mano de obra suya. El punto central de mi todo ahora arrancaba y terminaba en Edward. Mi principio y mi fin, mi presente y mi futuro, mi ahora: eso era él para mi.

_Él es todo para mi ahora._

Me recordó a la mañana del comienzo de mi vida, ya hacia no se cuantas semanas atrás, cuando pensé a regañadientes lo aburridamente monótona que era mi vida y todo lo que giraba en torno mío, y justo allí, llegó Edward a rescatarme de ese estilo de vida tan soso y poco entretenido, transformándolo en los días mas radiantes de mi vida hasta la fecha, los que en su compañía sonreía hasta lo inimaginable. Él, de todas las formas posibles, era mi sol personal. No encontraba otra forma de compararlo para mí más que mi sol personal. Su enceguecedora luz le dio brillo a cada rincón de mi ser, sin importar lo grande o pequeño que sea ese, haciéndome cobrar vida, me retracto, haciendome _sentir _con vida después de tanto tiempo de parecer un robot que ya tenia en su programación la misma rutina que ya se había tornado extremadamente demente. Era mas que absurdo a estas instancias intentar disimular que lo amaba con cada fibra de mi anatomía. No lo podía seguir ocultando, ya que era muy mala mentirosa. El me hacia sentir de un modo que nunca nadie me había echo sentir jamás, hasta yo notaba un cambio drástico en mí, como que el hacia aflorar esa personalidad en mi que yo, anonadada, jamás había creído tener ni en mis mas extravagantes sueños. Quería poseerlo para siempre como mi mejor tesoro y mirarle de una forma que expresara todo lo que significaba para mí, simplemente con una mirada que deje al desnudo todos mis sentimientos, y, diciendole, casi pidiendole en súplicas, que jamás se aleje de mí, ya que el ahora se había convertido en, prácticamente como había mencionado anteriormente, mi sol personal. El centro de todo mi universo. No veía ni un presente ni un futuro en el que no apareciera su mano contra la mía. Era él o la nada. Me jugaría la vida si era necesario por ese hombre que era una persona de lo más deleitante. Era un vil y hermoso ladrón, ya que havía hurtado y engatuzado a mi indeciso corazón, y sin darme cuenta, ya era prisionera de su deseo. Ser su esclava sería para mi como si me nombraran la Reina de Inglaterra. Lo sentía tan mío, y aún deseaba sentirlo más. ¿Era acaso pecar desear aún mas lo que era casi divino? Me importaba un rábano, solo deseaba sentirlo, que me diga que me quiere, y en ese momento, aseguro que no me faltaría nada mas en este mundo para mi completa paz mental y emocional.

Me hacia sentir de todas las maneras posibles… _tontamente enamorada_. Si, tonta e irrevocablemente atada a él de todas las maneras existentemente válidas. Mi mundo eran sus ojos, y su sonrisa y su boca; mi perdición encarnizada.

Era tal para cual como en la ocasión que me relató mi madre Reneè, ya hacia 3 años atrás, luego de conocer a Phil en una cita a ciegas que yo planeé en especial para ella. Deseaba con fervor que cuando yo abandonara Phoenix para continuar con mis estudios universitarios, ella no se sintiera tan desértica y desolada, o al menos, que lo sobrellevase mejor luego de mi partida en Marzo hacia Dartmouth…

**Flash Back**

_Eran las 10:45, no faltará mucho para que Reneè llegue de su cita, me dije, la hora se me había pasado metódicamente volando mientras tumbada en uno de los sillones de la entrada leía mi libro favorito en todo el mundo, Cumbres Borrascosas. Prefería ponerme de pie y hacer algo un poco más productivo en la vida antes de quedar tirada sobre el sillón frita y dejar a Reneè afuera de casa, ya que en sus lapsos de torpeza demasiado frecuentes en su vida y en la misma, se había olvidado su llave de casa en el estante del vidrio del baño. De seguro lo había dejado ahí cuando fue a, según ella ''embellecerse'' para su cita a ciegas con Phil Brandon Casey, un aspirante a beisbolista profesional de Seattle que ahora residía aquí en Phoenix; la cita a ciegas de muchas que luego de tanto tiempo de suplicarle a Reneè, accedió a concurrir. Mi madre se daba oportunidades prácticamente nulas al amor luego del turbulento final que tuvo con mi padre, Charlie Swan, cuando abandonó la casa arrastrándome a mí con ella hacia un lugar remoto y lo más alejado de su ciudad, Forks, en el lluvioso y nublado estado de Washington. Aunque yo le visitaba a mi padre cada temporada de verano para ver como se encontraba, ya que de alguna manera, quería recobrar mi relación con mi padre después de dos años perdidos en la nada misma, aunque eso no quiere decir que no disfrutase de estar con mi madre, pero siempre quise volver a recuperar mi relación con Charlie. Volver a quererlo tanto como una hija puede querer a su padre, o al menos, algo similar a dicho sentimiento. El se lo merecía._

_Era algo demasiado común en mí perder el hilo de mis pensamientos y quedarme como un teléfono descolgado mientras podría estar a la cercanía de un tren y ya, a pocos metros de hacerme añicos, no lo percibiría en lo mas absoluto. Sacudí mi cabeza hacia los costados en un intento de despabilarme de mi trance y funcionó, asi que me puse de pie y fui hacia la cocina a prepararme unos huevos fritos ya que sentía demasiada hambre y no cuento con la paciencia para hacer algo vanamente elaborado. Como yo, siempre optaba por lo sencillo y lo básico, ya sea en la comida, la moda, etcétera. Me consideraba una de muchas y con eso para mi era más que suficiente._

_Al instante de colocarlos sobre un plato, sonó el timbre repetidas veces así que supuse que era Reneè, digo ¿quién iba a estar dando timbrazos a las 10:55 de la noche? Algún loco de remate o chiquillos jugando al Ring Raje. Ignoré las últimas dos opciones y corriendo con torpeza -característica en mi personalidad en cada rasgo y ángulo que la mires- fui hacia la puerta y cuando la abrí, me encontré a una Reneè demasiado sonriente. Examiné con asombro las facciones alentadoras, casi exquisitas de su rostro._

_Tenía las cejas elevadas por la felicidad, a dùo sus ojos mostraban un esplendor casi titubeante en ella que la hacia parecerse mas a una niña que a una madre soltera de 42 años. Sus labios tenían las comisuras de su boca hacia arriba, mostrando una sonrisa reluciente con un sonrojo rosáceo y delicado sobre sus mejillas con pecas. Hacía tiempo no la veía así._

_-¡Hija! –gritó ella y me abrazó. Yo le devolví el abrazo, pero aún no se había desvanecido de mí la confusión._

_-Hola –le saludé sonriéndole a medias, compensando tan fría bienvenida a nuestro hogar- ¿a que se debe tanta efusividad Reneè? –le pregunte picada por la confusión, pero aún más por la curiosidad que sentía._

_-Creo que lo conocí hija –dijo ella y a continuación su boca soltó un largo suspiro de satisfacción, creo._

_-¿A quién conociste? –Pregunté- ¿A Phil? Eso ya lo deberías saber Reneè, no te organicé una cita con un marciano para tu sorpresa –le protesté colocando mis puños cerrados sobre mi cintura y ella se rió ante mi chiste._

_-No hija, no me refería exactamente a eso, creo que he conocido al indicado –dijo sonriente y volvió a parecer una niña en vez de mi madre, pestañeé con asombro- me refiero al hombre con el cual compartir mi vida –dijo entre sollozos y repentinamente me abrazó. Abrí los ojos como platos mientras le devolvía el abrazo._

_-¿De verdad? –le pregunté con real asombro- ¡eso es genial! –exclamé complacida entre gritos._

_-Phil es todo cuanto he soñado –me explicó- al momento en que entró al restaurante y nos vimos, nos conectamos con la mirada y lo demás es historia –dijo deleitada con una sonrisa pícara._

_Cuando iba a articular palabra, Reneè prosiguió._

_-Es algo instantáneo, cuando tú le ves por primera vez, tu mundo cobra vida y la luz de tus ojos se refleja en esa persona, tú media naranja, la persona por la cual harías o serías lo que fuera con tal que te quiera. –me explicó- Cuando le vez… todo cambia, para bien, y no hay vuelta atrás, cada día lo querrás más y no querrás soltarle nunca de tu lado, desearás amarlo de todas las maneras posibles y con todas las fuerzas que tengas y así hacerle saber que darías todo por él o ella, ya que el o ella se habrá convertido en la única razón de tu existencia, tu otra mitad con la cual el destino quiso cruzarte en ese momento de sus vidas. Para que ya no formen dos personas, si no una en conjunto._

_-¡Cuánto me alegro por ti! –Le dije extasiada- siempre he querido esto para ti mamá, me alegro de haber metido mis narices en el asunto –dije y ella asintió._

_-Gracias mi cielo –dijo y besó dulcemente mi cabeza- eres lo mejor que tengo en mi vida y nunca me hartaré de decirlo._

_-Tu también mamá –dije sonriente- lo hago porque te quiero y quiero verte feliz._

_-Lo sé –dijo- y ahora me alegro de que aunque sea, por mi, sabrás cuando te encuentres con esa personita especial._

_-Cuando me llegue esa persona, te lo agradeceré –le dije y ella se carcajeó por mi falso interés. Me conocía por demasiado bien._

_-Ya verás que si tontita -pellizcó una de mis mejillas y le sonreí._

_-Te creo -mentí y ella se rió por todo lo alto._

_..._

**End Flash Back**

_Y valla, casi 4 años después te lo agradecí mamá_, me dije,_ ahora veo lo que sentías en ese momento, y ahora comprendo absolutamente lo que se siente amar a esa persona especial_… Me sentía en las nubes, flotando a la deriva, esos y muchos e incontables más eran mis paraísos; mientras imaginaba a Edward a mi lado, con su sonrisa brillante y singular.

_Es algo instantáneo, cuando tú le ves por primera vez, tu mundo cobra vida y la luz de tus ojos se refleja en esa persona, tú media naranja, la persona por la cual harías o serías lo que fuera con tal que te quiera. Cuando le vez… todo cambia, para bien, y no hay vuelta atrás, cada día lo querrás más y no querrás soltarle nunca de tu lado, desearás amarlo de todas las maneras posibles y con todas las fuerzas que tengas y así hacerle saber que darías todo por él o ella, ya que el o ella se habrá convertido en la única razón de tu existencia, tu otra mitad con la cual el destino quiso cruzarte en ese momento de sus vidas. Para que ya no formen dos personas, si no una en conjunto._

Una frase en especial del relato de Reneè resonaba potentemente dentro de mi cabeza sin recelo alguno, y sabía perfectamente la razón por la cual lo hacia, era un recordatorio, mejor dicho, una verdad…

_Cuando le vez… todo cambia…_

_Cuando le vez… todo cambia…_

_Cuando le vez… todo cambia…_

Era puramente cierta cada palabra y cada letra de lo que me había dicho Reneè. Al instante de verle a Edward supe que era la persona para mí y el corazón me lo decía prácticamente a chillidos, que él era el camino natural por el cual debía transitar mi vida: mi otra mitad en el mundo, mi sol personal, el hombre por el cual mi corazón se aceleraba como un loco hasta dolerme de la emoción, el centro de mi universo, mi razón de sonreír y suspirar, mi alegría, la luz que haría brillar mis ojos, la razón de mi existir en el mundo, mi todo.

El amor de mi vida.

Ya que tenia mas en claro mis sentimientos que el agua misma, deseaba con fervor gritárselo a Edward y a los cuatro vientos, el amor puro que florecía desde cada fibra de mi ser hacia el exterior por el hombre mas bello en todos los sentidos del mundo. El hombre más bello de _mi_ mundo. El mismo que se encontraba a mi lado como en casi todas las ocasiones, sonriente y calmado.

Desde que perdí el conocimiento en cuanto tiempo llevaba pensando en cuan increíble e inimaginable era el amor que profesaba por el hombre que se encontraba a mi lado, estábamos a pocas calles de llegar a mi morada. Ni siquiera me había percatado de que ya no me encontraba en sus brazos, si no que ahora tenía una mano fuertemente aferrada contra la suya. Como dije antes, era lo que Edward provocaba en mí. De por sí pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos con cualquier cosa que me llame la atención, y desde que Edward apareció en mi vida, abarcó por completo mis sueños y mis pensamientos de una forma impensable. Mi mente no daba para más con tanto Edward rondando por ahí, y yo no podía caber más del gozo por eso. Agradecía inmensamente en ese preciso momento que Edward no fuese un lector de mentes, porque no podría ni medir el nivel de mi vergüenza si llegase a escuchar a mis voces interiores, exclamando cuanto lo amo y mi necesidad de que algún día sea en todos los sentidos indeterminadamente posibles, _mío_. Tan mío como sea factiblemente incalculable.

Volviendo a perderme en mis profundos pensamientos a causa de las emociones que causaba Edward en mí, tuve que despabilar mi mente y concentrarme en no tropezarme con lo que tenga en frente mientras caminaba, lo cual fue en vano, ya que me tropecé con una baldosa floja del piso y casi me caigo, de no ser por Edward que me cogió en volandas entre sus brazos, evitando que mi cuerpo impacte contra el frío y duro suelo. Enrojecí hasta que sentí mis mejillas arder al fuego vivo. Sus orbes verdosas me miraban divertidos, como si le causaran gracia mi casi tropezón. Me sentía como Mary Jane con su Spiderman. Si, creanme idiota y sobre-imaginativa, pero el siempre me rescataba antes de caerme en el frío piso. Es mi super-hombre personal. Adoraba a mi Super Edward o Super Eddie. Sonreí ante la burrada que imaginaba, _pero bien que me gustaba esa burrada,_ me contraataqué mentalmente. Me partía de la risa a mis adentros, y me comía las uñas de los nervios en el exterior. Edward seguía taladrandome los ojos con sus ojos verdosos, con un gesto burlón y divertido en su mirar. Su sonrisa lo delataba, se la estaba pasando en grande, pero ¿Viendo como me sonrojaba? ¿tanta gracia producia mi arder? ¿O era mi cara demasiado evidente?

-Graa-cias Edward –logré pronunciarle entrecortadamente a él, mientras continuaba con sus ojos fijamente clavados a mi rostro sonrojado. Maldecí en mis adentros por sonrojarme todo el maldito tiempo. Solo me ayudaba a dejarme mas en verguenza delante de una de las pocas personas en las cuales me vale demasiado su opinión, mejor dicho, del que más me valía. Juré que si continuaban mis sonrojos, metería la cabeza bajo tierra como un Ñandú en un hollo, asi, no tendría que ir a vivir a un canal subterráneo por quedar en verguenza delante de todos, y en especial de Edward. Si no había de otra, empezaría a cavar el hollo hasta el centro de la Tierra esta misma noche.

-De nada –dijo con una sonrisa- es un gusto para mí ser su salvador, bella dama –murmuró con su voz repentinamente ronca- cuando quieras y donde quieras, a sus servicios mi lady –y elevó una de las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba, tornándose en una sonrisa torcida… y demasiado seductora. Eso me derritió y sentí que en mis mejillas tenía unas brazas recién sacadas del ardiente fuego. El ritmo alocado de mi corazón casi me atraganta y tartamudeé por las palabras que jamás salieron de mi boca. Su mirar burlón no se había esfumado, solo que lo opacaba la fogosidad seductora que encandilaba sus verdes ojos. Deseable e infaltable: eso era a la vista de mis débiles ojos mortales, mirando a el Dios que me tenía firme entre sus fornidos brazos.

Edward me irguió y seguimos caminando rumbo hacia mi casa, así que busqué su mano y la entrelacé con la mía. Descubrí que cada vez que Edward me tocaba, sentía que la pieza faltante de mi pozzle se ubicaba en su lugar, y eso me hacia sentir perfectamente completa. El me sonrió y yo me volví a sonrojar. Comencé a maldecir por el santo sonrojo y al parecer Edward me oyó, o al menos se dio cuenta de la manera que parloteaba sin fin alguno. Maldecí con mas bronca aún al no ser mejor disimulada.

-¿Qué sucede? –me preguntó Edward.

-Es que odio sonrojarme todo el maldito tiempo –torcí el gesto con demasiado fastidio- no es que yo odie sonrojarme en sí, me agrada sonrojarme ¡pero al menos desearía que no me ocurra cada maldito segundo de cada jodido día! –chillé y el se rió. Le fulminé con el poco odio falso que le sentía. ¡Como odiarlo cuando lo amaba tanto mi Dios! No sonreí para no quedar en evidencia, y de faltarme el poco orgullo que me quedaba, tendría la sonrisa mas idiota de toda la faz terrestre sobre mi cara en este mismo instante. Su risa me llegaba al alma, y me hacía ablandarme como una gelatina. Hize el basto intento de endurecer mis huesos para no derretirme como un helado en un día de verano a sus pies, y milagrosamente, lo cumplí. Mientras que con sus ojos, mi mas temida perdición, me ganaba; no evité hipnotizarme como una retardada mental mientras lo observaba como si fuera la cosa mas hermosa de todo el maldito universo ¡Y mi Dios, que para mi si lo era!

-Para mi que te sonrojes me parece de lo más adorable –argumentó sonriente.

-¿Acaso no te parezco una tonta? –le pregunté con el signo de incógnita saliendo disparado de mi cabeza.

-Si, pero una tonta demasiado adorable –refutó y me apretó más la mano. Sonreí y volvió a derretir lo poco que quedaba de mi orgullo con su sonrisa deslumbrante. Mis mejillas clamaban a gritos que le tiraran un balde de agua helada para apagar el incendio.

Rodó los ojos a dúo de una naciente y genuina sonrisa de su marca personal. Siguió hablando, solo que esta vez, me preguntó.

-¿Todavía hay algo existente en este mundo, o al menos, en este estado que no te haga sonrojar mi Bella? -preguntó en un tono bromista. Mis mejillas volvieron a deslumbrar con su incandinable encendido rojizo, contestándoles por mi a su pregunta, ya que, no le hiva a poder responder por la verguenza que sentía. Era cierto, me sonrojaba con casi todo, y mas si era Edward el que lo provocaba; solo con que me mire durante medio segundo, o que me sonría con esa sonrisa suya tan malditamente sexy... sentí elevarse el calor de mis mejillas al imaginarlo junto a su desbordante sonreír. ¡STOP! Mis ojitos se abrieron paso un poco, para ver si era cierto que esas palabras salieron de su boca ¿Acaso había dicho ''Mi Bella''? Deseaba pensar que si. Este hombre me tenía completamente rendida a sus pies, y el ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Besaría el suelo por el que él caminase, pero tenía otro objetivo al que deseaba besar, ubicado en su rostro... Me mordí el labio ante el desborde de mi imaginar. Estaba excediendome, pero no me oponía ni ponía voluntad para auto-frenarme. Y volviendo al tema del bendito sonrojo...

-Es que me dá mucha verguenza -susurré cabisbaja. ¿No era que a fin de cuentas, no respondería? _Dios esté contigo y tu locura Isabella.._

Alzó una ceja y sonrió a medias.

-¿Sonrojarte?

Asentí una sola vez y cerré los ojos, esperando fuese cual fuese su reacción.

Edward se rió a carcajada limpia ante mi evidente verguenza por sonrojarme. Prosiguió con lo que aún le faltaba por decir.

-¿Sabes? me haces recordar a las muñecas de porcelana: delicadas, con la piel de ese tes blanco impecable y reluciente y las mejillas con ese tono rojo acaramelado que es simplemente exquisito en su persona... y en la tuya claro está –exclamó agrandando su sonrisa. No hice mas que levantar mi cabeza lo mas alto que puede e imitarlo al escuchar que adoraba tanto lo que yo detestaba en cierto sentido.

_Si tan solo supieras, aunque sea, la mitad de las cosas que tanto yo amo de tí._

-Bueno, pero yo soy Bella y me conformo con serlo, después a que sea una muñeca humana es harina de otro costal –dije y se carcajeó.

-Ok, Bella y nada más –indicó Edward y me sonrió, a lo cual yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Vale _Eddie_ –dije y el comenzó a refunfuñar cabreado. Yo me reí.

-Que va, solo era una de mis muchas bromas inocentes tontorrón –le expliqué y apreté más mi mano entrelazada con la suya- no te lo tomes tan a pecho, te lo decía cariñosamente. –añadí y el me sonrió.

-Si lo sé, lo sé -exclamó entre un suspiro- es que me repatea porque Emmett comenzó a decírmelo a los 7 años, y desde ahí no ha cesado el fastidio de mi _amado_ primo hacia mí –rodó los ojos y no contuve la risa- aunque de ti no me molesta que me lo digas –dijo y apretó mi mano entrelazada con la suya cariñosamente. Sentí que la pieza del pozzle que él poseia se encajaba al mío aún mas, uniendose a la perfección- se que me lo dices cariñosamente, no como él que lo hace para picarme, y, como verás, le funciona –bufó.

-Ya ya, cálmate –le exigí entre risitas- no deseo que explotes de la furia y quedarme sin compañía; al menos, aguantate y explota en la puerta de casa.

-Ja, muy chistosa Swan –refutó Edward sonriendo entre dientes.

-Sigamos caminando, que si no llegaremos a mi casa dentro de medio año –le dije y el se rió- claro, con suerte.

Rodamos los ojos y seguimos caminando ya que nos habíamos detenido un poco.

-Si claro, vamos –apuntó Edward entre sonoras risas y le hize coro de las suyas. Adoraba cuando me contagiaba su sentido del humor.

-De seguro a que Emmett será el que mas se preocupe por ti –le dije seria, o al menos quería parecer de esa manera- se pondrá como una loca y recorrerá cielo y tierra para encontrar a su queridísimo _''Eddie''_ –mencioné enmarcando las comillas con los dedos en Eddie y el se rió sin ganas.

-Si, de seguro Emmett estará de los nervios por mí, como es mi mayor fan en el mundo… -masculló entre dientes mientras rodaba los ojos- se _muere_ sin mí.

-Ya me lo imagino, entre las largas noches de desvelo por no lograr conciliar el sueño, mirando telenovelas románticas mientras seguía comiendo helado de un pote como las embarazadas en su estado sensible, llorando por su perdido Eddie... -no terminé porque largué una larga y estridente risotada. Bien merecida por mi imaginación, ya que no evitabas partirte de la risa imaginandote a Papá Oso (apodo fundado por su Osita y mejor amiga mía, Rosalie) depresivo como una embarazada. Largué otra risotada y me frené, ya que me dolía el estómago.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si, de seguro, con lo que le deprime no tenerme -rodó los ojos y los entrecerró a continuación.

Intenté no doblarme de la risa y fracasé. Edward me miraba con un deje bromista-malévolo.

-Mala –dijo Edward haciendo un pucherito de lo más tierno. ¡Que me parta un rayo! Es aun más hermozo cuando hace pucheritos… ¿Era posible que semejante Adonis pudiera ser aún mas bello de lo que ya era? Si, y ya no sabía como me seguía sorpendiendo; Su sonrisa torcida, sus pucheritos, cuando se mordía los labios... Desearía morderlos yo. _¡Exceso de pensamiento Bella!,_ alarmaba mi mente, era cierto, debía dominar una pizca de mi control, lo suficiente para aplacar el deseo. Facil era decirlo; cumplirlo, un tema aparte.

-No te funciona –le dije sacándole la lengua, aunque era pura mentira- además, no creo que estés deseoso de que le diga a tu querida hermana que le robaste su marca registrada, ¿a que sí? –le reté. Enmudeció y empalideció al instante con rapidez. Alcé una ceja interrogativa.

Edward se estremeció notablemente y dijo.

-¿Eso es una amenaza, Swan? –me preguntó entre la seriedad y la risa.

-Tómalo como quieras _sweetheart_ –le dije usando una de las palabras del _''Idioma seductor''_, cortesía de Rose. Usé el que era ''querido'', aunque tenía doble significado, ya que también era ''novio''. Edward rió entre dientes. Me acerqué mas a él, en un intento de parecer sexy. Mis ojos lo penetraban cuan hermozos me perdía en su verde mirar. No despegaba un ojo de mí, y en ellos distinguía un pequeño halo de luz chispear susesivamente, como si fueran descargas de electricidad. Con mi mano, utilizando dos dedos, disimulé un caminar sobre todo su largo y fornido torso; desde su plano y duro estómago hasta su firme pecho, y al final, rosé con uno de mis dedos la punta de su nariz. Se estremeció y sonreí intentando parecer convincente y seductora; casi Mision Imposible para Isabella Marie Swan, de no ser porque ahora me volví un poco mas atrevida. Gracias a Rose y al valor infundido que trataba de meterme por las orejas, y creo que se me ha colado algo. Agradecí mentalmente a mi amiga y seguí observando como una acosadora a Edward, mientras nuestro mirar que estaba en la misma ruta, chocaba entre sí. Vi como entreabría Edward los ojos, asombrado. _Yo tambien se sorprender cuando me lo propongo cariño,_ pensé divertida y se me escapó una sonrisa sumamente traviesa..

Tragó sonoramente y yo alcé mas mis cejas levantadas. Me sentía como un gato arrinconando a un pequeño ratón en un callejón oscuro, a la espera del momento para hacer el ataque.

-Hecho –dijo Edward rendido, sin quitar su verde mirada de la mía- estoy dispuesto a una vida de servidumbre con tal de que no reveles mi hurto de marca a la ahijada de los berrinches –me ofreció. Ya se había pasado de teatral. Le seguí el jueguito con una mueca de burla amistosa.

-Me la pensaré –le dije colocando un dedo sobre mi mejilla, pensante- y si decido aceptar tu oferta, uno de mis agentes te llamará –le dije desviando la mirada, haciéndome la importante. El comprendió mi papel en el juegecito y se carcajeó ante mi interpretación. Aunque no sabía si era de mi de quien se reía, capaz que si. Mejor pienso que no.

-De seguro –me dijo sonriente- anda vamos, reina del teatro.

Bufé y el se rió demasiado fuerte. Ahora se la jugaba de gracioso.

Continuamos el paso firme hacia la puerta de entrada de mi casa, ambos con nuestras manos juntas. Nos adentramos en la casa a ver la tan dichosa película, aunque ya había vivido una cómica hacia menos de un minuto. Sonreí y continué hacia adentro con Edward a mi lado, también sonriente y con los ojos fijos en mi mirar, que penetraba el suyo con la misma intensidad. El día en que sucumba ante sus verdes ojos, tan brillantes como dos piedras preciosas al relumbrar de la luna llena, sería mi perdición. Deseé estar perdida, aunque ya hiva en rumbo de estarlo. Cada día me perdía mas en todo lo que era suyo; su mirar, su sonrisa tan blanca y tan perfecta a la vez, sus labios carnosos y estirados, todo en el desprendía en mi una sensación que hace un tiempo huviera considerado anormal o la misma locura. No cabía la menor duda, este hombre me traía por completo loca. Lo quería, lo amaba, y lo más importante, el estaba a mi lado con su mano firme y fiel a la mía. Ansié tenerlo mas cerca, pero aún debía esperar. La pregunta sería:

¿Lograría resistir ante la tentación? Habrá que averiguarlo. Por lo que veía de nuestra conversación, no me sería nada facil. Menuda Misión Imposible sería. Completamente diferente a la otra, a decir verdad, mucho más complicada y extenuante.

Me adentré en la sala, con la misión de intentar encontrar la respuesta a mi pregunta. Caminé entre saludos con el hombre que para mi era mi Fruto Prohibido, simplemente tomados de la mano.

...

* * *

**Hooola a todas las lectoooras! :D, como veràn sigo escribiendo, y mas motivada que NUNCA jamás :P**

**¿Como te quedó el ojo Edward? ¿Bella provocándote cual gatita sexy? JAJAJAJ, me imaginaba su carita de desconcertado -sin ocultar el deseo- y me partía de la risa, lo juro ;P ****ROSALIE, TE ADORO AHORA! Gracias por volver a Bella + pervertida :ñ' acosadora ¬¬**

**AGUANTE SUPER EDWARD! *-* Jjajaja, el mejor superhéroe de Nueva York kajskajskajka :$**

**Para su deleite trato de irle agregando mas cosas emocionantes a la novela, ya qe una escritora no es nada sin sus lectoras n_n''**

**En este cap. Reneè juega un papel importante, ya que gracias a ella Bella se da cuenta que Edward es su media naranja *-*'' QUE TIERNO!, jijjijijiji :)**

**Tambièn ya que ahora se como van las cosas, sin improtar que sea mi primer fic, intentar hacerlos lo mas largos quee me sean posiblees (: . Me ENCANTA escribir y quiero demostrarlo de buena manera ajajaaj :$$**

**Ya que estoy de vacaciones cuento con MUCHO + tiempo para escribir y dedicarle tiempo a mi novela n_n' , ademàs, estoy intentando arrancar con otras novelas completamente distintas. Son 23 novelas que tengo en progreso aunque no irè a la ligera con estas, arrancaarè de a poquito y las harè como se debe n_n'' Todas, repito TODAS prometen mucho, ya que son originales, y trato e intento de que sean así en lo mas posible :3 LLAMATIVAS, CREATIVAS Y ORIGINALES; Mi objetivo y mi propia auto-exigencia a partir de este tiempo de mejoría como escritora n_n'**

**Divido mi tiempo entre U' Make Me feel Alive & Eres la cura a mi dolor ; ambas las adoro por igual, con la diferencia de que Eres la cura a mi dolor es mucho mas triste :s NO POR ESO MENOS BONITA! :D**

**Agradezco que me sigan capi a capi, ya que el subidón de mis visitas en el mes pasado rondó entre los 650 *-* y Solo en U' Make Me feel Alive ;DDD. **

**Me gustaría que gran parte publique un review (ya sea anónimo o con su respectivo usuario) Se los agradecería desde el corazón, ya que creo que si, me exigo mejorarme en cada capi, merezco al menos, un buen insentivo y aliento de mis lectoras, ¿no es cierto?**

**Pido también que se tomen un tiempo para leer Eres la cura a mi dolor. Sinceramente (y no lo digo por ser mía) es una historia muy bonita, al principio triste & dramática, pero no por eso menos hermosa y llamativa. Y si no les cuesta mucho, dejarme un review con su comentario o su opinión sobre la misma :3**

**Sin mas que decir, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. Nos leemos prontito ;)**

**Mordidas, Lola Sartana Pattinson -**


End file.
